Broken Palace
by gb1076
Summary: Klaus comes back to MF to finally seek his revenge on Bonnie for trying to kill him during the Sacrifice, and he uses Damon in an unexpected way to try to bring her down. Will Damon destroy her or save her? This story does not follow the show's storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I am back with my second fanfic; I had a little time on my hands and got the itch to write another Bamon story after watching Rihanna's "Take a Bow" music video. It reminded me of the whole Chris Brown incident a couple of years ago, and I got to thinking if I could turn this into a fanfic featuring our favorite would be couple, Bonnie and Damon._

_**WARNING: Heads up, this fanfic may get a little heavy and be OOC. I am writing this story freestyle, so there is no set layout; it can go in any direction. I will not follow the show's plotline; this story is from my wayward imagination. I will not be able to update this story daily like I did with my first fanfic, but hopefully I'll be able to get the updates up in a timely manner. I would appreciate some feedback; good, bad, but not ugly. I hope you like my second attempt at a Bamon fanfic. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie couldn't believe that he just hit her. No one had ever hit her before; not even her father. Bonnie sat up on the floor stunned with her eyes wide, holding the left side of her cheek. The force of the slap had caused her to hit the floor; her head missing the edge of the coffee table by mere inches. A single tear slipped down her face, dropping to the carpeted floor. She looked up into the beautiful glacial blue eyes of the man she loved, and her heart broke. How had they gotten to this point? She loved him so much and would have laid down her life for him, but looking at him now, there was no love in his eyes for her. She could feel the anger rolling off of him, radiating to an alarming degree. For the first time since they started their relationship, Bonnie Bennett was afraid of the love of her life, Damon Salvatore.

_How It All Started…_

Senior year was not turning out exactly how Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had pictured. They had waited half of their lives for their last year of high school and now that it was here they wondered why they had been in such a rush for this moment. It didn't feel any differently from junior year. The only difference was that they were now allowed to eat lunch off campus. Stefan invited all three girls back to the boarding house for lunch considering it was closer to the school than the Grill which would give them more time to hang out. They all piled into Elena's car, and when they pulled up into the boarding house driveway Bonnie hopped out of the car before Elena could put the car into Park because she had to use the bathroom. She ran into the perpetually unlocked door jetting up the stairs at as fast as she could. Bonnie busted through the shut bathroom door and almost pissed her pants when she saw Damon standing in the middle of the bathroom totally naked, toweling off his beautiful sculptured body. She gulped and immediately turned around, crossing her legs because she could feel a little leakage.

"Oh my gosh, Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would be in here." She said, starting to bounce up and down, holding tightly onto the bathroom door for support.

Damon laughed, finding Bonnie's predicament very funny. It wasn't every day that he got to see Bonnie Bennett piss her pants. He stood there taking his time drying off while explaining to her turned back that the shower in his room was not working.

"Damon, I really need to use the bathroom, could you please leave?" She asked, feeling like her bladder was about to explode.

"Sure, little witch, no problem."

Damon threw the towel over his shoulder and walked pass her giving Bonnie a good look at his back side. He figured she might as well see the back since she got an eye full of his front. Bonnie's mouth dropped open watching him strut down the hall to his room. She had never met someone so arrogant and bold. Granted, he had an amazing body, but there was no need to be a show off. Bonnie shut the door and used the bathroom. She blushed as she washed her hands thinking that she would never be able to look into his eyes again without blushing.

Bonnie walked down the hall thankful that Damon's bedroom door was closed. She went down the stairs, and she could feel that her face was still a little heated. She tried to fix her expression before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bon, what do you want on your sandwich, ham or turkey?" Elena asked holding up the packages of both lunch meat in her hands.

"Turkey, please." Bonnie sat down at the island next to Caroline watching has Elena and Stefan prepared lunch.

"What's up with the look on your face?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow looking over at Bonnie.

Bonnie touched her face, shaking her head. "What do you mean?" she asked stupidly knowing exactly what she meant.

"You look funny, like something embarrassing just happened. Doesn't she Elena, look." Caroline said looking at Elena for validation.

Elena looked back at Bonnie, nodding her head. But, before she could say anything, Damon walked into the kitchen wearing his customary black attire. He walked over to Elena, snatching a piece of turkey out of her hands and putting it in his mouth.

"Bonnie saw me naked." He said having overheard their conversation. "That's why she looks so stunned. I mean who can blame her, I'm hot."

The heat returned to Bonnie's face, and she didn't dare look at anyone. Caroline and Elena looked at each other, then at Bonnie knowing that this was Bonnie's first time seeing a naked man. Stefan with a frown on his face looked at Damon and then at Bonnie. He could see that she was mortified.

Elena placed Bonnie's plate in front of her then hit Damon on his arm when she caught him looking at Bonnie. "Leave her alone, no one is in the mood for your little games."

"There is nothing little about my game. Isn't that right Bonnie? Tell your girl what I'm working with." He said, laughing when both Bonnie and Elena's mouth gaped open. Caroline remained unusually silent considering she knew exactly what Damon was working with and unconsciously crossed her legs.

Bonnie had had enough. She forced herself to look at Damon. "You're not that impressive, I've seen better." She said, happy that her voice sounded normal.

Damon leaned into the island, bringing his face within inches of Bonnie's. "Liar." He said, grabbing the slice of pickle off her plate, biting into it as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Damon watched from the living room window as Stefan and the girls left to go back to school. He laughed softly to himself thinking about what happened with Bonnie. He wondered if Bonnie would give Elena the details of his gorgeous anatomy, shit knowing Bonnie she probably will tell her that he is hung like a gerbil.<p>

Damon suddenly stiffened his entire body on alert. He turned around, sensing someone else in the room. Klaus stood in the entry way leaning against the door frame. He smiled as he looked around the room.

"Nice place. But, it's a little too dark and stately for my taste. I'm more of contemporary kind of guy; I like clean lines and all that bullshit." He said, touching an antique lamp as he walked further into the room. He sat down in a chair opposite where Damon stood. He looked at Damon waiting for him to say something.

"Damon, this is where we engage in polite conversation. Where are you manners? I am a guest in your lovely home and yet you have not greeted me properly, taken my jacket, or offered me any refreshments. Is this an American thing or are you just rude as hell?"

"Rude as hell." Damon smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. When Klaus raised his eyebrow, Damon ignored him and sat down taking a sip out of the glass.

Klaus laughed, getting up and walking to the bar, pouring himself a drink. "You are one cheeky bastard. I wonder how you have survived as long as you have without someone killing you."

"I guess I'm just a lucky guy." Damon smirked, his eyes following Klaus' every move.

Klaus walked around the room admiring the paintings on the wall and picking up little objects here and there and then he stopped, inhaling deeply with a slow smile spreading across his pretty red mouth. "Bonnie was here."

Damon tensed slightly. He watched Klaus lick his lips and then shake his head as if he was having a fond memory.

"That little Bennett witch almost killed me." He laughed softly. "Can you believe someone so small had that much power coursing through her veins? If I hadn't been dying at the time, I would have fucked her." Klaus said, looking back at Damon.

"Klaus what do you want?" Damon asked, getting to the point of Klaus' visit and feeling way too uneasy with him bringing up Bonnie having tried to kill him.

Klaus ignored Damon's question and continued like he had not been interrupted.

"She is a very beautiful girl. Her skin is perfection and that heart shaped mouth…" Klaus shivered just thinking about her. "…the things I could do with that gorgeous mouth. Don't you agree or have you not noticed our little Bonnie because you are so into Elena?" he asked looking at Damon.

Damon broke eye contact by getting up and pouring himself another drink. Of course he noticed Bonnie, he had fucking eyes, Damon thought to himself. But, there was no way in hell he would admit that to Klaus. He felt uncomfortable talking about Bonnie; he had the unsettling feeling that Klaus was going somewhere with his little rant.

"No one has ever hurt me like that little witch. And, for that she has to pay." Damon looked up at Klaus his face vamping out, and his eyes turning red. Klaus laughed at Damon's unexpected reaction.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill her. I'm just going to break her down and make her suffer." Klaus said like that was better. He liked playing these little games. He enjoyed killing people, but once they were dead the fun was over. With his little games, he could enjoy watching his victims suffer. And, Bonnie Bennett was about to suffer. He was going to break her down in the most simple way.

Before Damon could blink, Klaus grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall. The impact was so hard that the paintings on the wall crashed to the hardwood floor. Klaus looked deeply into Damon's eyes, compelling him.

"You are going to make the little Bennett witch fall in love with you and then you are going to slowly…break…her…down!"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing in regards to the Vampire Diaries

_**A/N: Okay guys, I was able to get this up because I have some free time on my hands, but please don't expect to have daily updates, all the time. Heads up, this is going to be a slow build because at this point Bonnie doesn't really like or trust Damon…and for good reason, so he is going to have to work to get her to a.) Trust him b.) Be his friend c.) Fall for him. So, please be patient as the story unfolds. **_

**In this fanfic, Jenna didn't die in the sacrifice, and Damon never killed Mason.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena and Stefan walked into the boarding house with bags of groceries for tonight's dinner. Jenna and Jeremy were spending the weekend camping with Alaric, so Elena decided to spend the next two days at the boarding house with Stefan. She invited Caroline and Bonnie over because she didn't want to deal with Damon, and his insufferable ways by herself. She knew that he wouldn't be so bad if there were other people around. They placed the groceries on the island and started putting things away to prepare for dinner. Damon walked into the kitchen, poking his nose into the bags while scrunching up his face.

"If we are going to be eating human food, can we at least have something good? He asked, hopping up on the counter watching Elena as she placed items into the refrigerator.

Stefan sighed. "Damon, no one said that you have to eat what we prepare. In fact, you don't have to even stay for dinner. It's okay if you have other plans, we won't mind."

Damon rolled his eyes. He knew that Stefan and Elena didn't want him here which is exactly why he planned on staying. If he was able to ruin their night, then all would be right with the world.

"Brother, spending time with you is the highlight of my day. I wouldn't dream of missing this dinner even if I had a hot date with Megan Fox. I would drop that bitch with no hesitation." He said trying to sound heart felt without smirking.

This time Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, Bonnie and Caroline are coming over, so can you please play nice."

Damon's entire demeanor changed when hearing Bonnie's name neither Elena nor Stefan noticed. The doorbell rang, and Elena stopped what she was doing and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. Damon heard the girls walking towards the kitchen, and his body tensed waiting for Bonnie to come in.

"Alright, the gang is all here, so let's get started. Bonnie, you're in charge of making the salad, and Caroline you make the garlic bread, and Stefan and I will cook the pasta and chicken."

"Hey, what about me? What can I do?" Damon asked jumping off the counter.

"You can get lost." Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time then burst out laughing. "Jinx." They said simultaneously. Both girls went to the sink to wash their hands. Damon stepped in between them and started to wash his hands.

"I'm going to play nice tonight and help out." Damon said, smirking when both girls shot him a dirty look.

Bonnie walked to the counter and began chopping the tomatoes that Stefan had already washed. She jumped when Damon came up beside her and started to help.

"Why are you helping me? Caroline is the one who is cooking impaired. Go help her." Bonnie said.

"Hey!" Caroline said offended.

"I would but me and garlic don't mix. You know… with me being a vampire and all." Damon said smirking and shrugging his shoulders.

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it was difficult because Damon could be really funny sometimes. She felt really uncomfortable with him being this close to her. She would never consider her and Damon friends, but they had come a long way since the whole tomb incident. They were now able to tolerate each other's presence without starting World War III, but that still didn't stop Bonnie from wanting to move away from him. She finished chopping the tomatoes and went to get the Romaine lettuce out of the refrigerator. This time she worked from the island and not twenty seconds later, Damon was beside her.

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Damon, what are you up to?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

Damon raised his hands in the air with an innocent look on his face. "What, I'm helping out."

"But, why are you helping me?" she asked, really starting to get a little creeped out by his behavior.

Elena nudged Stefan in his side, trying to get him to step in before Damon ruined their night. Stefan cleared his throat. "Umm, Damon could you please fix the ice water because dinner will be ready soon."

"Bonnie, I didn't mean any harm." He said quietly before turning away from her.

Shit, Bonnie thought, how is it that he made her feel like the bad guy when he was the one acting like a stalker. Bonnie took a deep breath and refused to let Damon ruin her night.

* * *

><p>They all sat at the table with Damon at the head with Elena and Stefan to his right and Caroline and Bonnie to his left.<p>

Caroline was so happy that she didn't burn the garlic bread that she couldn't stop talking about her small success in the kitchen, even having the nerve to compare herself to Rachel Ray.

Bonnie moaned when she took a bite of the Chicken Alfredo. "Stefan this is so good."

Elena looked at her. "Why are you giving Stefan all the credit; I helped too."

"Yeah, you help stir." Bonnie said with the sweetest smile on her face, and then burst out laughing when Elena gave her the finger.

Damon looked at Bonnie, liking the sound of her laughter. "Bonnie, you have a really pretty laugh; you should do it more often."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at Damon; it was like someone had pressed the pause button. Damon cleared his throat not exactly sure why he said that to her. He couldn't explain his behavior tonight. He just felt differently about her.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you tonight?" Caroline asked. Bonnie giggled because she had been thinking the same thing, but leave it to Caroline to ask directly.

Damon didn't like being called out. And, he especially didn't like Bonnie laughing at his expense. He glared at her causing Bonnie to silence herself and turn away from his angry eyes. Satisfied that Bonnie got the picture he then turned his gaze on Caroline.

"I gave her a compliment, Blondie. What is so fucking shocking about that?" He asked.

"Damon, are you going crazy, you just answered your own question." Elena stated looking at Damon like he had two heads. "You complimenting Bonnie period is shocking in itself."

Damon's icy blue eyes swung to Bonnie's face so fast that she felt like she had been pinned to her chair. "And, what do you have to say on the matter, Bonnie? Are you shocked by my compliment?"

Bonnie could feel her face heating up, but she refused to be intimidated. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Damon, I have to say that I am. You and I trade insults, not compliments that's just how we are with each other."

Damon looked at her like they were the only two people sitting at the table. "Then I guess we need to change that."

Bonnie dropped the fork she was holding. Elena's mouth gaped open which was gross since she hadn't swallowed her food. Stefan's forehead was working overtime, and Caroline was thinking that there was something terribly wrong with Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline stayed to help Elena wash up the dirty dishes although Caroline was leaving afterwards for her date with Tyler. The young couple had been dating for a while, the longest relationship for both of them. With Caroline being a vampire, and Tyler a werewolf, somehow they seemed to find a quiet comfort in each other that balanced out the craziness in their lives.<p>

"You guys, if I tell you something you have to swear that you will take it to your graves." Caroline said quietly, so that the other two vampires in the house couldn't hear. Bonnie and Elena nodded their heads in agreement because Caroline sounded so serious.

"Well, the other night when Tyler and I were making out; I totally was fantasizing about his Uncle Mason." Caroline looked at each girl waiting for their reaction when they remained silent she continued. "When I came over, he had just finished his workout, and he was shirtless…let's just say I got turned on, and Tyler got lucky.

Bonnie and Elena turned to each other and laughed. "Caroline it's no big deal; it's not like you and Tyler or married or something." Elena replied.

"And, who could blame you, Mason Lockwood is hot as hell. I literally bumped into him the other day, and I had to grab onto him for support so I wouldn't fall, that man is built…solid muscle…and that face…with those pretty blue-green eyes…" Bonnie didn't finish what she had to say and just trailed off by slowly shaking her head from side to side like that was all that needed to be said.

"Umm…horny much, Bonnie?" Caroline said, looking at Bonnie in surprise. Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to rant about a guy; she was kind of low key about things like that, and for her to speak so about Mason Lockwood meant that Bonnie had a crush.

"Oh, my gosh. You are totally into Mason Lockwood. Who figured that our little virginal Bonnie would be into an older guy?" Caroline said, and then yelped when Elena pinched her. "Hey! That hurt."

Bonnie chuckled at their antics. "Who says I'm into him? I just comment on his hotness."

Caroline didn't believe her for a second. She was going to make her friend admit that she had a thing for Mason Lockwood. "Alright Bonnie, be honest, no bullshitting around. If Mason Lockwood was interested in you…you mean to tell me that you wouldn't go for it?"

Bonnie sighed, she might as well tell the truth; it wasn't a big deal. Teenage girls had crushes on older guys all the time. "Yes, Caroline. I would go for it, but since that would never happen in a million years; it doesn't matter."

"And, who says that it would never happen?" Elena spoke up, not liking how Bonnie sounded. "You are a very beautiful girl with a smart mind and a great personality to boot. Mason Lockwood would be lucky to be with you."

Bonnie was touched by Elena's little rant, but that wasn't why she thought he would never be interested in her. Mason Lockwood didn't come off as the type of guy who was interested in teenage girls. He wasn't like Damon, and that's why she liked him besides the fact that he was gorgeous.

"You guys, I don't think that Mason is interested in dating a teenage girl. He likes women his own age. I bet if Jenna wasn't seeing Alaric, her and Mason would be together." Bonnie said.

"Oh, please. Age is nothing but a number and besides you will be turning eighteen in a couple of weeks. I say go for it, Bonnie." Caroline said. She checked her watch and screamed. She was late for her date with Tyler. Caroline quickly hugged Bonnie and Elena and rushed out of the kitchen.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "Caroline is right. If you are interest in Mason, I think you should go for it. You deserve to have everything you want out of life because you do so much to help all of us and it's time for you to have some happiness in your life, and dare I say…some sex." Elena said laughing when Bonnie's jaw dropped open.

Elena hugged her, hoping that Bonnie would take their advice. They finished up the dishes and walked into the living room where Stefan was sitting on the sofa reading a book, and Damon was standing in front of the window with a glass of Bourbon in his hands.

Elena sat down next to Stefan while Bonnie sat down in an arm chair adjacent to them. Damon turned from the window and looked at Bonnie while swirling the liquor around in his glass.

"You know, Bonnie this little thing you have for Mason Lockwood, is not such a good idea."

Bonnie's head snapped up, her hazel eyes wide as she stared at Damon. Anger washed over her, and she stood up. "You eavesdropped on our conversation? You nosey son of a bitch; how dare you."

"Listen, witch, I'm a fucking vampire, I hear everything." Damon said, walking towards her.

Elena stood in front of Bonnie and for one split second it crossed Damon's mind to push her out of the way, but he shook himself to rid himself of the crazy thought. Damon backed away from both girls.

"Damon, what Bonnie does in none of your business." Elena said, putting her hands on her hips.

Damon smirked. He took a sip from his glass, enjoying the burning sensation of the liquor going down his throat. He looked back at Bonnie. His eyes hard.

"Do what you want little witch, but don't say I didn't warn you when this all blows up in your face and comes back to bite you in that pretty little ass of yours." Damon said, and then walked out.

Bonnie stared after him, a chill running down her spine. Why did what he said sound like a threat instead of a warning?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

_**A/N: Hey guys, I forgot to mention that Damon doesn't know that he has been compelled by Klaus. Enjoy Chapter 3. **_

**Chapter 3**

It was raining pretty heavily outside which forced everyone to eat lunch in the school cafeteria. Bonnie hated eating lunch here because the smells coming from the kitchen made her lose her appetite. She put away her food, deciding to eat it when she got home. Bonnie popped opened her Coke, hoping that it would chase away the nauseous feeling starting to take hold of her. She looked around at the other students brave enough to eat the school lunch wondering how they were able to stomach it. Caroline came in and sat down next to her.

"This really sucks. I hate eating in here." She whined, taking a swallow from Bonnie's Coke. "Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"No. I kind of lost my appetite. I'll eat it later." Bonnie replied.

"I wouldn't mind having some of Stefan's Chicken Alfredo. It was really good." Caroline said, thinking about the dinner they had at the boarding house over the weekend which then made her think about Damon's creepy behavior.

"Hey, what was up with Damon the other night? I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone." She said.

Bonnie laughed and then sobered when she thought about what happened after Caroline left for the night. "Damon overheard our conversation in the kitchen and confronted me about my little crush on Mason Lockwood."

Caroline's mouth gaped open. "What did he say?"

Bonnie shook her head not really caring what he said, it was just how he said it that made her feel uneasy. "You know how Damon is…he was just being a dick as usual." She took a sip of her Coke, wanting to change the subject.

"So, how was your date with Tyler?" Bonnie asked

"It was okay. We just hung out at his house and watched some movies. Oh, by the way his parents are going out of town this weekend, so he is throwing a party. Are you going to come?"

Bonnie chuckled. Everyone loved when Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood went out of town because they knew a good time was going to be had at the Lockwood mansion. The last time Tyler had a party the cops were called, and Stefan had to compel them. Now that Mason was here maybe things wouldn't get out of hand this time around.

"Is Mason going to be there?" Bonnie asked, trying not to sound so hopeful. She knew she failed when she looked at Caroline.

Caroline smiled knowingly. "Sorry Bonnie, Tyler said something about Mason having other plans this weekend."

It was just as well because it wasn't like Bonnie was going to try to talk to him or anything. She couldn't picture herself walking up to him and starting a conversation. She just wasn't that daring and bold. She bit down on her lip, wrapped up in her thoughts about Mason. He was just so big and manly looking. Out of all the guys in Mystic Falls, he was the only one who could compete with Damon's good looks. Whoa, where in the hell did that come from, Bonnie thought. She had eyes of course. Bonnie could see that Damon was very good looking, but because he was so…Damon, his looks were sort of an afterthought. So, why was she suddenly comparing Mason to him?

"Earth to Bonnie, are you there?" Caroline asked, snapping her fingers in Bonnie's face trying to get her attention.

Bonnie snapped out of her wayward thoughts. "Oh… sorry. I kind of slipped into my own little world for a moment."

Caroline chuckled and then finished drinking the rest of Bonnie's soda. Bonnie looked at her, and Caroline blushed. "Sorry, I was really thirsty."

* * *

><p>Damon rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that evening, watching Elena and his brother on the sofa. He sat there like an idiot drinking blood from a cup he warmed in the microwave. Why did he torture himself with this bullshit day after day? Damon grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie pulled up into the Grill's parking lot. Her father was away on a business trip, and she didn't feel like cooking just for herself, so she decided to get a meal to go from the Grill and chill out in front of her television. Her hair was down, framing her gorgeous face. She wore a white tank top and a pair of jeans that made her butt look fantastic and a pair of black converse. Even though it was a casual look, she still managed to look sexy in that girl next door sort of way. She walked into the Grill, and her heart almost stopped. Sitting at a table directly in front of the restaurant was Tyler and his uncle. Tyler looked up and smiled when he saw her, motioning for her to come over. Bonnie took a deep breath, letting it out before she walked over to their table.<p>

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in a while." Tyler said, getting up and kissing Bonnie on her cheek.

Bonnie smiled and said hello to both Tyler and Mason. "Yeah…I've been pretty busy. I just stopped in to get some take out."

"I don't think so." Tyler said shaking his head. "You are going to sit here and have dinner with us. We need to catch up."

Bonnie was about to think of an excuse not to when Mason spoke up. "Don't even think about saying no Bonnie Bennett. I need something pretty to look at while I'm eating instead of looking at this ugly mug's face." He teased, gesturing to Tyler. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then gestured for the waitress to come over to take their order. Bonnie blushed, never in a million years would she have guessed this is how her night would turn out.

"Caroline spilled your big secret." Tyler said to Bonnie. Her heart stopped. Her green eyes grew huge in her face. Oh my god, Tyler was about to out her in front of Mason. She wanted to die.

"Congratulations, on your early acceptance to UVA." He said, smiling. "Don't be mad at Caroline, it sort of slipped out."

Bonnie breathe a sigh of relief. She thought Tyler was about to say he knew about her crush on Mason. "Yeah…but it's not my first chose. I only applied there because it's my dad's almamater. I'm hoping to get into Yale. " She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Wow, Bonnie I didn't know that." Tyler said impressed. "Who knew someone gorgeous like you could be a nerd." He said, laughingly teasing her. Bonnie punched his arm.

"Bonnie don't pay this ass any attention. He doesn't know any better. He likes his girls brainless." Mason said.

"Hey!" Bonnie and Tyler said at the same time taking offense to what he said. "Caroline is not brainless. In fact, she is smarter than people think, so don't ever make the mistake of underestimating her." Bonnie said, defending her best friend.

Mason looked sheepish; he forgot that Bonnie and Caroline were friends. He didn't think that Caroline was totally brainless. He was sure that she had some brain cells. Mason could tell that he ruffled Bonnie's feathers, so he tried to get back on her good side.

"Sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean Caroline when I made that stupid comment. I was just messing with Tyler." He said sincerely, his face serious.

Tyler looked at his uncle in amazement. He had never seen Mason apologize to anyone for anything. He then looked at Bonnie wondering if she put some type of witchy spell on him because what just happened was momentous.

Bonnie looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes, and her heart melted. Heaven help the woman who lands him because she won't stand a chance, Bonnie thought. She accepted his apology. Their food came and they ate their meal, enjoying the food and each other's company. After dinner, Mason ordered the mega banana split sundae. When the waitress placed the monstrosity on the table, Bonnie's eyes widen. Mason handed out spoons to her and Tyler and then picked up his. Dig in he said. And, that was the scene that Damon Salvatore walk in on when he entered the Grill.

The trio were having such a good time laughing and enjoying the huge sundae that no one noticed Damon enter the restaurant and walk to the bar. He sat at the bar watching as Bonnie and Mason fought over the last cherry on the sundae. All he could hear was the sound of their spoons clashing together, and he could only imagine the number of Mason's nasty werewolf germs getting onto Bonnie's spoon. And, when she put the spoon into her mouth, he felt like smashing something. They might as well have tongued each other considering the amount of germs they were swapping.

Mason and Tyler looked back at Damon at the same time. They could smell him now. They could smell his anger. Mason looked at Bonnie and then back at Damon. Interesting, he thought. He turned his back on Damon.

"Bonnie, you got something going with Damon Salvatore?" he asked, looking at her.

Bonnie had been enjoying the sundae when her head snapped up in his direction. "What…No…Eww." She said, disgusted by the mere thought. "What made you ask me that?"

"Because pretty girl, he is looking over here like he is ready to kill somebody. And, I don't know if it's me, you, or Tyler." He said.

Bonnie looked around the restaurant and spotted Damon sitting at the bar. Mason was right; Damon looked dangerous as hell, like he was capable of anything right now. But, why was he directing his anger at them? She turned away from him.

Mason looked at Bonnie. He could sense her uneasiness. He touched her arm to get her attention and noticed a few things. Her skin was really soft, and her arm looked incredibly small and fragile under his huge hand, and lastly, her body temperature was almost as warm as his. But, before he could reassure her that he wouldn't let Damon hurt her the son of a bitch was standing in front of them.

Damon tried to ignored Mason's hand on Bonnie's arm. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He looked at Bonnie willing her to look up at him. Bonnie could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look at him and feed into his negative energy. She continued to eat the sundae even though she had had enough. Damon finally spoke.

"Bonnie, I need to speak with you." He said. It was a simple statement, but because his voice was laced with an underlining twinge of venom Mason and Tyler said "No." at the same time.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So, now you're letting these two…mangy dogs speak for you, Bonnie? He asked heatedly, fighting the urge to grab her and make her look at him. He didn't like being ignored. Bonnie must have sensed his intention because she finally looked up at him.

"Damon, I can tell that you are very angry with someone or about something and I don't want any part of the negative energy that is surrounding you. And, I certainly won't allow you to take your anger out on me. So, I suggest that you just leave." And, with that she looked away from him, totally dismissing him.

Mason smirked, looking at Damon's face. It was fucking priceless. Damon looked at Bonnie for a few more moments before walking out of the Grill.

Bonnie released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She smiled at Mason and Tyler and thanked them for having her back, but nothing could stop the sinking feeling that she was going to pay for that little display of defiance.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries_

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie drove home from the Grill with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had just had dinner with Mason…and of course Tyler. She was surprised at how easy and comfortable it was to be around him. All this time she'd been afraid of approaching him and worrying about what to say when it couldn't have been any easier. He was so down to earth and likeable which came as a pleasant surprise because typically guys as hot as Mason were major douche bags. She was happy to know that he was a nice guy. And, when he touched her, sparks shot up her arm like she had been zapped by a bolt of electricity. And, when Damon came to their table, Mason held on to her arm lightly squeezing it reassuringly. Mason and Tyler walked her to her car probably sensing that she was a little worried that Damon might be waiting for her but thankfully he had left.

Bonnie pulled up into her driveway and got out, still smiling and thinking about Mason, so she didn't notice Damon sitting on her front step until it was too late. She stopped cold. What the fuck was he doing here…at her home. She didn't even think he knew where she lived. It was like he could sense whenever she was in a good mood then just show up and piss all over her happiness. She didn't feel like dealing with him tonight.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked her voice full of irritation.

Damon looked at her, noticing that she wasn't coming any closer to him, so he got up and walked to her. He smiled when he saw her body tense, but she stood still not stepping back like he expected.

"I told you that I needed to speak with you and since your guard dogs had you surrounded I decided to try my luck at your home." He said. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

Bonnie laughed. He had to be joking there was no other explanation. What made him think that she would invite him into her home? Not in a million fucking years. Damon had seriously lost his mind.

"Damon, I am not inviting you into my home. Whatever you need to say to me can be said right here."

"Bonnie, you are such a fucking hypocrite. You come into my home all the time and do I say anything about it, hell no."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief at the absurdity of what he said. "Damon, I am not a psychotic vampire with changing mood swings and homicidal tendencies."

Damon laughed at that. Bonnie could be pretty funny when she wanted to be. "Is that how you see me?"

"Yes!"

Damon sighed. He walked away from her and sat back down on her front step. Bonnie wasn't sure what to do. She could tell that something was on his mind and apparently he wanted to talk to her about it. She reluctantly walked to the foot of the steps.

"Damon, what is going on?" she asked. He put his face in the palm of his hands shaking his head before running his fingers through his hair in frustration before looking at her.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I realized something tonight…and if I wasn't such a fucking idiot I might have saved myself a lot of trouble and heartache." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. Damon Salvatore was sitting on her front step talking about his feelings, like a real person. Who knew that he had feelings?

"Elena is never going to leave Stefan for me, is she Bonnie?"

Whoa, she did not see that coming. Her mind was reeling. Is this really happening right now? She was having a deep conversation with Damon…of all people.

Bonnie took a deep breath releasing it slowly. She didn't know how to answer him. If this had been anyone else, she would have told the truth. But, because this was Damon and he could react in any number of ways, she wasn't sure how to proceed. If he didn't like her answer, he could lose it and go on a killing spree. She couldn't risk anyone getting hurt or killed because of her.

Seeming to read her mind Damon laughed sadly. "Bonnie just tell me the truth. I promise not to kill your neighbors."

Bonnie looked at him for a moment before finally answering. "No, Damon, she won't." Bonnie saw his shoulders slightly slump. If this had been anyone else but Damon, she would have put a comforting arm around him. But, because it was Damon, she just stood there.

"I'm just so fucked up that it isn't even funny. You would think by now I would have been able to get myself together, but no…I keep falling in the same trap. What sane man keeps falling in love with women who want nothing to do with him? I really am fucking crazy."

Bonnie felt so uncomfortable. She could see that he was hurting. But, why was he here telling her all of this? This was something you would tell your closest friend. Then it hit her. Damon doesn't have any friends. For the first time ever, Bonnie felt sorry for Damon. He didn't have anyone. She couldn't imagine her life without Elena and Caroline. They saw her through her parent's divorce and her mother leaving. They cried with her when Grams died, and rejoiced with her when she won an academic scholarship to the college of her choice. And, to not have friends like that was unthinkable. Damon must feel so alone.

Because Bonnie Bennett had such a huge loving heart and couldn't stand to see anyone hurting, she did what she would normally do in a situation like this. She comforted Damon by hugging him and gently rubbing his back. Damon's body tensed for a second before relaxing. No one had hugged him like this since he was human. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he left them at his sides.

Bonnie pulled back and looked at him. "I think hell just froze over." she said and they both laughed.

"Thank you, Bonnie, I appreciate it. I know that I must be really pathetic in this moment for you to hug me." He said getting up. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Damon, no one would believe you." She said laughing.

Damon smiled. "Bonnie, I meant what I said the other night…you really do have a pretty laugh." He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Bonnie." He said, and then walked away.

Bonnie sighed. This has been one hell of a night; she thought walking up the steps, unlocking her door and going inside of her house.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house and headed straight to the bar. He poured himself a drink and sat down in front of the fire place. When he left the boarding house earlier that night, he felt a hole in his heart for the loss of Elena. And, he honestly felt like he lost her, even though he never really had her. Something in his brain just clicked when he watched her and Stefan on the sofa tonight. The way they looked at each and touched each other; it was love. He had witnessed their love for each other, and that's when it dawned on him that Elena will never look at him the way she looks at Stefan and that is why he left. He needed to get out of this house and away from them. He felt like he was suffocating.<p>

He ended up at the Grill and was in for another shock for the night when he saw Bonnie with her little wolf pack. And, that little scene just pushed his emotions over the edge. He really felt like he was going to lose it. But, it wasn't until she refused to speak with him while that big ape had his hands all over her, that Damon lost it. He left the restaurant, and an unfortunate late night jogger got the brunt of his anger, loss, and sadness. After dumping the body, Damon walked around and as the blood of his victim circulated throughout his body that boiling hot rage started to simmer down into a dullness that allowed him to think rationally again. He found himself at the witch's house and decided to wait for her.

Damon drained his glass of Bourbon thinking back on what happened on her doorstep. He didn't think he would open up to her like he did. The shit just came spilling out. He knew Bonnie was a loving, kind person, but he had never been on the receiving end of her kindness. He still couldn't get over that she actually hugged him. Damon shook his head in wonder. Not all that long ago, he had tried to kill her and yet she found it in her heart to show him some compassion and try to comfort him. She was amazing.

Damon sat there thinking about Bonnie, all of a sudden seeing her for the first time. Bonnie Bennett was beautiful…gorgeous in fact. She was smart, kind and loving. She was loyal like no one he had ever known. She was a virgin…a little known fact he discovered when he tasted her blood. And, on top of that she was a powerful witch…or at least was on her way to becoming a powerful witch. She was perfect. Damon's icy blue eyes narrowed. Mason Lockwood didn't deserve to have her. He got up and poured himself another drink and sat back down, thinking. He was going to put an end to Bonnie's little school girl crush on dear Uncle Mason. Damon smiled to himself. When one door closes, another door opens.

* * *

><p>Damon smiled when he walked into the boarding house because he could smell that she was here. Hmmm…vanilla. Bonnie always smelled like vanilla; it is her signature scent. A pure fragrance for a pure girl. He knew that she would be here tonight because Stefan bought a rare Cary Grant movie that he found online, and Bonnie loves old Cary Grant movies. The movie arrived today, and Stefan invited her, Elena, and Caroline over to watch it. Damon had a little surprise for the little witch. He walked into the living room and saw that they were engrossed in the movie. Bonnie was sitting on the sofa with Stefan and Elena while Caroline sat in the arm chair. He walked up behind Bonnie and placed the box in her lap.<p>

Bonnie jumped a little when the box was placed in her lap. She looked up behind her and saw Damon smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, open the box little witch." He said.

Everyone stopped looking at the movie. They were more interested in the little scene that was playing out in front of them.

Bonnie didn't know how to act or what to say, this was so strange that she just did what he said and opened the box.

"Oh my god, Damon. This is Mrs. Giada's Italian Wedding Cake. How did you get this? She only makes it during the holidays." Bonnie said in shock.

"I have my ways, Bonnie. I can be very persuasive when I want to be." He said, winking at her.

"Oh my god, you didn't threaten to kill her did you?" Bonnie asked, seriously.

"No. Bonnie. I did not threaten to kill her." He said, irritated. "I just told her that I had a friend who really loved her Italian Wedding Cake and asked her if she would bake one for you. When she said no…I gave her a couple hundred bucks."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, but he was only interested in Bonnie's reaction. Bonnie didn't know what to say. So many things were running through her mind. First and foremost, the fact that he referred to her as his friend. Second, he went out of his way to get Mrs. Giada to make this specialty cake just for her…paying two hundred dollars for it…and on top of that how did he even know that this was her favorite cake. She was speechless.

"Thank you, Damon. I don't know what else to say." She said, baffled.

"That's more than enough, Bonnie. I just wanted to do something nice for you as a way of saying thank you for the other night." Damon said, honestly.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Bonnie noticed that Damon's eyes didn't look so icy and cold; for once they seemed almost warm. She turned away.

Damon cleared his throat and excused himself, going upstairs.

Everyone stared at Bonnie, wondering what the hell just happened. Leave it to Caroline to get straight to the point.

"What the fuck happened the other night that now Damon Salvatore is calling you his friend and spending hundreds of dollars to get Mrs. Giada to bake your favorite cake?" She asked in one breath.

Bonnie sighed. "Nothing happened…we just talked. He needed someone to talk to…and I was there. That's all." She said, happy that she told the truth without betraying Damon's confidence.

They weren't having it. "What did you talk about?" They all asked at the same time, including Stefan who for once went against his usually well- mannered self by being rude and asking a personal question.

"You guys, I don't feel comfortable talking about this, so if you want to know what we talked about then ask Damon. So, does anyone want a piece of my cake?" She asked. When everyone nodded, she turned and went into the kitchen.

Caroline looked at Stefan and Elena. "Well, that settles it. We have just entered the Twilight Zone."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries_

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks ago, Bonnie found out that she had won the Fell's Foundation Academic Scholarship. It was a prestigious honor because they only granted full scholarships to only three students in the state, every four years. When Bonnie first applied, she didn't think she had a chance because there were a lot of highly qualified candidates. So, it came has a shock when she received a letter in the mail stating that she was one of the recipients. Bonnie fell to the floor crying in happiness. When she finally got herself together, she called her father, and he started bawling too. She could only imagine what his associates were thinking seeing Jackson Bennett crying into his cell phone. When she told Caroline and Elena, Caroline had picked her up like she weighed nothing and swung her around the room while Elena chased after them so that she could get her turn and hug Bonnie. It was such a relief to know that she didn't have to worry about paying for college, now her father could ease up on his work load. Now, if only she could get into Yale, then everything would be perfect.

A banquet was to be given for the recipients of the scholarship, and they were only allowed to invite one person. Bonnie gave her father the day and time for the banquet. He assured her that he would be there. Things were finally starting to go as planned and nothing bad had happened. No one was trying to kill her or her friends. They hadn't heard from Katherine or Klaus. Life was normal again, like all this supernatural stuff never happened.

Tonight was Tyler's party, and Bonnie was going to go and enjoy herself. Life was good. She took a long hot bubble bath, sinking deeply into the tub until her ears were practically touching the water. She sighed with pleasure because there was nothing like soaking in a hot vanilla scented bubble bath. Her cell phone rang, and she groaned because she didn't want to leave the tub. She decided to ignore it, whoever it was could just leave a voice message or text her. Bonnie sat in the tub until the water started to get lukewarm, she sighed and got out. She patted her skin dry with a big fluffy towel and then put on her robe. She walked into her room and picked up her phone and sat on her bed. There was no voice message, but there was a text from Damon. Bonnie bit her bottom lip wondering why Damon would be texting her. Her eyes widen when she read his text.

"_**Going to the movies, u wanna come?"**_

Damon was inviting her to go to the movies with him. Was he asking her out on a date? No…that couldn't be right. Now that Bonnie was his "friend"…something she still was trying to wrap her brain around, Damon was being nice to her, which if she had to be honest, creeped the hell out of her. She was so used to him being a vindictive, manipulating, homicidal bipolar dick that seeing him behave like a nice "normal" guy was startlingly unsettling. She texted a reply.

"_**Can't, going 2 a party."**_

She was about to put her phone down when she got an instant reply.

"_**Who's?"**_

"_**Tyler."**_

"_**You and your dogs, try not to get any fleas."**_

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself. She put her phone down and got dressed. Tonight was going to be fun, hopefully not too much fun because she would hate for the police to be called like the last time. Bonnie decided to wear her hair up in a twist with wispy bangs so she wouldn't get too hot while dancing. She put on a green tube dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was way too sexy, so she put a black blazer over it…okay this works she said to herself rolling up the sleeves. She accented the outfit by putting on a long chain necklace. She went into her closet pulling out her black ankle length booties. She heard Caroline blowing the horn for her so she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, before heading downstairs out the door.

The party was packed by the time they got there. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand making their way through the crowd of people. They spotted Tyler and walked over to him. When he saw Caroline his eyes lit up, he grab her kissing her like he hadn't seen her in weeks. Bonnie looked away kind of embarrassed by their show of affection. When he finally came up for air, he spotted Bonnie, hugging her.

"You lovely ladies want something to drink? We got everything my parent's money can buy." He said pointing to the table full of alcohol. "What's your poison?" he asked, walking them over to the table.

Bonnie really didn't feel like having anything alcoholic right now so she just poured herself some pineapple juice in a red cup. Tyler was about to pour some Vodka into her cup when she stopped him.

"I'm just drinking it plain for right now." She said. Tyler looked at her like she had two heads.

"All this liquor here, and you are just drinking plain juice. Bonnie you disappoint me." He said, shaking his head in mock disapproval. Bonnie laughed, punching his arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled, like Bonnie actually hurt him. "Caroline are you just going to stand there and let your girl abuse me."

"Please…Tyler don't front, you know you like it rough." She said grabbing him by his collar and kissing him hard on the mouth. Bonnie's jaw dropped open, and she walked away from the affectionate couple making out in front of everyone.

Bonnie wasn't a prude, but she just wasn't the type of girl to make out in front people. Some things were just meant to be private. Bonnie made her way through the party, bopping her head to the beat of the music; she turned the corner and quickly backed up in the other direction heading down the hallway. Brad Johnson was at the party and, she didn't know that he'd be here sense he and Tyler didn't get along. Bonnie hated this guy. He was such a leach. Unfortunately, he had a thing for Bonnie and was constantly trying to get with her. He was a nice looking guy, but he was a total jerk. She looked behind her, and saw him looking around for her, so she quickly ducked into the first door she came to.

"Shit." She said, closing the door. She leaned her forehead against the door. Thinking that she was stuck here until Caroline was ready to go, and that probably wouldn't be for a few hours. She knew she should have driven her own car.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked. Bonnie jumped and turned around.

Mason sat at a desk, leaning back in his chair, smiling at her. Damn, he looked good. He had on a long sleeved crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of faded jeans. Bonnie smiled back. She didn't know that he'd be home. Caroline said that he wouldn't be at the party.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding accusingly.

"I live here." He said, taken back.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't mean for it to come out like that. "No. I'm sorry I didn't mean…what I meant to say was I didn't think you would be here. Caroline said that you had other plans."

"You asked about me Bonnie?" Mason inquired with his eyebrow raised.

Bonnie blushed, embarrassed that she told on herself. Shit, she could be so dumb sometimes, she thought, clearing a throat.

"Yeah, I did because the last time Tyler had a party the cops were called so I thought that you would be chaperoning this party. So, when Caroline said you had other plans, I just assumed that you wouldn't be here." Nice save Bonnie, she thought.

"My plans got canceled, so I decided to stick close to the house just in case things got out of hand, and I was needed. I came in here so that I was close enough to the party to hear what was going on without necessarily being seen." He said, noticing how pretty she looked.

Bonnie walked over and sat down in a chair across from him and placed her cup on the desk.

"So, the obvious next question is why you are in here Ms. Bennett?" he asked, looking sternly at her trying not to smile.

Bonnie sighed, she told him about the whole Brad Johnson situation, and he laughed at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Bonnie really was a nice person, if that had been any other girl, she would have told Brad Johnson to get fucking lost. Leave it to Bonnie to hide in a room and miss a great party because she didn't want to confront a little teenage punk.

"Bonnie please explain to me how it is that you can go up against vampires, but you shy away from a confrontation with an ordinary teenage boy."

Bonnie was taken back, that was a really good question. She paused for a second, not really having an answer. He was right, why couldn't she just put Brad in his place once and for all and let that be a wrap?

"Honestly…I don't know. When everything started to happen…discovering about vampires…me being a witch…werewolves… my life got turned upside down. What I thought was impossible was possible. So, here I was this teenage girl…thrust into this supernatural world that depended upon me to save the day…I had to step up or lose everyone I loved. So, when evil vampires threaten my family and friends, I don't think twice about what needs to be done, I just do it because the witch in me needs to protect all that is innocent. So…I guess…maybe the human in me misses the girl I use to be…or the life I use to have before all of this started …and putting up with the unwanted attentions of a teenage boy is one of the last normal things I have left in my life because everything else in my life is… abnormal."

Bonnie shook her head and then looked away from his solemn face. "Sorry, I must sound crazy." She said.

"No. You don't sound crazy." He said, quietly.

Mason just sat there looking at her thinking that Bonnie was really an amazing woman. Even though she was only seventeen, he couldn't think of her as a girl anymore because she had seen and been through too much. She had shouldered more responsibility than a woman ten, twenty, or thirty years her senior.

Bonnie looked back at him and smiled. She watched as Mason walked from around the desk and came around the front leaning against it. He picked up her cup and took a huge swallow. His face scrunched up.

"This is just plain pineapple juice." He said accusingly. "With all that booze out there, you're drinking just plain juice?"

Bonnie burst out laughing. "What is it with you Lockwood men and your alcohol?" she asked, taking her cup back.

"I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat all night." He said suddenly. "Come on let's get out of here."

Mason leaned over the desk and grab his keys .He then grabbed Bonnie's hand, pulling her up out of the chair and walking out the door. The party was still raging with even more people. Mason still had hold of Bonnie's hand directing her through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Bonnie followed behind him not having uttered a word because she was still in shock. She saw that Elena and Stefan had finally gotten here, and when Elena saw her leaving with Mason, Bonnie was able to read her lips. Elena was saying "oh my god." Bonnie smiled and looked around for Caroline but didn't see her.

Mason walked her to his monster truck. He opened the passenger door for her. There was no way she would be able to climb into his truck with the dress she had on. Sensing her dilemma, he picked her up bridal style and placed her in the front seat. Mason literally swept her off her feet and left her breathless, she thought and then giggled.

Bonnie's eyes widen when they pulled up into Giada's Italian Restaurant, and she looked over at Mason. He looked back at her.

"The food here is amazing. I swear the women who owns this restaurant makes the best Italian cuisine." He said.

"I know." Bonnie said. "During the holidays she makes the most delicious Italian Wedding Cake."

* * *

><p>Mason and Bonnie left the restaurant pretty late. They really had a nice time. Mason liked Bonnie a lot so much so that he was going to ask her out again. Bonnie gave him the directions to her house. He walked her to her door and stood on the second step below her as she unlocked her door. When she turned around to say goodnight, Mason lightly touched her face, and when he leaned in Bonnie held her breath not believing what was about to happen. Everything grew still as he slowly leaned in and kissed her…cheek.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered.

She could feel him smile against her cheek. His face remained close as he traced a path from her cheek to her mouth. He paused letting her sweet breath mingle with his before he took her mouth in a slow achingly gentle kiss. Bonnie moaned into his mouth, and he deepened the kiss. She held on to his chest for support. Damn, this man could kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily. Bonnie touched his face, and his eyes glowed. Fuck. Was it crazy that she was totally turned on right now?

Mason shut his eyes and turned away from her afraid that he scared her. He took a few deep breaths trying to get control over himself. When he calmed down, he turned back to her.

"Sorry, about that." He said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing? I've never been kissed like that in my life. And, as for your eyes glowing, well…I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

He laughed, shaking his head. He leaned into her, placing his forehead against hers. "Bonnie Bennett, you are something else." He said, kissing her cheek. He then hugged her with his face buried in her neck inhaling her scent. He kissed her neck and then pulled back.

"Don't make any plans for next Saturday, okay." He told her.

When she nodded her head, he kissed her hand and walked to his car. "Goodnight, Ms. Bennett."

As Mason drove off, and Bonnie entered her house, the black crow that sat perched in the tree outside of her house flew off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>A whole week past, and Bonnie hadn't seen or heard from Mason. No call, text, or e-mail….no nothing. And when Saturday arrived, and he still hadn't contacted her about their date, Bonnie went to the Lockwood mansion. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was really upset. She liked Mason a lot, and when he kissed her, she knew that she was falling for him. Call her a silly young fool, but she couldn't help how she felt. When she pulled up in front of the mansion, she saw his truck in the driveway. Her heart started beating fast, and her stomach balled in a knot. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She walked up to the front door and ranged the doorbell.<p>

Mason came to the door wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Bonnie heard her before she saw her. A tall skinny blonde wearing nothing but a t-shirt came up behind Mason putting her arms around his big muscular chest. Bonnie swallowed hard. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Mason whispered something in the blonde's ear causing her to pout, and then she turned around and walked away, leaving them alone.

Mason could see the tears in her eyes, and her fighting not to let them fall. He ran his hand through his curly hair in frustration before finally speaking.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I was going to call you…I mean…Shit…I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He sighed. "Jules is my girlfriend. She came to town a couple of days ago….we had been having problems….so I thought it was over…but it's not. Bonnie, I'm sorry."

A fucking tear slipped down her face. Mason stepped forward, but Bonnie held up her hand stopping him and backed away. She quickly wiped the offending tear away, shaking her head because she couldn't believe how stupid and gullible she was, she actually thought he was different.

"Don't touch me….wow Mason, you had me fooled. I thought you were one of the good guys." She laughed bitterly, looking away from him.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. You're a sweet kid." He said, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Bonnie laughed at that. "Kid, huh." Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Do you normally go around kissing kids, Mason?"

"Bonnie, I…" Bonnie didn't let him finish.

"You can save it Mason. You don't have to say anything else to me. Good bye." She walked to her car and drove away.

She promised not to waste another tear on him. He wasn't worth it. She drove home. Her phone rang as she opened her front door. She didn't answer it, not even checking to see who it was that called. She went to her room and lay across her bed. She was so mad at herself. She'd allowed herself to be a stupid teenage girl and daydream about Mason and build him up in her mind, so now she was feeling more hurt by his betrayal than she ought to have been. She was ridiculous. She shouldn't be this upset. One stupid dinner and an insanely hot kiss with a guy shouldn't make her feel like she just lost something. So, why did her heart hurt so much?

_**A/N: Wow, I bet you guys didn't see that coming! What was up with Mason and his sudden turn around? I thought he was really feeling Bonnie. Could it be that there was foul play at work…that a certain spoiled, jealous, and manipulative vampire had something to do with this…I don't know…I guess you'll have to continue reading to find out. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie was MIA for the rest of that weekend. She just couldn't bring herself to be around people right now. She ignored all calls except the ones that were from her father because there was no need to worry him unnecessarily. But, Bonnie wasn't allowed to wallow in her sadness for too long because Elena and Caroline were bamming down her door the next afternoon. They had never gone this long without talking to each other. Shit, it had been almost a full day since they had seen or heard from Bonnie.

Bonnie reluctantly opened her door because she knew if she didn't Caroline would knock it down. Elena and Caroline took one look at their friend and hugged her without saying word and that's when Bonnie finally allowed herself to cry. She told them about what happened with Mason, and she had to calm Caroline down because she was about to go and kick his ass.

"You know what Bonnie…fuck him…you are way too good for him anyway…let that blonde bimbo have him…shit he probably has fleas anyway." Caroline ranted, as she paced back and forth.

Bonnie laughed, really laughed, until tears came out of her eyes. Caroline stopped pacing and looked at Bonnie like she had lost her mind and asked her why she was laughing. Bonnie shook her head because she couldn't tell Caroline that just the other day Damon had said the same thing about Tyler.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Bonnie was walking to her car when she noticed Damon's car parked next to hers. A second later she saw him getting out and walking towards her. She stupidly looked behind her liked he was there to see someone else.<p>

"Why are you looking behind you, Bonnie?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Hmm…I don't know…I guess I'm a little surprise to see you here. You here to see me?

"Who else would I be here to see?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic, but she couldn't read his face. He wasn't smirking or wriggling his eyebrows. His face was just normal.

"Hmm…how about…Stefan…Elena….Alaric…" she said, raising up her hand and lifting each finger as she called their name. Damon grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could go on.

"Okay, I get it Bonnie." He said. When she tried to pull her hand free, he tightened his hold bringing her hand to his chest.

"I was thinking maybe we could go get a bite to eat."

"Sorry Damon sucking someone's blood is not my idea of a good meal." She said not caring that she was being obtuse. She knew what he meant, but something inside of her felt like being difficult.

"Very funny…I see that you are in a mood today…do you want to talk about it?" he asked, bending his knees slightly so he could look into her green eyes.

"No I don't. Can I please have my hand back?" she said tugging for him to release her. Damon let her go.

Damon didn't like Bonnie like this. She was cranky and irritable all because of that dick Mason Lockwood. Maybe he should have just killed him instead of compelling him to see Bonnie as nothing but a sweet kid who had a little crush on him. It took a lot to compel Mason because he was fighting really hard against it but in the end he succumbed like everyone else.

"You know…I didn't know that you were the type to allow some guy to fuck with your head Bonnie. I thought you were above shit like that…I guess I was wrong." He said, backing away from her. He turned around and walked to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot leaving Bonnie standing there in shock.

After a while, Bonnie got pissed off. Who the hell did Damon think he was? Where did he get off judging her when he didn't have a clue. She got into her car and drove to the boarding house.

Bonnie barged into the boarding house without knocking. She walked into the living room and saw Damon at the bar pouring himself a drink. He rolled his eyes when she walked up to him with her green eyes blazing and her hands on her hip.

"Bonnie, I'm not in the fucking mood for your mouth. In fact…you being a totally stupid bitch over Mason Lockwood is the cause of my sour mood so I suggest that you get the fuck out." He said, draining his glass of Bourbon.

Bonnie had been in a foul mood all day, and Damon had just pushed her over the limit. So, she made his brain go pop…by giving him an aneurysm. Damon dropped the glass in his hand and grabbed his head in pain.

"Bon-nieeee." He groaned in pain. "Bon-nieee… stop."

Bonnie popped a few more of his brain cells for good measure before easing up. Damon straightened up and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was pissed and oddly turned on. He was confused as to what he wanted to do to her- kill her or fuck her.

"That wasn't very nice Bonnie." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Well… that is what you get for calling me out of my name." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon smirked. "Bonnie, I recall saying you were being a bitch; I didn't call you a bitch. That is two totally different things."

"Yeah…and what about the stupid part." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Well fuck Bonnie…you are letting what that dick did to you mess with your mind…and if that isn't stupid then I don't know what is?"

Bonnie sighed. Damon was an idiot, but he was right for once. She had let what Mason did mess with her mind a little.

Damon smiled when he saw that she was considering what he said and agreeing that he was right.

"Now…can nice Bonnie come out and play? I like her…she is more fun to be around." He said batting his eyelashes.

Bonnie gave him the finger. Damon laughed. He poured himself another glass of Bourbon and offered her one. Bonnie shook her head no.

Damon studied Bonnie as he took a sip of his drink. He could see that she was wind up tight. She was cranky and bitchy. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that little Bonnie Bennett was sexually frustrated. Shit, he would be too if he was her. It couldn't be easy being a virgin these days with everything being about sex and on top of that having to deal with raging teenage hormones. But, Bonnie never seemed to have a problem with not having sex before, so what changed? Then it hit him. Bonnie had gotten a small taste of what it was like to be with a man. Well fuck…Mason Lockwood was good for something after all, he thought. He had awakened sleeping beauty to the pleasures of the flesh.

Damon raised his glass in the air in Bonnie's direction like he was making a toast to her. When Bonnie looked at him questioningly, he flashed a devilish smile. He laughed when she rolled her eyes. The little witch had no clue that he was about to flip the script.

* * *

><p>Elena was spending the weekend with Stefan again, so after the football game instead of going to Elena's house like they normally did, they were going to the boarding house. There was a small part of Bonnie that wondered if Stefan was compelling Jenna because Elena spent so much time away from home. But, Bonnie dismissed the thought because she knew that Stefan wasn't like that…that was more of a Damon move. Caroline decided to hang with Tyler, so it was just Elena and Bonnie going to the house.<p>

When they got there, Elena went up to Stefan's room to change out of her cheerleading uniform. Bonnie waited in the living room looking through Damon and Stefan's CD collection. She laughed when she spotted N'sync; she wondered who that one belong too. The more she looked she noticed that a lot of the CDs were 90s music. Damon silently walked into the living room admiring Bonnie in her little cheerleading uniform. She had really great legs…they were smooth and shapely. He eyes slowly moved up her legs and rested on her tight little ass and small waist. Bonnie had a gorgeous little body; he wondered why she always covered herself up. Except for right now in this uniform, Bonnie didn't often show much skin.

"What's so funny he asked?" He smiled when Bonnie jumped.

Bonnie held up the N'sync CD. "So…is this yours or Stefan's?" she asked, laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding. Do I look like I listen to N'sync?...I'm more of a Nine Inch Nails kind of guy. Have you ever heard of them?"

"Yeah…but I'm not into heavy metal…I am more of a Foo Fighters alternative rock kind of girl." She said.

"Not all of their stuff is heavy metal…a few of their songs sound alternative." He walked to the display case and pulled out the CD. "Take this home with you and listen to the "Closer to god" track, it's my favorite song of theirs.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Believe me it's not what you think…trust me." He said winking at her.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket getting ready to leave for the night. As he was walking out of the living room, Elena was coming in. "Nice pajamas, doppelganger." Elena's mouth dropped open. Damon had never called her that before. Lately, Elena had notice that Damon's been acting and treating her differently. He no longer cornered her when Stefan left the room or flirted outrageously with her. He didn't even look at her the same way anymore. It used to be that he would look at her with longing in his eyes, but now there was nothing there. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

"What are you doing with that?" Elena asked, pointing to the CD in Bonnie's hand.

"Damon told me to listen to one of the tracks on here…he says that it's one of his favorite songs."

"Well put it in…let's hear it." She said sitting on the sofa. Bonnie walked to the entertainment center and put the CD in and sat down next to Elena.

As the song started to play both girls liked the beat, but as they listened to the words their eyes got huge. Bonnie put her hand over her mouth and started to giggle. She had never heard anything like this in her life. Did people actually make songs like this…apparently so.

"Elena, if I were you I'd be scared." Bonnie said, falling down laughing.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why should I be scared?" she asked trying not to laugh because Bonnie's laughter was contagious.

"Because he wants you." Bonnie said, holding herself because now she had to pee. Elena shook her head at Bonnie because she was being really immature. But, Bonnie couldn't help it, that song kind of freaked her out, thankfully Damon only had eyes for Elena, Bonnie thought as she raced to the bathroom.

Elena pressed the repeat button and listen to the song again…she kind of liked it.

_**AN: Hey guys, I don't know if you have notice, but I've been updating every day, which surprised me because I didn't think that my schedule would allow me to be able to do that, but it has worked out. And, I have to admit I am digging writing this story. **_

_**I can't wait to see Bonnie's reaction when she realizes that she is the object of Damon's affection and not Elena….ooh….I think she is going to freak out! **_

_**If you are not familiar with this Nine Inch Nails song then go to YouTube and type in "Closer", to listen to the radio version which I like, and you'll understand Bonnie and Elena's reaction. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries_

**Chapter 7**

It was Bonnie's eighteenth birthday, and Damon had rented out a night club to throw her a surprise party. Everyone was in on the surprise except for the birthday girl. Getting Bonnie to the party was Elena and Caroline's only job; Damon had done everything else. When he first told every one of his intentions, it didn't go over so well. Everyone was a little bit hesitate of his motives especially Caroline. She still wasn't buying that Damon and Bonnie were now "friends", something just didn't seem right. But, because she didn't really have anything to back up her suspicions, she grudgingly went along with his plans. Besides, if he did anything to Bonnie, she would fuck his ass up.

Bonnie was still in a funk and wasn't really as excited as she should have been about her birthday. So, when Caroline and Elena showed up at her door, saying that they were going to a club to celebrate her birthday….let's just say Bonnie wasn't hopping up and down with joy. No matter what they said, Bonnie refused to go. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and shaking her head from side to side like a difficult toddler. So, Caroline pulled out her big guns and laid the mother lode of guilt trips on Bonnie.

Caroline started to cry. "You know Bonnie; you just don't know how lucky you are. At least you get to turn eighteen…I'll never turn eighteen and get to celebrate this milestone like a normal teenager.

Bonnie hugged her, feeling bad because she hadn't thought about that, so she gave in and went upstairs to shower. Caroline had made her feel so guilty that Bonnie even let Caroline dress her and do her makeup. When Bonnie went upstairs, Caroline looked at Elena and said, "Meryl Streep has nothing on me."

When they pulled up to the night club and got out of the car, Bonnie had to pull down her dress. She still couldn't believe that she let Caroline dress her. Bonnie had on a short black silk dress that was backless and hugged her small body showcasing her curves and flawless caramel colored skin. Bonnie had never showed so much skin in her life. She had on a pair of black strappy heels that added three inches to her height. Her hair was swept up in a twisted updo with bangs framing her face, so with the added touch of Caroline's make up to enhance her already beautiful features, Bonnie Bennett looked like she just stepped off of a runway.

What Caroline didn't tell Bonnie was that not only did Damon buy the dress and shoes for her to wear tonight, but he also picked it out. It had shocked Caroline when Damon showed up at her house this morning with the dress and shoes telling her to make sure that Bonnie wore this tonight or he would back her neck. When she told all of this to Elena on the car ride to Bonnie's house, Elena sat there in stunned silence. She didn't know what to think. It was like Damon was treating Bonnie like she was his woman instead of his "friend". She tried to suppress the hint of jealousy that was trying to take hold.

As they walked to the entrance of the club, Bonnie wasn't sure how they were supposed to get in considering that they were underage. Caroline assured her that it would not be a problem. Caroline and Elena let Bonnie walk in front of them, so when she opened the door and was greeted with the shocking "SURPRISE!" from everyone in the club, Bonnie screamed, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She stood there in shocked silence, as Damon walked up and hugged her. He encircled her in his muscular arms, his hand touching her naked back as he whispered in her ear.

"Surprise birthday girl." Bonnie shivered under his touch. He pulled back and looked at her with a knowing smile on his face. He released her, but his hand remained on the small of her back as everyone came up to Bonnie to wish her a happy birthday.

"We got you didn't we?" Caroline yelled, excited that they pulled off the surprise. She hugged Bonnie pulling her away from Damon.

Elena then hugged Bonnie and wished her a happy birthday, but her mind was still on Damon's possessive like hold on the small of Bonnie's back. She had watched as his thumb lightly massaged the exposed skin above her dress.

Stefan noticed the funny look on Elena's face but didn't comment on it. He hugged Bonnie, and when his hand touched her naked back, Damon pulled Bonnie from his brother's arms and asked her to dance.

"So, were you surprised little witch?" he asked her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Surprise isn't the word…flabbergasted is more like it."

"Well…you look absolutely gorgeous." He said and then licked his lips.

Bonnie blinked because for a split second it crossed her mind that Damon Salvatore was a sexy motherfucker when he did that, then immediately cursed herself for having the insane thought.

"How were Caroline and Elena able to do all of this?" she asked assuming that they were the ones who set this all up.

"Everyone helped out." He replied. He didn't want to freak her out by telling her that this surprise party and everything was all his doing. His gut told him that Bonnie wasn't ready to know that his feelings for her had changed. For right now, the less she knew the better because she was still getting used to the idea of being just his "friend".

Damon suddenly felt Bonnie tense up in his arms. He looked at her questioningly and noticed that her green eyes were looking in the direction of the door. He looked behind him and saw Mason walk in with a tall skinny blonde. Fuck. He was going to put that mangy dog down once and for all.

"I'll get rid of them." Damon said to Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "No…it's fine…I'm okay." She said, turning her eyes away from the stunning looking couple. They looked like Ken and Barbie she thought. "I need a drink."

Damon nodded and walked her to the bar. "A Strawberry Daiquiri, please." She said to the bartender. Damon was about to order himself a drink when the caterer walked up to Damon and whispered something in his ear. Damon excused himself and went to the back of the club. If Bonnie had not been so distracted by Mason and Jules showing up, she would have wondered why the caterer was talking to Damon like he was the boss, but because she was distracted it didn't even register on her radar.

Bonnie drunk her daiquiri, trying not to let her eyes wander over to Mason and Jules. When she sat the empty glass down on the bar and ordered another one, the bartender raised his eyebrow.

"I am the birthday girl…it's my party." When he gave her the second daiquiri, Bonnie gave him a polite smile and walked away.

She was about to go join Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler when Mason walked up to her. She couldn't believe his nerve.

"Happy birthday Bonnie." He said to her.

Mason couldn't explain why he was here, but when Tyler said that he was going to Bonnie's surprise birthday party, something in him wanted to come and share this moment with her. It was like he had waited for this day to come or something, which is totally fucking insane considering she was nothing to him. But, why did he feel so drawn to her? Even now standing in front of her, Mason had to stop himself from reaching out and touching her face.

"Thank you." Was all Bonnie said. When she tried to walk around him, he stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm.

"Bonnie…I don't want you to hate me." He said, running his hands roughly through his curly hair because he was frustrated that he couldn't explain why he was feeling the way he was. "I want us to be friends."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Mason…you have got to be kidding me…I don't want to be your friend. I realize that I am young and inexperienced in a lot of ways…but I do recognize the fact that you lead me to believe that we were about to start something…and then boom like that (she snapped her fingers) you act like I'm just some silly little girl who had a crush on you that you patted on the head and sent packing."

Before Mason had a chance to respond, the lights in the club went dark and everyone started to sing happy birthday to Bonnie as a huge cake was being wheeled out. Bonnie stepped away from Mason as Damon rolled the cake up to her. Bonnie smiled, but she could feel the tension around her mouth.

Damon walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Make a wish, birthday girl." He said.

Bonnie leaned over the cake and blew out the candles and when she straightened up her head spun a little. That second daiquiri had finally kicked in. Bonnie giggled.

"Happy birthday to me!" Bonnie yelled, raising her hands in the air like she had just scored a touchdown.

Everyone laughed. Caroline and Elena looked at each other. Bonnie was fucked up. Caroline walked to Bonnie's side and took the drink from her hand.

"It's time to cut the cake, Bonnie." She said as a reason why she took her drink away.

Bonnie cut a small piece of cake and put it into her mouth and then turned to Damon and fed the rest to him. His eyes widen in surprise for a second before opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him. His tongue grazed over her thumb before she removed her fingers from his mouth. Bonnie cocked her head to the side, as she looked at his mouth and then up into his intense blue eyes.

Mason saw everything that happened and couldn't understand why he suddenly felt jealous. He turned away from the little scene and made his way back over to Jules.

The Dj started up the music again and everyone started to dance. Bonnie grabbed Damon by his collar and pulled him onto the dance floor. She was feeling good and enjoying herself. She refused to think about Mason and that stuck up bitch Jules. Besides, she had Damon here, and she saw in his eyes that he wanted her. He was the sexiest motherfucker in this club…other than Mason that is, but she didn't want to think about him.

Had Bonnie not been fucked up, she would have never done and said some of the things that she did. She bought her mouth to Damon's ear and started singing the Nine Inch Nails song.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside…" _

Damon instantly got hard. "Meet me in the back in five minutes." Bonnie whispered. She pulled away from him and made her way to the back of the club going through the double doors.

Damon stood there in shock. He ran his hand through his black hair. He knew that Bonnie couldn't be serious. He had known her for a while now, and he had never seen her like this. Fuck! He was so turned on right now after hearing her talk like that. He looked around the club, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Damon made up his mind, and no one noticed as he slipped to the back of the club through the double doors.

Before he could say anything, Bonnie was on him in a flash. She kissed him hard on the mouth as Damon pushed her up against the wall. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned when he tasted her. They went at it like that for a few minutes before Damon lost it; he had to have her right then and there. He pushed her dress up around her waist and pulled down her black lace panties. Within seconds, his pants were down his knees, and he was entering her small…tight…warm… magical pussy. He almost died.

Bonnie didn't realize that it would hurt so much. Damon could feel her body resisting him so he licked his hand to use as a lubricant and rub it on his dick to make it easier to enter her. Bonnie bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. He was too big…it was too much. Bonnie pushed against his chest for him to release her.

Damon held his body still and gently kissed her mouth and her cheek, trying to soothe her. "Shhh…hold still…let your body get used to mine. I promise I'll make this good for you." He kissed her again, he slipped his tongue into her mouth simulating what he was about to do to her body. Bonnie moaned into his mouth as Damon slowly began to move within her. It still hurt like a motherfucker but little bursts of pleasurable feeling started to emerge, and after a while it started to feel good. Bonnie moaned, biting into Damon's shoulder. He could feel her body opening up for him which allowed him to ease all the way into her.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie couldn't talk because the pressure that was building up inside of her was overwhelming. She felt like she was going to die because it felt so good…she could feel herself coming.

"Talk to me Bonnie…does it feel good…?" Fuck! He could feel himself coming, but he was trying to hold himself back, so she could come first.

"Y-YYes…oh…god…yes." She finally got out.

Bonnie thought she was going to shatter into a million pieces as she came, and Damon came within seconds after her.

He rested his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily into each other mouths. Damon kissed her hard on the mouth. "FUCK!...that was unbelievable." He said amazed.

Damon eased out of her, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Bonnie nodded her head yes. She moved away from him. She slipped on her underwear and then pulled down her dress. Damon pulled up his pants, zipping it closed. He held her face within the palm of his hands, looking into her eyes again making sure she was okay.

"Hey…talk to me…are you okay with what just happened?" he asked her.

"Yes…I'm okay." She removed his hands from her face. "I need to get back to my party."

Bonnie walked away from him. She slipped into the restroom, locking the door. She cleaned herself up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Bonnie Bennett, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." She said to herself and walked out of the ladies restroom.

_**AN: Well…did you guys see that coming…I think not! WOW. Where will it go from here? I bet Bonnie will never again drink another Strawberry Daiquiri in her life. This was my first explicit sex scene…so how did I do? Review and tell me your thoughts on what happened. Do you think Bonnie did this because she was upset about Mason or do you think that maybe she has wanted Damon all along? Or, could it be that Bonnie just felt like getting laid? Tell me what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 8**

Elena stood against the wall watching as Caroline danced with both Stefan and Tyler. Elena had been in a strange mood all night, normally she would have been out on the dance floor enjoying herself too, but she just didn't feel like it. She kept thinking about what was going on with Damon and Bonnie. Elena's eyes wandered around the club watching everyone have a good time when she spotted Bonnie walking out of the double doors from the back of the club. She then ducked into the ladies restroom, and not two minutes later Damon came through the same doors. Her mouth dropped open because her mind was putting two and two together, and it was coming up that Bonnie and Damon had been together…doing what, she didn't want to speculate. She watched Damon as he scanned the club like he was looking for someone, then he walked to the bar.

Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler came back to the table and sat down, but Elena remained standing against the wall. She watched as Bonnie came out of the restroom and made her way towards their table. Bonnie's eyes kept darting around the club, and when she saw Elena looking at her Bonnie smiled hesitantly.

Bonnie sat down at the table with her friends. She was really ready to go home, but she knew that she couldn't leave her own party. She looked around the club and noticed that Mason and Jules were gone. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand to get her attention.

"Hey…where have you been?" she asked.

"I needed to get some air…it got a little too warm in here." Bonnie lied, not looking Caroline in the eye.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Caroline asked

"No…and I'm kind of hungry…would you mind fixing me a plate?" Bonnie asked. She was really sore and every move she made only made it worse.

"Sure…sweetie…what do you want?"

"Anything." Bonnie replied.

Caroline got up from the table and walked across the club to where the food was laid out. Elena took her seat, but before she could say anything to Bonnie, Damon sat down at the table with his eyes on Bonnie. Elena watched as Bonnie ignored him and turned to her.

"Why are you so quite?" Bonnie asked Elena. She noticed that Elena had barely said five words to her all night.

Elena looked across the table at Damon who was still looking at Bonnie but was now sulking. She looked back at Bonnie. "I'm just tired…it's been a long day."

Bonnie grabbed her hand. "Thank you guys for this…I wasn't expecting anything…this was really great."

"So…you had a good time tonight Bonnie?" Damon asked in a snarky way. He was really pissed off that she was now trying to ignore him. He just didn't get her. She was the one that initiated what happened, and now she was acting like he didn't exist. He didn't expect her to fall in love with him or anything…well maybe he kind of did…but he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to act like this either…like she wanted to forget having fucked him. If that was the case then Bonnie was sorely mistaken because he would remind her every second of every minute of every hour …

Bonnie looked across the table at Damon. She could see that he was mad at her and honestly she couldn't blame him. She knew that she was being standoffish with him, but she couldn't help it. She was freaking out...she had just fucked him in the back room of a night club! She had no excuse for her behavior. Seeing Mason with Jules messed with her mind a little bit, and she needed a drink to take the edge off. Bonnie knew that she was a light weight when it came to alcohol, so she shied away from it, but who knew that drinking two strawberry daiquiris would release her inhibitions to the point where she'd do something so drastic like losing her virginity in the back of a club to Damon Salvatore. And, now he kept looking at her with those eyes of his, trying to bore a hole right through her. She wished that she could just leave and get away from him.

Caroline walked back to the table carrying Bonnie's food. She sat the plate down in front of Bonnie, giving her the excuse not to answer Damon. She began eating. But, Damon refused to let her off the hook.

"I see you've worked up an appetite there…haven't you Bonnie?" He said draining his glass.

He smirked when she pushed her plate away. Everyone at the table looked between him and Bonnie. They could tell that something was going on they just couldn't figure out what…except for Elena. She could tell just by the way Damon looked at Bonnie that they had just fucked. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

"You guys…thank you for my party…it was really great…but I've had enough excitement for one night…" Bonnie didn't get a chance to finish because Caroline interrupted her.

"Wait….what…I know you are not ready to leave now are you?" she asked.

"Yeah…Care…I'm sorry…but…" Bonnie didn't get a chance to finish because Caroline was adamantly shaking her head no.

"Bonnie…you just can't leave your own party." She said

Bonnie knew Caroline was right. She risked a look at Damon and saw in is face that he was going to make the rest of this night very difficult for her. She wouldn't be surprised if he blurted out to everyone that they'd just had sex in the back room. And, she vowed to light his ass up if he did.

Stefan, like everyone else at the table could feel the tension between Damon and Bonnie, and he could see that Bonnie was very uncomfortable. So, he got up and asked Bonnie to dance with him. Even though she was hurting, she got up and took his hand; she was so grateful to get away from Damon.

Stefan pulled Bonnie into his arms, and his eyes widened. He looked down at her in shock and worry. He could smell that she had been with Damon. Because he was so worried about her, he did the most uncharacteristic thing...he took hold of her chin lifting her face to look into her eyes. Bonnie was taken back for a second because Stefan had never touched her like that before.

"Bonnie…did Damon force you to be with him?" he asked her, searching her eyes.

Bonnie sighed. She should have known that even though she had washed herself in the ladies restroom that a vampire would still be able to detect a scent over soap and water. She didn't want to discuss this right now, but she couldn't have Stefan believing that Damon forced her to have sex.

"Stefan…Damon didn't force me to do anything…what happened was my fault." She said.

He removed his hand from her face. "Bonnie, what were you thinking?" he asked her in disbelief.

Bonnie laughed softly with regret as her eyes began to fill up with tears. "That's the thing…I wasn't thinking…Stefan, I've never messed up this badly before." A tear escape from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Stefan wiped the tear away with this thumb.

When Stefan had first asked Bonnie to dance, Damon had to force himself not to say or do anything stupid because every fiber of his being was screaming that Bonnie was his, and he didn't want his brother touching her not even to dance. He watched as they danced. His face was like stone, and his eyes were glacial as he saw Stefan lift Bonnie's face to him, looking deeply into her eyes, and when he wiped her tear away, Damon was out of his seat and standing before them in a flash.

Damon grabbed Stefan's wrist in a tight grip. "Little brother…I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stefan and Damon glared at one another; it was like they were having a conversation between each other, but they were doing it with their eyes.

Bonnie quickly wiped her face, getting rid of any sign that she had been crying. She didn't like the death stares that the Salvatore brothers were giving each other.

"Damon…please don't do this…we were…" She didn't finish as Damon roughly let go of Stefan and glared at her. His eyes were menacing. Bonnie stepped back.

"When did you and Stefan become a we?" His voice was dripping with venom.

Elena, Caroline, and Tyler came up to them after witnessing what was happening. Tyler got in between them.

"Whoa…guys…hey…we are at a party…surrounded by people…you can't do this shit here." He said looking between the two brothers.

Caroline stood in front of Bonnie. She didn't like the way Damon was looking at her. Elena grabbed Stefan's arm to get his attention.

"Hey…come on…let's get out of here." When he still wouldn't look at her, Elena turned his face to her. "Stefan…please, let's go." Stefan allowed himself to be pulled away by her.

"Damon, maybe you should go outside and get some air." Tyler suggested.

Damon's anger was still at a boiling point. For once he was happy that baby vamp and teen wolf intervened because for a moment there he wanted to hurt Bonnie. He didn't know where the urge came from, but something inside of him felt the need to physically hurt her. It scared him because even when he and Bonnie were at their worst and couldn't stand each other; the thought never even crossed his mind to physically put his hands on her. Damon walked out of the club.

Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie walked back to their table sitting down. Caroline whispered in Tyler's ear, and he got up from the table, leaving the two girls alone.

Bonnie knew that if Stefan could smell Damon on her then so could Caroline…hell maybe even Tyler too. She felt really embarrassed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Caroline.

"Hey…Bonnie…I'm not judging you okay. I love you, and I got your back, no matter what."

Bonnie looked at Caroline and the tears started to fall. "Care…I can't believe that I did this."

Caroline hugged her, rubbing her back. "I have to say Bonnie…when you do fuck up…you do it big time."

Both girls laughed. Bonnie pulled back and wiped her tears away. She looked at Caroline seriously now. "Damon isn't going to let this go."

The brief couple of months she spent with Damon was still hard for Caroline to get over. Even though she didn't remember everything that happened between them, she still remember bits and pieces. She knew that Damon had fed from her, and that they had sex. There were times when he threaten her and made her do things that she didn't want to do. Even after she was turned and kicked his ass for the way he treated her, there was a part of Caroline that would never forgive him.

"I think you are right sweetie. I saw the way he looked at you…he won't be letting this go anytime soon."

Bonnie and Caroline stayed until the end of the party. Damon didn't come back and for that Bonnie was grateful. Damon was going to make this hard for her. Even though Damon couldn't have Elena, Bonnie knew that he was still in love with her, and she refused to be his rebound. Bonnie wasn't stupid; she saw the way Damon was looking at her now…like he owned her or something. She was not going to play this game with him. He wasn't going to turn her life upside down. She needed time to think. Her life had changed so much in the span of a few hours. She was now eighteen .She was no longer a virgin. She had sex with Damon Salvatore. And, to make matters worse, she still had feelings for Mason Lockwood.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries_

**Chapter 9**

Damon was literally going crazy because he had not seen Bonnie in days. She was avoiding him, probably using her magic to elude him. He felt like he was going through withdrawals or some shit like that, he needed to get his Bonnie Bennett fix. She didn't even come to the boarding house with Elena and Caroline anymore. Damon was so desperate that he even showed up at the high school football game in hopes of cornering Bonnie during half time, but she wasn't there. Instead, he cornered Elena.

Elena walked to the side of the bleachers to get some Gatorade when Damon grabbed her arm spinning her around. She was about to scream until she saw that it was him. Her heart speeded up with excitement at having Damon this close to her. She looked into his intense blue eyes. He had not cornered her like this in a long time. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching. But, her excitement quickly faded when Damon opened his mouth.

"Where is that little witch? She has been hiding from me all week…where the fuck is she?" He asked Elena.

Elena was so pissed. She jerked her arm from Damon's hold. "Damon…you need to leave Bonnie a lone…she doesn't want anything to do with you." Elena said hatefully.

"Well Elena that isn't your call to make…now is it? You tell that little witch that if I don't see her face tonight at the boarding house…one of these peppy little cheerleaders is going to get drained before the night is over...you got that." He said menacingly, his eyes wide and crazy looking.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Damon sat in the living room of the boarding house drinking bourbon out of a glass. He knew that she would come now. Bonnie wouldn't let some innocent girl die because of her. Damon smiled to himself; controlling Bonnie would be easy because he knew her weakness. He was so pissed at her for avoiding him. His body tensed in anticipation when he heard the door open. He inhaled deeply…mmmmm…vanilla. Bonnie was here. Damon stood up and went to the bar, pouring himself another glass of bourbon as Bonnie walked in.<p>

Damon smirked as he watched her. He could tell that she was pissed and was ready to light his ass up. Well, let her try, and he'd kill everyone on her fucking cheerleading squad.

"Well…you took your sweet time getting here…another five minutes and I would've had a cheerleader as my night cap instead of this glass of bourbon. Next time…your little ass better be here pronto…you got that?" he said angrily.

Bonnie stood there taking in what he said. Damon had lost his mind. He was talking to her like he owned her or something, the next thing he'd be telling her was how high to jump.

"Damon…get real…I don't know what kind of game you are playing here, but I want no part of it…what happened between us was a mistake…let it go or you will regret it." She said.

"Is that a threat Bonnie…because if it is…you need to work on your delivery." He said callously.

Bonnie knew this Damon very well. She hadn't seen him in a while, not since he attacked her in the woods after she was possessed by Emily. She had wondered how long he'd keep up the little ruse he had going. She should have known that he hadn't really changed, but she wasn't surprised, deep down she knew he was still the same low down dirty homicidal vampire he had always been. Damon threating to kill an innocent cheerleader just to get his way proved it.

"Damon…don't mess with me…I have no qualms about lighting your ass up again… and this time I won't be persuaded by Elena to spare you."

Damon laughed. "You're really cute…you know that. The thing is Bonnie…you are not going to do that…because if you hurt me then I'll turn around and hurt…or better yet kill some innocent bystander who had nothing to do with this shit…and it will be all your fault."

Bonnie tried to keep her breathing even, so as not to show any sign of her alarm. But, it was hard to do because her mind was racing. She couldn't risk that he was bluffing because Damon was too unpredictable. He was capable of anything.

"Damon…I know that you are angry with me about what happened…I admit that I handled it all wrong…and if I hurt you then I'm sorry…okay…but you can't let what happened between us cost innocent people their lives."

Damon walked up to her and touched her face. "What makes you think you have the power to hurt me?" His voice was soft when he said that, but his eyes were cold.

Bonnie moved out of his reach. "Damon…what do you want from me?"

Damon dropped his hand and took a swallow out of his glass before answering her. "Bonnie…what do you think I want from you?"

She stood there in silence, then her green eyes widen. Damon smiled evilly. He dragged his finger along the exposed skin above her shirt and unbuttoned the top button. Bonnie grabbed hold of his wrist.

"No." Bonnie moved his hand away from her.

Damon turned away and walked to the window. "So…you are willing to let innocent people die instead of giving yourself to me…I didn't think you could be so selfish Bonnie."

Bonnie wasn't stupid. She knew what he was trying to do. She wasn't going to fall for his trap. And, that was exactly what this was…a trap. He knew that she would never let anyone get hurt or die because of her. But, she would not sacrifice herself. She would find a way to stop him before he hurt anyone.

"Damon…I'm not playing this game with you." Bonnie started to walk out of the living room. Damon stopped her.

"Oh…Bonnie." He said in a sing song voice.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and her heart stopped. Damon held a gagged and tied up Julie Carmichael, her cheerleading teammate. Bonnie could see that the girl was scared to death; her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and Bonnie could practically see her heart beating out of her chest because she was breathing so hard.

"So…who is it going to be Bonnie…you or Julie?" He asked her, smelling Julie's neck.

Bonnie's heart dropped to the floor. This couldn't be happening right now. She had to be dreaming. What was happening wasn't real. But, when Damon vamped out with his eyes turning blood red, Bonnie snapped out of it and knew this was actually happening.

"Damon…please don't do this…okay…" Bonnie started to cry; her voice thick with emotion.

"Bonnie…I'm waiting…for an answer."

When Bonnie remained silent, Damon opened his mouth exposing his fangs preparing to bite into the neck of the red headed cheerleader until Bonnie stopped him.

"M-Me…okay…please let her go." Bonnie sobbed.

Damon's face returned to normal and he smiled. "See…was that so difficult?"

Bonnie saw as Damon compelled Julie to forget what happened then he ungagged her and broke the rope tied around her wrists and ankles. The girl walked out of the house like nothing horrific had just happened to her.

Bonnie's green eyes blazed with anger and outrage, but the emotion that trumped them all was hatred. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

Damon had never heard her voice sound so cold. "Bonnie you have no choice…and if you use your magic against me…the bodies will hit the floor."

Damon smiled when he heard her heart accelerate. She believed him…good. "Now…go home and get some rest because we have a big day planned for tomorrow."

Bonnie's green eyes widen in surprise because she had assumed that Damon would want to have sex with her tonight. She started to walk out of the living room before he changed his mind, but Damon stopped her.

"Oh…Bonnie." He said in the same sing song voice that now sent a chill down her spine.

Bonnie's heart stopped. She looked back at him, assuming the worst.

"Good night." Damon said and then smiled.

Bonnie didn't respond. She turned away from him, walking out the living room and through the front door.

Damon walked to the bar and poured himself a drink of his favorite brown elixir. He sat down in front of the fire. Things had gone remarkably well. A plan that he concocted had actually worked. He didn't know that Bonnie would be able to avoid him for so long. He couldn't compete with her magic, and if Bonnie wanted to avoid him for the rest of her life, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He had to hand it to the witch, she was very resourceful. But, you didn't live for over a hundred and sixty five years without learning something. Bonnie was smart, but he was smarter.

He knew her weakness, so he was able to draw her out and force her to come to him. He knew that Bonnie still had feelings for Mason Lockwood, and that she would never be able to fall in love with him while she was still mooning over the wolf. Because of his genius plan, Bonnie would now be forced to be around him, and that would give him the chance to win her heart. Bonnie was not like other girls. He made the mistake of believing that she would instantly fall in love with him after he took her virginity, but it would take more than just sex to win his witch's heart. He wasn't worried…what woman could resist him. Then it hit him. Katherine and Elena were able to resist him. Well…they didn't count…they were freaks of nature…and everybody knows that freaks of nature are only attracted to other freaks. And, his little brother was as freaky as they come. A vampire that likes to feast on bambi…what kind of freaky shit is that?

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to write today. But, since you guys are really digging this fanfic, I figured that you would rather have a short chapter than none at all. So, what do you guys think? Review and tell me your thoughts. **_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 10**

It had been over a month since Bonnie had been at Damon's beck and call, dropping everything to attend to his wants and needs. If she had to describe her "relationship" with Damon, Bonnie would say it was some freaky from of companionship. She accompanied him on outings such as shopping, whether for clothes or cars, they dined together, went to sporting events…which came as a surprise because Bonnie never pictured Damon as a sports fan. He even took her to the Kentucky Derby and dressed her in the most outlandish attire. She thought that Damon had lost his mind especially when he demanded she wear the most atrocious hat that she had ever seen. When they got there, her jaw dropped when she saw that there were other women dressed just like herself…she fit right in…it blew her young mind…she had never seen anything like it. Damon was opening up a whole new world to her.

But, what was confusing Bonnie the most was the fact that Damon had yet to touch her or demand sex from her. Every now and then he would corner her, backing her against the wall and kiss her senseless. He would invade her personal space and come as close as possible to her without touching any part of her body, and gaze intently into her eyes, pinning her where she stood with his heated penetrating icy blue eyes. And, he would stand there in front of her, blocking out everything around her, inhaling her scent and when her heart beat would accelerated, he'd walk away. Bonnie knew his game…he was trying to seduce her. Bonnie would go home every night with her body quivering with need and desire and then take a cold shower to try to alleviate the tension that Damon had aroused within her body.

Now, it was getting really difficult to even be in the same room as him. Her body hummed every time he was near. But, she refused to give in to him because she wasn't fooled, no matter the effect he was having on her traitorous body, she knew who she was dealing with… an unstable, temperamental homicidal vampire. She was always waiting for him to flip the script and turn on her in an instant. After that night with Julie Carmichael, scary Damon was never far from her mind. And, Bonnie was scared of Damon when he showed his evil, dark side; she couldn't help it. Her mind would always go back to the night he attacked her, viciously biting into her neck…trying to kill her.

* * *

><p>Damon came to pick Bonnie up from school. He waited against his car for her to come out. His eyes narrowed when he spotted her talking to Tyler. He didn't want Bonnie talking to Tyler anymore because he wanted to sever all ties to Mason Lockwood, and that included Tyler. When they got to the boarding house, Damon informed her that he no longer wanted her to see Tyler. At first, Bonnie laughed because she thought he was joking. She had known Tyler all of her life; they had grown up together. She quickly realized that Damon was serious and when she told him no that she would not stop seeing Tyler, his intense blue eyes became huge and crazed looking as he got in her face and threatened to rip out Tyler's heart if he caught her so much as looking in his direction. Without warning, Damon suddenly grabbed her arms, shoving her against the wall, hurting her. Bonnie swallowed hard as tears pricked her eyes.<p>

"Damon let me go, you're hurting me." She tried to keep her heart beat steady and not show fear.

Damon knew he was hurting her and there was a sick part of him deep down inside that liked towering over the most powerful Bennett witch in history and having complete control over her. He tightened his hold, and Bonnie gasped in pain. Bonnie's powers shot out of her sending Damon flying across the room. He crashed hard into the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Bonnie slowly walked towards Damon with her tiny hands fisted and her green eyes hard. "Don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again." Bonnie stood over Damon's prone body. In an instant he was rushing at her in vampiric speed with his hand wrapped around her slender throat pushing her against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you used your power against me?" He gritted through his teeth, slightly disoriented.

Bonnie's furious green eyes narrowed, she released her powers again on him with a crippling aneurysm. Damon fell to the floor clutching his head in agony.

"S-S-Stop… Bon-nnnie!" he screamed in pain. Bonnie stood over him and waited. She had never made him suffer this long before, but she had to punish him for what he did to her.

Elena and Stefan walked into the boarding house and stopped cold when they saw the scene in the living room. Elena screamed, rushing to Bonnie as Stefan ran to his brother who was couched down on the floor in debilitating pain.

"Bonnie…what are you doing…you're killing him!" Elena screamed at her in fear. She grabbed Bonnie's arms, trying to get her attention, and Bonnie winced in pain causing her to break the hold she had on Damon.

Damon fell back on the floor in relief. He took a couple of deep breaths that he really didn't need and with every breath that he took in and then released he felt surprisingly better. He got up to his feet and stared at Bonnie; his glacial blue eyes dangerously cold.

"Witch…you are going to pay for that." His voice was chilling.

An icy chill ran down Bonnie's spine as she watched him leave the room. Elena and Stefan looked at her, demanding to know what happened to make her hurt Damon. But, Bonnie tuned them out. She was too focused on the fact that she now had blood on her hands because she knew without a doubt that Damon was going to go out and kill an innocent person and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up the next morning to find her arms bruised and discolored; she could even see the imprint of Damon's hands on both arms. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. Her heart was heavy and troubled. She didn't sleep much because her mind kept thinking the worst. But, maybe she was wrong, and Damon wouldn't do what he threatened. This was all a game to Damon; maybe he was just messing with her mind and trying to get her to think the worst and not follow through on his threat. Bonnie took a deep breath hoping that this was the case.<p>

After getting out of the shower, Bonnie went to her closet and put on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She really didn't feel like going to school, but she had no choice. She sighed as she gathered her things and headed out the door. Bonnie pulled up in the school parking lot. She sat there for a minute preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that she was sure to get from Stefan and Elena. She didn't want to talk about Damon and the mess he had pulled her into. She had vowed not to let Damon take over her life, but somehow he had managed to do it anyway without her even realizing it.

Bonnie got out of her car and walked towards the school. There was a vibe in the air. Students were huddled in groups throughout the campus, everyone talking in hushed whispers, some even crying. Bonnie saw Caroline and walked up to her. Caroline's back was turned to Bonnie so she didn't see that her friend was crying until she stood beside her.

"Hey, hey Caroline what's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly, rubbing Caroline's back.

Caroline sniffled, looking at Bonnie with wide tearful red rimmed eyes. "Oh my god…Bonnie, you didn't hear." Bonnie shook her head no, fear ceasing her heart. "Julie Carmichael was found dead in her house this morning. Her father came home from work and found her laying at the bottom of the stairs…her neck had been broken."

Bonnie heard this roaring sound in her ears before everything went black, as her little body crumbled to the floor.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but my schedule got changed and now it's a little harder setting time aside to write. But, don't worry, I will not leave you hanging and will continue this fanfic. However, the chapters are going to be shorter, that is the only way I will be able to continue, at least for now. **


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries_

**WARNING: This chapter contains some dirty talk and smut action… Oh my!**

**Chapter 11**

Damon leaned against Bonnie's car, waiting for her to come out of the school. He watched her as she slowly walked to her car with her head down as she clutched her books to her chest. When she finally looked up and saw Damon waiting by her car, she stopped. Bonnie started to back up towards the school, and when she turned around Damon was in her face. Her breath caught.

He looked down at her beautiful caramel face. He could see that she had been crying. Damon went to touch her face and she backed away from his hand. His blue eyes flashed in anger. He stepped towards her and heard her heart quicken. He could feel her power growing, intensifying wanting to be unleashed.

Damon tsk her, wagging his finger in her face. "Now Bonnie, calm down, this is how all this started because you couldn't get control over yourself. "If you hurt me…" He pointed to a tall, skinny brown haired boy walking to his car. "…then that kid will meet the same fate as that red headed cheerleader…do you want to be responsible for another young life being taken away to soon?"

Damon closed the small distance between them. He grabbed Bonnie's face, kissing her hard on the mouth. Bonnie lost it. The books she was holding dropped to the ground as she tried to push against his chest for release. He let go of her, looking down into her stormy green eyes.

"You didn't have to kill her, you bastard…she was an innocent girl who never hurt anyone." Bonnie cried, as she started to beat against Damon's chest with her tiny fists. He grabbed hold of her small fisted hands bringing them to his chest and pulled her against him, hugging her as she sobbed.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes I did, Bonnie. You knew the rules when this started. I told you what I would do if you ever used your magic against me."

Bonnie tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. He whispered against her ear. "Sweetheart, you have to learn not to fuck with me because there is no way to predict how l will react. Next time, it could be someone you love." He kissed her ear.

Damon could sense Elena and Stefan walking up to them. He pulled back releasing her. He wiped her tears away and kissed her mouth again. "Now pull yourself together because Elena and Stefan will be here in a few moments. What happens between us is no one else's business…you got that, Bonnie?" She wasn't fooled by how softly he spoke; she could hear the threat behind his words.

Because it had been a sad day at school for everyone, Elena and Stefan didn't think anything of Bonnie's tear stained face and sad countenance because everyone looked that way.

Elena hugged Bonnie. "I can't believe that Julie is dead…it doesn't seem real."

Damon looked between Stefan and both girls with a somber expression on his face. "Bonnie was just telling me about your friend's accidental death. Man…it's a shame that she lost her life at such a young age."

Bonnie tensed in Elena's arms and pulled back. Damon placed his hand behind Bonnie's neck, massaging it with his thumb. Bonnie moved away from his touch by squatting down to pick up her books. When she stood up, she moved slightly away from Damon. No one notice but him.

"They are having a memorial service for Julie on the football field tonight. I was thinking that we all should go…Caroline said that she will meet us there." Elena said, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, but before Elena could say anything else, Damon spoke up. "I'm sorry Elena, but Bonnie and I have plans for tonight."

Elena looked between Damon and Bonnie. "Damon, someone we know has just tragically died…going to her memorial service is way more important than your plans…isn't that right Bonnie?"

Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her. She held her books tighter against her chest. "I'm sorry Elena…I can't go." Elena's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe Bonnie.

"Sorry Elena, Stefan, but we have to get going." Damon said apologetically, he grabbed Bonnie's books from her, taking her hand in his, and pulled her away. As they walked to her car, he kissed her hand as he smiled down at her, "Good girl." Bonnie pulled away from him.

* * *

><p>Damon sat behind the wheel driving Bonnie's car as she looked out the window. Her mind raced as she thought about how one stupid drunken mistake had led to all of this and how easy it was for Damon to take control over her life. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away when she heard Damon speaking to her.<p>

"Bonnie…are you there…I asked you is your father home?" His eyes kept looking over at her as he drove. He could see that she had been lost in her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked not bothering to look at him.

"Because, I think it's time I see the inside of your house…don't you agree?" He smiled looking over at her. "So…will your father be home tonight?"

Bonnie didn't answer for a while. "No." she muttered. Damon grabbed her hand that was resting against her thigh, squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood in her doorway in the safety of her home as Damon stood outside waiting to be invited in. They stared at each other in silence. Bonnie could hear a baby cry next door. Damon looked across the yard at her neighbor's house. He raised his eyebrow and looked back at Bonnie.<p>

"It would be a shame for that poor little baby to lose his mother because a certain little witch didn't do what she was told."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Come in Damon."

He smiled and stepped into her house, but before Bonnie could move back he touched her face backing her against the wall as he shut her door, locking it.

He looked deeply into her green eyes. "You don't know how long I have waited for this moment." He took her mouth in a heated kiss.

Bonnie turned her face away. "What's wrong Bonnie…don't tell me that you are going to deny me because of what happened earlier…are you? That was your doing…not mine. Now stop being a spoil sport and play nice. Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." He whispered seductively.

Bonnie looked at Damon. "I don't want any part of you."

Damon laughed softly. "Liar." He licked his lips touching her face again, looking intently into her eyes. "We both know that all I have to do is look at you and your panties get wet."

"In fact, I am willing to bet that your panties are wet right now." His eyes remained locked to hers as his finger traced a path from her cheek down her neck, chest and stomach. His hand rested against her stomach above her jeans. He was about to unbutton her jeans when Bonnie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No."

His intense blue eyes flashed. "What's the matter Bonnie…am I right? He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a slow sensual smile spreading across his mouth. "I can smell you."

Bonnie swallowed hard as her eyes went to his lips, and then widen at the next words that came out of his mouth. "I could eat your sweet cunt right here."

"Have you ever had your pussy licked, Bonnie?"

Bonnie's mouth went dry, and she looked away from him. No one had ever talked to her like this before. Her face heated with embarrassment. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

Damon continued to seduce her with his words. "Bonnie, you have no idea the delicious things I could do to your body.

Bonnie didn't even feel it when Damon unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She gasped when his hand slipped inside her underwear and touched her. He smiled when his fingers felt her wetness. He played with her, his fingers stroking her gently as he gazed intently into eyes.

Bonnie couldn't move as she stared up into his eyes. They were so blue as he continued to touch her. When his thumb started to rub her sensitive nub in a circular motion, Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned.

The more Bonnie became aroused the stronger her scent got. Damon's mouth watered. Before Bonnie could blink Damon had her sitting in a chair in her living room. Her shoes, jeans and underwear were off in seconds. Damon kneeled down before her and placed her legs over the sides of the chair. Her scent filled the room, and Damon leaned down between her legs placing his nose at her center and breathe her in before he licked her. Damon was a master with his tongue, doing the most wicked things to Bonnie's body. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She had never experience anything like this; his tongue felt so good on her…and in her. He brought her to the brink over and over again before finally pushing her over the edge, and shattering her into a million pieces.

Bonnie didn't have the strength to close her legs. She sat there open before him with her head leaning back against the chair; her heart pounding within her chest. Damon sat back enjoying the sight that lay before him. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help himself; once more he placed his face between her legs and kissed her _there_. Only one word kept repeating in his mind… _Mine_.

Damon watched Bonnie as she silently slipped her underwear and jeans back on. She felt his eyes on her following her every move, but she refused to look at him. She felt sick and disgusted with herself. How could she allow him to do the things he did to her after what he did to Julie. An innocent girl was dead because of her, and not five minutes ago she had her legs spread before Damon like some little slut as he went down on her. Tears silently fell from her eyes.

Damon went to her and held her head in between his hands. Bonnie closed her eyes. "Hey, hey… look at me Bonnie…don't ever be ashamed of what we do together…you hear me. Bonnie open your fucking eyes and look at me."

Damon kissed her, and Bonnie could taste herself on him. She opened her eyes, frantically shaking her head no removing his hands from her face, backing away from him.

"Please leave…please…I can't take you being here…I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin…oh god…please…just leave!" she screamed hysterically. Bonnie backed herself against the wall, falling to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head under her arms. Her body shook as she cried.

Damon stood over Bonnie's small body; his light blue eyes glinted with an evilness that rivaled Klaus' as a slow sinister smile spread across his glistening mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Hey guys, the ending to this chapter is really heavy. I'm not going to spoil it by telling you what happens, but please prepare yourself because it turns unexpectantly violent. This chapter is the longest chapter so far; I was going to break it up into two parts but decided against it. I think it flows better as one chapter. I really would like to know your reaction to what happens between Damon and Bonnie. So, please REVIEW.**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a couple of weeks since Bonnie's meltdown, and during that time a lot had changed, especially in regards to Bonnie.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she lay in Damon's bed. He slept behind her, holding her against his naked body with his hand nestled between her legs cupping her sex. She slowly tried to remove his hand without waking him because she couldn't take another round of sex with him. He was insatiable. Damon made her come so many times last night that she thought she would die. She slide out of the bed and froze when Damon moaned in his sleep. She grabbed her pillow and placed it into his arms and he quieted down. She breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed to his bathroom, shutting the door. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror and stepped into the massive shower. She stood under the spray of hot water and examined her body. Last night, Damon had bitten into her inner thigh, and even though he had given her some of his blood she could still see a slight mark where the bite had been.

After her shower, Bonnie got dressed and stood over the bed looking down at Damon's sleeping form. He looked so harmless while he slept, like a beautiful dark angel. Looking at him now, no one would ever suspect that he was a cold blooded heartless killer. Her hand itched to touch his face because it was only in moments like this that Bonnie admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with him. She felt like she had lost her mind and was mentally ill. What sane woman would knowingly and willingly fall in love with someone as evil and corruptible as Damon Salvatore? She knew that he was a monster from the beginning. He was the epitome of everything that went bump in the night. He killed and hurt people without any thought or care for the damage he caused. He could be hateful, spoiled, and selfish. There wasn't one redeeming quality about him and yet she had still managed to fall for him. She felt sick and demented because she shouldn't love him. She had only discovered her feelings for him recently, and it was still hard for her to believe. She didn't know when or how this love for him developed, but it was there in her heart and it was slowly killing her.

Bonnie pulled herself from her thoughts. "Damon, wake up… you have to take me home…my father is coming home today."

Damon moaned and stretched before he opened his blue eyes. He rubbed his face before looking at her. He smiled. "Come here."

Bonnie shook her head. "No Damon, come on we have to leave now…his plane arrives in three hours, and there are things I have to do before he gets home."

He sat up in bed, looking gorgeous as hell, his muscled chest looking startlingly white against the black headboard. "Bonnie, give me what I want and I'll reciprocate and give you what you want…now come here."

She knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere until he got his way. She came closer to the side of the bed and leaned down. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her deeply, ravaging her mouth with a ferocity that bordered on violent. He pulled back and leaned over to grab his car keys from the nightstand.

"Here, take my car and bring it back tonight." He dropped the keys in her hand and touched her ass, squeezing it before he let her go.

As Bonnie was walking down the stairs, she bumped into Stefan; he was about to say hello when he noticed the keys in her hand. "Hey, aren't those Damon's car keys?" He asked surprised because he knew that they were.

Bonnie looked down at her hand. "Hmm…yeah…he is letting me have his car for the day. I'll see you later." Bonnie didn't notice the stunned look on Stefan's face. Damon never let anyone touch, let alone drive his precious car. Stefan stood there staring at Bonnie's retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Bonnie pulled the light blue convertible into the last spot in front of the dry cleaners. She got out of the car and went inside. A couple of minutes later she was walking back out carrying her father's business suits. She got in the car and headed to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Bonnie pushed her cart down the coffee aisle and picked up her father's favorite brand; she was about to turn the corner when she ran into another buggy.<p>

She laughed when she saw that it was Elena. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Elena kissed her cheek. "I am picking up some things for dinner tonight at the boarding house. I invited Caroline and now that you and Damon are an item there is no need to invite you over anymore, so will you be there?"

Bonnie looked at Elena funny. She didn't know why, but she felt a weird vibe when Elena said that. "Ahh…yeah…I'll be there. I have to bring back Damon's car anyway."

Elena's eyes widen, and her mouth dropped open. "You have Damon's car…he let you drive his car?" She asked in disbelief.

"Elena, it's just a car, no big deal." Bonnie said, a little confused, but amused by her and Stefan's reaction.

"Yeah, it's just a car." Elena muttered. "I'll see you later okay." With her forehead furrowed in deep thought, she walked away from Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's stomach growled as she placed her groceries in the trunk of Damon's car. She drove to the Grill to get a muffin and some coffee. She walked into the almost empty restaurant and decided to eat there since it was nice and quiet. She sat down and ordered. She looked up when the door opened, and her heart quickened just a little when Mason Lockwood's blue green eyes locked with hers. He stopped and waved to her then decided to walk over to her table.<p>

Mason didn't know why his heart squeezed within his chest when he saw her. She looked gorgeous as she sat there, her green eyes growing huge as he walked to her table. He could tell that she wasn't expecting him to come over and talk to her. He hadn't seen her since her birthday party. Since then he had learned that she was now with Damon Salvatore. It felt like forever since that day he, Tyler, and Bonnie had sat in this very restaurant and had dinner. He had asked her if she had something going with Damon, and she had said no…in fact, she had scrunched up her pretty face and said, "Eww." He wondered what happened between then and now to make her be with the same man she once couldn't stand. Mason leaned down and kissed her cheek before sitting down.

Bonnie was taken back; she hadn't expected him to sit at her table let alone kiss her cheek. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, Bonnie, it's nice to see you." Mason said, crossing his big arms on top of the table as he leaned in close to her.

"Hey." Bonnie said, as the waitress placed her muffin and coffee in front of her.

Mason looked up at the waitress. "I'll have the same thing." He said, pointing to Bonnie's order.

As the waitress walked away, he looked back at Bonnie and watched as she broke off a piece of her muffin and put it into her mouth. She chewed slowly. Mason watched in fascination, she had a really beautiful mouth.

He cleared his throat. "I hear you're now with Damon Salvatore." Shit! He didn't mean to start of with that, he wanted to ease into that particular topic of conversation.

Bonnie stopped eating and looked up at him. "Yeah, we're together now." She looked away from him and stared out the clear glass window.

Eventhough Mason already knew this; there was something about hearing her confirm it that made his heart ache. Damon Salvatore didn't deserve to have Bonnie. He got angry with her suddenly because Bonnie being with Damon just didn't seem right…or feel right.

Mason scoffed. "It wasn't that long ago that the mere idea of being with Damon Salvatore made your stomach turn and now you're fucking him."

Bonnie froze. Her green eyes widen at his crudeness as well as the underlining accusation behind it. "How dare you talk to me that way. What I do is none of your business." Bonnie was so mad that she got up from the table prepared to leave.

Mason stood up and blocked her exit. He ran his hand roughly through his curly hair in frustration. He didn't know why he was acting so crazy. All he knew was that he felt like Damon had taken her away from him or something, which was totally ridiculous because Bonnie was never his to begin with. He tried to calm himself. He took a deep breath.

"Bonnie, please sit down, I'm sorry okay."

Bonnie backed away from him and sat back down at the table. Mason sat down again too. "Look Bonnie, you're right, what you do is none of my business. I'm just trying to understand because none of this is making any sense to me. You use to hate that guy."

"Things change Mason…people change."

"Come on now Bonnie…you're a smart girl…there is no way in hell you believe that Damon Salvatore has changed."

Bonnie couldn't look at him. She looked down at her muffin. "I wasn't talking about him…I'm the one who has changed."

Mason looked intently at the beautiful young girl sitting in front of him. Something definitely was not right here. What the fuck was Damon Salvatore doing to this girl?

"Bonnie, what is going on between the two of you?"

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip because she could feel herself about to cry. Mason reached over the table and took her small hand in his. "Bonnie what is going on?" he asked again.

A tear slipped down her cheek as Bonnie shook her head no. She pulled her hand out of his and jumped up from the table prepared to leave, but was stopped when Mason blocked her way again. He enclosed her small body in his arms, hugging her to his massive chest. When she tried to pull away he tighten his hold but carefully so as not to hurt her.

"Bonnie, something doesn't feel right, and you don't even seem like the same girl, now that you're with him. I don't know what is going on, but if you ever need someone to talk to, please call me." He let her go and tilted her chin up with his finger so he could look into her eyes, they seemed so troubled.

"Bonnie are you in some kind of trouble…is Salvatore hurting or threatening you?" Bonnie pulled away from his touch, and shook her head no. "Hand me your phone." He suddenly said to her.

Bonnie pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it over to Mason. "This is my private number, if you ever need me, call this number, and you'll get me directly." Bonnie watched as he programmed his number into her phone. Neither Mason nor Bonnie noticed Elena outside walking away from the restaurant window.

* * *

><p>Bonnie brought Damon's car back later on that evening, and when she got there only Elena was at the boarding house. Elena was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels on the television with the remote control.<p>

Bonnie sat down beside her. "Hey…what happened to the fabulous dinner you were supposed to be making?" Bonnie asked.

"I changed my mind…suddenly I didn't feel like cooking…Stefan went to get some take out and Damon went with him."

"Oh." Bonnie said. She didn't know why, but she felt a weirdness between her and Elena. Bonnie turned to her. "Elena is everything okay between us because I feel like something is off."

"What are you talking about Bonnie…everything between us is fine." Elena lied.

Stefan and Damon walked into the house carrying bags of delicious smelling food. They sat the bags on the coffee table in front of Elena and Bonnie.

"We bumped into Caroline, and she's not coming over tonight, so it will just be the four of us." Stefan said, taking the containers of food out the bags.

Elena didn't pay attention to what Stefan said. She was to focus on Damon and Bonnie. She watched as Damon pulled Bonnie to her feet, hugging her with his face buried in her neck. Elena had never seen Damon be so affectionate with anyone before, and the fact that he was being that way with Bonnie, burned her up inside and that, coupled with the fact that he let her drive his car, made Elena furiously mad with jealousy. She wanted to get back at them.

Damon pulled back from Bonnie, kissing her before he let her go. Damon had a keen eye and noticed everything especially when it came to Bonnie. So, it wasn't out of the ordinary when he noticed that she had changed her clothes. What she had on now was not what she was wearing when she left the boarding house that morning.

"Bonnie why did you change outfits…I liked what you were wearing this morning." He said.

Bonnie looked down at her clothes, but before she could respond, Elena spoke up. "She probably changed so that you wouldn't smell Mason Lockwood on her." Elena said sweetly, like she didn't know that she had just dropped a bomb.

The room grew quiet; nobody moved or said a word. Elena looked big eyed and innocent as if she had not just said anything wrong.

Damon just stood there looking at Bonnie. His eyes never left her face, even as he addressed Elena. "What the fuck are you talking about Elena?"

The innocent wide eyed look on her face slipped when she saw the expression on Damon's face as he looked at Bonnie. Elena swallowed hard. She realized the magnitude of what she'd done. The jealousy she had felt just moments ago vanished as her fear for Bonnie set in. Elena got up and stepped between them, consciously blocking Bonnie with her body.

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously. "Whoa, there Damon, calm down…I was just kidding…it was a joke." Elena laughed convincingly, trying to keep her heartbeat steady and prayed that Bonnie was doing the same.

Damon's expression immediately changed. "That wasn't very funny Elena." Damon said dryly as he walked past the two girls across the room to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Elena turned to Bonnie and when she saw Bonnie's hands shaking she grab hold of her, pulling her out of the room. "Bonnie and I are going to go get the plates."

Elena pulled Bonnie into the kitchen; she put her finger to her mouth signaling Bonnie not to talk, and led her out the back door so Stefan and Damon couldn't hear them. Elena let go of Bonnie as soon as the backdoor shut firmly behind them. She could see that Bonnie was still visibly shaken and her skinned had paled. Elena could kick herself for her jealous behavior, she didn't know that Damon would react like he did, even though technically he didn't say or do anything, his face said it all. Damon looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about what I did back there." Elena whispered apologetically. Bonnie still looked like she was in shock or something; Elena could tell that Bonnie wasn't listening to her. Elena grabbed Bonnie's arms slightly shaking her.

"Bonnie, snap out of it…you can't go back in there looking like this in front of Damon. He'll know that something is wrong."

Elena was so desperate for Bonnie to snap out of her daze that she was about to slap her. She shook Bonnie one last time before she finally snapped out of it.

"H-How did you know about Mason?" Bonnie asked, finally speaking.

Elena sighed. "I saw the both of you through the window at the Grill. I could tell that you were having a heated conversation, and then I saw him holding you in his arms. I'm sorry Bonnie, what I did was unforgiveable, friends don't do that to each other."

Bonnie took Elena's hand in hers. She could see that Elena didn't mean to hurt her and that she was sorry for what she did. But, Bonnie was still confused as to why Elena told Damon about Mason in the first place.

"Elena, why did you do that?" Bonnie asked.

She was hurt that Elena of all people would throw her under the bus like that, when it was a given that they always kept each other's secrets. The fact that Elena didn't even bother to come to her first and talk to her about what she saw at the Grill but instead blindsided her by telling Damon, spoke volumes to the fact that something was wrong in their friendship.

Elena had the decency to look ashamed. But, she couldn't tell Bonnie that the reason why she did it was because she was jealous. "I don't know Bonnie…I guess I wasn't thinking."

Before Bonnie could say anything, Damon opened the backdoor and both girls jumped. "Hey, what the fuck are you two doing back here?"

Elena cleared her throat. "Having a private conversation, not that it's any of your business." She said walking past him into the house.

When Bonnie went to walk past him, he blocked her way, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. Damon's blue eyes slide over her body. Bonnie knew that look. He wanted to have sex.

"Elena and Stefan are in the house, they could come out at any moment." She said, backing away from him.

Bonnie would never get use to him. This was her first adult relationship, and Damon was opening her eyes to many things, but she was sure that his appetite for sex was not normal. He wanted it all the time. There were days when he would just wear her out to the point of complete and utter exhaustion. Damon was an excellent lover, but being with him everyday sometimes twice a day was getting to be too much for her. She needed a break, more importantly her body needed a break.

Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. He kissed her hard, backing her against the house. Bonnie broke away from the kiss; sometimes it felt like he was trying to smother her with his mouth. When he leaned in to kiss her again, Bonnie stopped him. "Hey, let's go back inside, dinner is getting cold."

"We'll warm it up after we're done." He said, slipping his hand under her skirt. Bonnie grabbed his hand stopping him before he could touch her as he took her mouth again in a greedy kiss.

Bonnie pulled away. "No…Damon…we just had sex last night…I'm not ready to…I-I just can't do it again right now."

Damon got angry. "You can't or you won't, Bonnie…there's a difference."

Bonnie sighed. "Damon, all of this is still new for me…I need time to adjust…I just can't handle having sex with you all the time, it takes a lot out of me." Bonnie looked away from his intense glare. "I'm sorry…I just can't."

"So, what are you saying Bonnie?" he asked, in frustration because he wanted her so badly.

"I don't want to have sex with you…at least for right now."

Damon laughed in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me…is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm not joking…Damon, I need some time."

Damon was furious. The thought of not touching her or being inside of her was making him lose it. His eyes turned dangerous as he glared at her, his mind started to jump to conclusions and wonder what she was up to. He grabbed her face in his hand pushing her up against the house.

"Is this your slick way of trying to get back at me…huh Bonnie…you trying to punish me for what I did to that cheerleader?"

"No!" Bonnie said trying to remove his hand, but he was too strong. "Damon, stop you're hurting me."

He got within inches of her face; his light blue eyes wide and bugged out. "Bonnie, I told you that I wouldn't tolerate you fucking with me. Your pussy belongs to me, and I will fuck you whenever and however I want, you got that."

And to prove his point, Damon reached under her skirt ripping off her underwear. He covered Bonnie's mouth with his hand when she tried to scream. Damon unfastened his pants and pulled out his already hard, swollen dick and shoved it violently into her dry small opening. Bonnie screamed at the searing hot pain, as he forced himself inside the tight constrictive walls of her vagina. Bonnie could feel him ripping her apart. Tears sprang to her eyes, falling down her cheeks. He viciously and unmercifully thrust into her repeatedly; he wouldn't stop. Bonnie could feel blood sliding down her inner thighs. The pain was unbearable. She blacked out.

**AN: I know this was probably hard to read, and believe me, it was hard to write. I don't know where I'm going with this story, there is no set layout, I make it up as I go along, so I was just as surprised about Damon raping Bonnie as you were. But also, in this chapter, I had to show how being in a relationship with Damon was changing Bonnie, emotionally, physically, and psychologically. You'll notice that she nolonger seems like that strong, fearless girl at the beginning of the story, but only Mason has noticed the change in her. I haven't thought about the next chapter and what Bonnie's reaction will be. I want to know your thoughts about what happened. So, please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Hey guys, I think I need to clear some things up before you read chapter 13, and maybe the story will flow better for you. First, thank you for the reviews, I like reading them good and bad, so keep them coming. ****At the beginning of chapter one when Damon hits Bonnie that is "present day" in their relationship and the rest of the story shows you everything that happens leading up to that moment. Bonnie is shocked when he hits her because he has never hit her before. If you have never been struck before, the first time it happens can be very jarring. And, the way he looks at her after he hits her is what makes Bonnie afraid of him because she is probably in fear for her life, but I won't go into that. It is when Damon kills Julie Carmichael that Bonnie starts to change because she now knows what Damon is capable of doing if she doesn't do what he says. Bonnie feels responsible for that girl's death, and Damon uses that to control Bonnie because she doesn't want anyone else to die because of her. **

**Now, as for Damon:**

**So, we know that Klaus' compulsion has set these events into motion. Now, with that being said, we all know that Damon has a dark, dangerous irrational side to his personality; so that coupled with the compulsion makes Damon lethal and capable of anything. Damon is very possessive of Bonnie; he feels like he owns her. So, when she takes a stand and tells him that she nolonger wants to sleep with him, he thinks that is Bonnie's way of trying to control him, and he is not having that. It infuriates him and pushes him over the edge, and he reacts in the most violent way possible. Remember that this is Damon; he reacts first and thinks last. This story is about Klaus's revenge on Bonnie, he doesn't want to kill Bonnie but break her down. One of the most horrific things that can break a woman down is to have the man she loves, brutally violate her in the worse way imaginable. What better way for Klaus to break down Bonnie, the most powerful Bennett witch, than to make her powerless? I hope this explanation makes the story easier to understand.**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 13**

Bonnie slowly came to, she opened her green eyes and saw that she was in Damon's room lying in his bed. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. She sat up and grabbed the clock on the nightstand; it was a quarter to ten. She looked around the room, Damon wasn't there. Why was she in bed so early? She touched her head, rubbing her temples in confusion. Her mind was blank as she tried to figure out what was going on. She tried to concentrate on what she remembered doing that day. She remembered standing over the bed looking at Damon…she remembered driving his car…she remembered talking to Mason at the Grill…she remembered talking to Elena outside in the back of the boarding house…and then she remembered…no, no, no,… oh my god…she remembered Damon and what he did to her outside in the back of the boarding house. It all came rushing back, him pushing her against the house, ripping off her underwear, covering her mouth with his hand and then _oh god_, him forcing himself inside of her, raping her.

Bonnie pulled the covers off of her; she looked down and saw that she was wearing one of Damon's black t-shirts. She lifted the bottom of the shirt and saw that she was naked underneath. Bonnie looked at herself, Damon had cleaned her up, and her flesh was normal and healthy looking, it wasn't bruised or swollen. He had given her some of his blood to heal her body. The only reminder of what happened between them was the dull ache she felt between her legs. Tears slipped from her eyes.

She had to get out of here before he came back. Bonnie jumped out of the bed and frantically looked around for her clothes. They were nowhere in sight. Oh god, she didn't know what to do; she couldn't think. Elena! Elena kept clothes in Stefan's room. Bonnie walked to the door and listened, she didn't hear anything. She slowly tiptoed down the hall to Stefan's room. She put her ear to the door and opened it slowly when she didn't hear anything. She quickly went inside the room and saw a pair of Elena's jeans lying across a chair. Bonnie put them on as she spotted Elena's shoes by the dresser; she rushed across the room and hurriedly put them on her feet. Bonnie quickly walked out of the room, but slowed as she got to the stair case. She stopped and listened, there was no movement or voices down stairs. She slowly, quietly made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she peeked around the entryway, there was no one there. She walked to the door and opened it, when she heard his voice softly calling her name behind her. Bonnie didn't think, she ran.

Damon caught her in seconds, hugging her to his hard chest. Bonnie's entire body froze in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck; Bonnie could feel his tears against her skin. "I'm sorry…Baby…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt." He said over and over again.

Bonnie's heart was beating so fast in her chest. Oh god, she had to get away from him, but she didn't want to set him off again. She didn't know what to do. Where were Stefan and Elena? Bonnie's mind raced as he held her tightly in his arms.

Damon pulled back, tears ran down his face as he held Bonnie's face in his hands. Bonnie had never seen him cry before, she didn't even think he was capable of shedding tears. He looked at her pleadingly asking for her forgiveness. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Baby…look at me…I know I fucked up…I didn't mean to hurt you…I just lost it…I didn't realize what I had done until…" Damon got lost in his thoughts thinking about what he did to her.

_Damon was filled with rage as he stood there looking at Bonnie. Who the fuck did she think she was, telling him that she was nolonger going to sleep with him, like she even had a say in the matter. He controlled her. He was sick of her trying to assert her will; she needed to understand that she nolonger had a will of her own. He owned her completely… mind, body, and soul. He would show her once and for all…_

_Bonnie blacked out in his arms; he rushed her at vampire speed through the kitchen up the back stairs into his bedroom, closing the door. He laid her on his bed, looking down at her small, still body. Oh god, what had he done? He looked down at her torn, bloody flesh and looked away. He didn't know that he had hurt her so badly. He sped into the bathroom and came back with a warm wet cloth and cleaned her body. Bonnie still didn't move or wake up. He took off the rest of her clothes and went to his closet pulling out a clean black shirt. He gently place the shirt on her small body. Eventhough her heartbeat was steady, he started to panic because she wasn't waking up. Damon bite into his wrist and placed it into her mouth. He massaged her neck helping the blood go down her throat until he was satisfied that she'd had enough. He held her in his arms and waited for her to wake up. "I'm so sorry Baby." He whispered softly to an unconscious Bonnie._

_He heard Elena coming up the stairs. A moment later she was knocking on his bedroom door. "Hey Bonnie, are you in here?" Elena asked, wondering where Bonnie and Damon where since they weren't outside in the back._

_Damon cleared his throat and tried to sound like his normal snarky self. "Beat it Elena, we're busy…go stalk someone else."_

_Elena rolled her eyes, she should have known that Damon and Bonnie would be hold up in his bedroom having sex; that seemed like the only thing they did lately. "Stefan and I are going to a movie; you guys can join us when you're finished." She waited for a response, when she didn't get one she smacked her lips and walked away from the door._

Damon pulled himself from his thoughts. "…I saw how badly I had hurt you…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…Baby, talk to me." He put his forehead against hers, breathing in her sweet breath.

Bonnie turned her head away from him, pushing at his chest for him to release her. "Damon…let me go…I'm going to be sick." He released her just in time before Bonnie threw up on ground. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach has she heaved. When Damon tried to touch her, she lifted her hand, stopping him. "Don't touch me."

Elena and Stefan pulled up into the driveway. They hurriedly jumped out of the car when the head lights shined on Bonnie's kneeing figure on the ground.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asked, running to Bonnie's kneeling form and awkwardly holding Bonnie in her arms.

Bonnie didn't even look Damon's way. "I don't feel well, Elena…I need for you to take me to my Grams house."

Elena was confused. She didn't understand why Bonnie wanted to go there since the house had not been used or lived in since Grams died.

"Bonnie why do you want to go there…is your magic making you sick?" Stefan asked concerned.

"No…I just need to go there, okay." Bonnie couldn't go to her house because Damon had been invited in. When Grams died, she left her house to Bonnie and thankfully Damon had never been invited into her home.

"Okay, come on sweetie." Elena said, as Stefan helped Bonnie to her feet.

Damon stepped in front of them. His eyes were on Bonnie's turned down face because she didn't want to look at him. "Bonnie, you can't leave like this…we have to talk." He said desperately.

Elena and Stefan both looked at Damon, noticing him for the first time. Their eyes widen because Damon was crying; his eyes pleading with Bonnie has he looked at her.

Stefan walked to his brother, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Damon what happened here?" he asked. When Damon didn't even acknowledge him, Stefan grabbed his head forcing Damon to look at him. "Brother, what happened?" Damon couldn't speak.

Bonnie couldn't take it; she had to get out of here, away from him. "Elena…please…we have to go now."

Elena nodded her head, helping Bonnie into the car. Elena hopped into the driver's seat and they drove off, leaving Stefan and Damon standing in the driveway.

Elena was full of questions as she drove Bonnie to Gram's house, but Bonnie didn't answer any of them. All she told Elena was that she had gotten sick as she was leaving the boarding house. And, when Elena asked her why Damon was crying, Bonnie swallowed hard and said she didn't know. Elena let it go because she could see that Bonnie was not ready to talk about whatever it was that happened. Elena didn't feel comfortable leaving Bonnie alone at Grams house, but Bonnie was able to convince her that she would be alright in the house alone. Elena reluctantly left Bonnie and went back to the boarding house, hoping to get more out of Damon.

Bonnie walked around the vacant house taking the sheets off the furniture, running her hands along every piece getting reacquainted with the objects and items that once were a part of her everyday life. She sat down on the sofa and breathed in the smell of the house, letting the memories of Gram flood her mind. She remembered being well loved and taken care of when Grams was here like nothing bad could ever touch her. If Grams was here, none of the things with Damon would have ever happened. Bonnie started to cry. Grams would have found a way to stop Damon in his tracks, and Julie Carmichael would still be alive, and Bonnie would be enjoying her life finally getting back to normal now that Klaus and Katherine had decided to leave Mystic Falls. Bonnie just couldn't understand why everything bad had to happen to her. She was a good person and tried to do the right thing, she didn't deserve this. Bonnie wiped her face thinking about everything that happened to her.

Bonnie jumped when her phone rang inside her purse because it sounded so loud in the quiet house. She had forgotten that she even had her purse on her. She lifted the strap off around her shoulder and opened it, taking her phone out. It was Damon. She turned the phone off placing it on the table.

She couldn't think about him right now. It hurt too much. She knew who and what Damon was, but never in a million years would she ever think he could hurt her like he did. Not after the time they had spent together…when he had been so gentle and loving towards her. Even during those times when he wasn't so gentle, he always took care of her and made sure she was okay. He enjoyed giving her pleasure and making her come. Damon would worship her body with his bringing her to the peaks of pleasure over and over again…and for him to then brutally hurt her like he did was soul shattering.

She wished that Grams was here because she needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Elena or Caroline because they wouldn't understand. They would just tell her to leave Damon, dump him. But, it wasn't that simple because, during this whole entire sick journey, she had managed to fall in love with him. Damon had two sides to him. The side he mostly showed was his snarky callous dark "fuck with me and I'll rip out your heart" irrational side. This was the side she and everyone else was used to seeing. But, it wasn't until Bonnie really started spending actual time with him that she got to see that other side to him. He was smart, which came as a total shock to Bonnie because he had a lazy way about him that made people think he was a mindless idiot, but Damon had read so many books on so many subjects that he could be a Jeopardy champion. He'd traveled all over the world and spoke five different languages. She wondered if Elena knew that about him because she was quick to tell anyone who'd listened that Stefan spoke three languages. But, it wasn't until Stefan and Elena where away and Bonnie and Damon had the boarding house all to themselves for the entire weekend that Bonnie's heart had started to soften towards him. It was their first night alone together in the boarding house, and Bonnie was nervous because she had never been alone, alone with him. It had been surreal. Damon had cooked for her, and while they ate he told her about his life when he was human. He didn't talk about Katherine but about his mother, and him and Stefan growing up as little kids. Bonnie was mesmerized because she had never seen him be so open and approachable…so human.

After dinner, he had taught her how to play chess, and even let her win a game. Damon had excuse himself leaving her alone and some minutes later he came back and took her hand, walking her up the stairs. He led her into his bathroom and Bonnie's jaw dropped. Damon had prepared her a bubble bath with candles all around the bathroom and tub. He undressed her and placed her into the tub. She wondered how he knew that she loved taking hot bubble baths. But, it wasn't until Damon kneeled down by the tub and started to bathe her that he blew her young mind. It was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. Bonnie couldn't describe it. It was almost like he was paying reverence or homage to her body. Afterwards, he had made love to her so slowly and gently like she was the most precious thing in his life. She didn't find out until days later when Stefan just so happened to casually mentioned that it had been Damon's birthday.

Bonnie sat on her Grams sofa, crying softly as she thought about that night. She would remember it for the rest of her life. That night Damon had treated her like he loved her. Then it hit her. Bonnie's green eyes widen in surprise because that was the night she had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: WOW! You guys are really invested in this story…and I love it! Keep the REVIEWS coming; I welcome them all good, bad, and confused. So, this author's note is dedicated to Redbird27; I hope this answers all your questions and clears up your confusion. **

**Bonnie has just recently discovered her feelings for Damon and that was ****BEFORE**** the rape. A fellow reviewer wanted more detail on how Bonnie fell in love with Damon, so at the end of chapter 13, I elaborated more on when this happened. I think what is causing your hang up is the beginning where he hits her. That is just a snippet that I used to grab you (the reader) in and set the story off. We will get to that part in greater detail later on in the story. I get that you don't understand why Bonnie would be surprise that he hit her after all of the other terrible things Damon has done to her, so I'll repeat myself. The first time you get hit EVER in your life is a shock to your system. Yes he has done all these other things before this, but this is the first time he actually strikes her, so for arguments sake let's just say that out of all the horrible things Damon has done to her, Bonnie never thought that he would ever strike her and leave it at that. It has already been established in the story that Bonnie was a virgin with limited experience with guys. Damon was her first real and adult relationship. Damon was her first everything, so at this point that does make him the "love of her life", she's just turned eighteen! Now, to clear up your confusion as to why Bonnie wasn't afraid of Damon after the rape…my question to you is, what made you assume that she wasn't? Couldn't you feel her panic and fear as she tried to get out of the boarding house before he came back? She ran from him for goodness sake! So Redbird27, I hope this answers all of your questions. Now, sit back…relax…and enjoy (please!) Chapter 14. **

**And, shout out to Sky Samuelle, don't get ahead of my story **_**wink, wink**_**! **

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 14**

Stefan pulled Damon inside of the boarding house. Damon sat down hard on the couch and tightly gripped his hair in his bald up fists. All he kept seeing was Bonnie's bruised little body lying on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her like that. He had never in his life, living or dead, forced himself on a woman. Something was going on…something was seriously wrong with him. And, for him to do that to Bonnie was unforgiveable. He tried to push it from his mind, but the images of her wouldn't go away. Her body was so small and delicate that he always had to take the time to prepare her to receive him. He enjoyed making her wet and ready for him. Shit! What caused him to to totally lose it and brutally attack her like that? Damon's thoughts were driving him crazy because no matter how hard he tried to think, there was nothing there. It was like part of his brain was in a thick fog.

Stefan cleared his throat bringing Damon out of his thoughts. "Here." He said, placing a glass of Bourbon in Damon's hand. "You want to tell me what happened out there?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

Damon exhaled slowly. "Would you think I was lying if I said that I don't even know?" He shook his head in disbelief at everything that had happened.

Stefan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Damon are you trying to say you have amnesia?"

"No Stefan, that is not what I'm saying…but something is wrong with me…because I hurt Bonnie tonight…I mean _really_ hurt her…badly Stefan." Damon got up and walked to the large window, not wanting to look in Stefan's eyes.

Stefan got up from the couch and followed Damon. "Damon what did you do to her?"

Damon looked at his brother, his face devoid of expression. "What's the worst thing a man can do to a woman?" When Stefan's eyes widen in realization, Damon sped out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the bar and sat down. He pointed to a bottle of Bourbon sitting on the shelf behind the bar. "Give me that bottle and a glass." He said to the bar keeper. When the guy raised his eyebrow, Damon slapped a hundred dollar bill on top of the bar. The guy nodded his head and placed the bottle in front of Damon and reached under the bar grabbing him a glass putting it next to the Bourbon.<p>

Damon sat there trying to drown out the events of the night. But, his mind wouldn't let him. He kept thinking about Bonnie and the severe pain and damage he had caused her. Bonnie didn't deserve what he did to her, no woman did. He downed a third glass of Bourbon. There was no way in hell he could ever come back from what he did, roses and candy wasn't going to cut it. Bonnie was such a sweet and lovable girl who never intentionally hurt anyone. Damon sat there trying to think through the haze in his head. For a while now, every now and then a surge of violent rage would overcome him, and he'd have this overwhelming urge to hurt her. It was like he had a deep seeded need to break her will. Eventhough Bonnie was young; she had an undeniable strength about her. He used to admire how she would stand up to him even when she was afraid. Her green eyes would flash with a will and determination to not back down from him and get in his face when he stepped out of line. But, now when she did that, he only felt enraged and a switch would go off in his head, and all he could think about was making her cower before him.

Damon was pulled from his thoughts as a familiar malodorous scent assault his nose. He sniffed the air; the wolf was here in the bar. Damon poured himself another glass of Bourbon.

Mason walked up to the bar and sat one seat down from Damon. They eyed one another, neither liking what they saw. Damon scoffed turning his head away in disgust. He looked at the bartender, nodding his head in Mason's direction. "I didn't know pets were allowed in this bar." The bar keeper looked at Mason, unaffected by Damon's verbal jab.

Mason laughed and while he had the bartender's attention he ordered a drink. "Wow Salvatore, I can smell you're in a mood tonight. What's wrong, you got a hit of some bad blood or something?"

Damon snorted. "Yeah… something like that. Shouldn't you be underneath that blonde amazon of yours right about now instead of bar hopping in the middle of the night?"

"I broke it off with her, for good this time. She went back to Seattle." Mason took a shot of Vodka to the head, slamming the glass down on the bar as he made a face.

"That was a dumb move, now who is going to help warm your kennel at night?" Damon smiled lazily.

Mason looked amused. "Don't worry Salvatore; my bed won't stay cold forever. There are a lot of beautiful woman in Mystic Falls. Besides, I'm not looking for an easy lay; I'm ready for something more serious."

"Wow, I thought you enjoyed making all the ladies in this town swoon. What's wrong… is being Mystic Falls newest bachelor not all it's cracked up to be?"

"There's only one lady in this town that I want to make swoon, unfortunately she is taken." Mason halted another shot of Vodka as his eyes ventured a side look at Damon.

Damon assumed he was talking about Jenna. "Should I warn Alaric that he has some competition?"

Mason laughed. "Nah, it's not Jenna. My taste in women has changed, blondes nolonger do it for me. I'm attracted to women who have some flavor to them. It's a taste that I've recently acquired."

Damon tensed. His crystal blue eyes glinted as he looked intently at Mason. "And, who pray tell is the unfortunate young lady?" Damon sneered.

Mason winked at him. "Are you sure you want to hear the answer to that Salvatore?"

"Be careful Lockwood, some men don't take to kindly to other men sniffing around their women. If I were you, I'd hightail it back to Seattle after that blonde shewolf of yours before you get your heart ripped out of your chest and shoved up your ass.

Mason wasn't fazed by his not so subtle threat. "There is nothing wrong with a little healthy competition; I thought that you, Salvatore, of all people would understand where I'm coming from since you have been trying to steal Elena from your own brother for some time now."

Damon barely held himself in check. "That's in the past…ancient history. I'm with Bonnie now. She's mine…and she is someone that I'll never share with anyone." Mason could sense the glimmer of rage just below the surface.

"Wow Salvatore, that's big coming from you considering that you and your brother like to share your women. Does Bonnie know you think so highly of her?" Something flashed in Damon's eyes, but was gone in an instant, but Mason caught it. Well what do we have here, Mason thought.

"Bonnie is a great catch…she's sweet, smart, and gorgeous as hell…and the fact that she doesn't even realize how very appealing she is makes her damn near irresistible." Mason pressed.

"Yes, she is all those things and more, and maybe you should keep your appraisal and appreciation of her to yourself because you wouldn't want me going all ape shit on your ass because you've been checking out my girl?"

"Hey, calm down there Salvatore…I was only complimenting you on your good fortune because it is rather remarkable that someone like Bonnie would ever be with someone like you…it seems so unlikely, don't you think?" Mason said, raising his eyebrow.

Damon scoffed and turned his head away from Mason. He was really starting to piss Damon the fuck off.

Mason continued to press. "I mean think about it…it wasn't that long ago that Bonnie couldn't stand you and now …" Mason trailed off.

"…and now we're fucking each other's brains out." Damon finished for him crudely.

Mason stiffened. That stung more than it should have. He took another shot of Vodka to the head.

Damon smiled, happy that his words had their desired effect on the wolfman. Damon was almost finished with his bottle of Bourbon; he still wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be.

"You know Salvatore; you're a hard nut to crack. I don't get you. You were obsessed with Elena Gilbert and just like that (he snapped his fingers) you are over her…I mean what happened?" Mason refused to give up his line of questioning because he could smell that something wasn't right with Bonnie and Damon' s "relationship", and he didn't need to be a fucking wolf to pick up on it.

Damon was over this little chat with Mason. By the way he was talking, Mason didn't seem like he had been compelled. His interest in Bonnie still seemed to be there. Maybe the compulsion was wearing off, after all Mason wasn't completely human. Well, he'd just have to compel him again, Damon thought to himself.

Damon got up from the bar. "Well, I can't say that it has been nice chatting with you…so I'll just leave it at that." Damon tipped the bartender and left.

Thirty minutes later, Mason walked out of the bar. He was three feet from his truck when Damon grabbed him by the throat, looking deeply into his eyes, compelling him. "You will leave Mystic Falls and forget you ever knew Bonnie Bennett."

Mason blinked a couple of times like he'd been compelled, and then he started laughing. Damon looked shocked for a complete second before it dawned on him…_Vervain_. "Well aren't you a smart puppy?" Damon sneered.

Damon eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm sorry _boy_, but it's time to put you down."

Before Mason could utter a word, Damon snapped his neck, and Mason's lifeless body hit the ground. Damon smiled, dusting off his hands, "Well, that is one less problem to worry about." Damon whistled as he walked away.

A short while later Mason jolted awake, sitting up from the ground and cracked his neck from side to side. He started to laugh hysterically as he thought about what happened. He held his hand up to the street light and touched the black signet ring on his hand. Damn! This ring sure did come in handy.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie called her father last night and told him that she would be spending the night over Elena's house's, but she actually had stayed the whole night at Gram's, she wondered when she'd start to think of this as her house. Eventhough the house hadn't been used since Grams died, her father still kept the electricity and water on. She had a sneaky suspicion that her father was going to try to talk her into selling it once she went off to college.

Bonnie had been up for a while now, but she didn't feel like getting up, so she just laid there in bed, staring out the window. The sound of birds chirping filled the quiet room. It was beautiful outside. Bonnie grabbed her phone off the nightstand, turning it on, looking at the time. It was only 8 a.m.; man, it felt like it had to be at least after 10, time was going by so slowly. She checked her phone; her inbox was filled with messages from Damon. She deleted them all. Bonnie decided that she might as well get up because there was no way that she would be going back to sleep. She got out of the bed and went to her big dresser. She still had some of her clothes here. She pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them on the bed. The house was too quiet so Bonnie walked across the room and turned on the radio, the song "Through the Glass" by Stone Sour was just starting; she turned the volumn up loudly.

Bonnie stepped into the shower, turning it on as she let the spray of hot water take away the tension in her body. She could still hear the radio as she showered. The Foo Fighters' "Best of You" played on the radio, and she stopped what she was doing and listened as Dave Grohl's voice spoke to her. The tears came automatically to her eyes, spilling down her face blending in with the hot water from the shower.

Bonnie leaned her forehead against the brown tile as her small naked body shook with heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

><p>Stefan waited for Damon to wake up and come down stairs so that he could talk to him. Stefan had been up since dawn, not really able to sleep after what Damon told him. Stefan knew his brother better than anyone, and Damon would never violate a woman especially a woman that he loved. And, he knew for a fact that Damon was in love with Bonnie even if he was too dumb to realize it. Something definitely wasn't right because Damon Salvatore was a lot of things, but rapist was not one of them.<p>

Damon finally came down the stairs after what seem like forever to Stefan. He watched as his big brother avoided eye contact with him as he went straight for the bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Damon's face was stoic as Stefan walked up to him because he was expecting Stefan to tear into him and rightfully so.

"I've been up all night thinking about what happened between you and Bonnie." Stefan started off, looking at his brother. When he saw Damon's jaw clench, Stefan ignored it and continued.

"Remember when you asked me if I would believe you if you said that you didn't know what happened between you and Bonnie…what did you mean by that?

Damon frowned. "Stefan I don't want to talk about this with you." Damon walked around the bar, but Stefan stopped him before he could walk passed him.

"No, Damon we need to talk about this. I know you better than anyone, and I know that you are capable of a lot of things, but not this."

Damon exploded. He threw the glass he had in his hands across the room. "But I am capable of it Stefan because I did it…I fucking raped her, Stefan…I hurt her so badly." Tears ran down his beautiful tortured face. He sat down hard on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands.

Stefan swallowed hard. He had never seen Damon like this. "Listen, I need for you to talk to me, so we can figure this out, okay. Think about it Damon, not once in over one hundred and sixty five years have you ever done anything like this especially to someone that you lo…care about, so why now; it doesn't make any sense?"

Damon looked up at his brother, thinking. Stefan was right. What happened between him and Bonnie went against everything that was in him. Of course, he was a manipulating, vindictive killer, but no one could ever accuse him of brutally raping a woman…sure he'd compelled one or two over the years and had his way with them but never did he hurt them. He loved making love to a woman and giving her pleasure. Even when he had compelled Caroline and used her has his sex toy, never once did he physically hurt her.

"You're right…what the fuck is going on?" Damon asked, jumping up off the couch because his gut was telling him that someone was fucking with his mind.

Stefan placed his hands on Damon's shoulders. "Tell me everything that happened last night."

Damon told Stefan everything that happened outside between him and Bonnie. Stefan tried to keep his face neutral but it was hard, all he could think about was Bonnie and what she had went through. When Damon finished, Stefan sat there for a while thinking.

"Where did this need to hurt her come from?" Stefan asked his brother. "You said that this sudden need to hurt her just overcame you, and you snapped…where did it come from?"

Damon looked confused. "I-I don't know… I can't explain it…something in me just wanted to…I don't know…break her, I guess."

Stefan had been pacing the floor, but stopped. "You wanted to break her?"

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know how to explain it Stefan. Bonnie is…was…is a strong person; and I used to admire that about her, but lately all I can think about is breaking that strength…breaking her."

Damon couldn't take the look on Stefan's face. He walked passed his brother and stood before the window. "I'm ashamed to admit this Stefan, but something inside of me enjoys...seeing her weak."

Stefan frowned. "This doesn't make any sense. Why the sudden need to break Bonnie now when you have been getting along with her…I mean I could imagine you doing something like this in the beginning but not now when you both have come to tolerable each other…which for the two of you, was a huge leap forward."

Stefan and Damon both suddenly tensed at the same time as they could sense another presence in the boarding house. Klaus waltzed into the living room as if he'd done it a million times before. He looked at both Salvatore brothers as he walked to their bar and poured himself a drink, smiling at their stunned expressions.

"Long time, no see Salvatore brothers…at least in Stefan's case that is." Klaus said as he downed the alcohol in one shot.

Stefan and Damon didn't know what to say. They had not seen Klaus in months and now here he was in their living room.

Damon recovered first, cutting to the chase. "What do you want?"

Klaus laughed. "It is fitting that you are the one to ask me that question…considering that I've gotten exactly what I want, thanks to you. Eventhough I have to say that your tactic was a barbaric…but no worry…you got the job done. Here's to you for doing exactly what you were told." Klaus held his glass up in the air and toasted Damon.

Damon shook his head in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Klaus walked pass the brothers and sat down in his favorite chair. "Why I'm talking about our little Bonnie."

Damon's light blue eyes darkened. "What the fuck does Bonnie have to do with anything that concerns you?" Damon took a couple of steps towards Klaus before Stefan stopped him.

"Everything." Klaus responded, as he took a sip of his drink. "You see I had to punish our little witch for the part she played in trying to kill me. You didn't think I was just going to let her get away with that, did you?"

"What the fuck did you do to her Klaus…I swear…" Damon didn't get to finished because Klaus interrupted him.

"I didn't do anything to our girl…it was all you…all I did was plant the seed, but the rest was all your doing."

Damon was tired of Klaus talking in circles, he barely kept himself in check, but he couldn't risk doing anything stupid and endanger Bonnie. "You are not making any sense, can you please get to your point."

"Why Damon, I compelled you." Klaus said simply.

"No, you didn't." Damon said in disbelief, but then reared back when Klaus's little rant started to sink in.

Klaus smiled sinisterly when he saw the wheels starting to turn in Damon's head. "I compelled you to make the Bennett witch fall in love with you and then break her down."

Stefan gasped as he looked between Klaus and Damon. Stefan didn't have the strength to hold Damon back because in seconds Damon had Klaus by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Damon fumed, as spit came out of his mouth.

Klaus laughed because it was very funny to him, but he soon lost all humor of the situation when Damon grabbed the poker from the fire place and stabbed Klaus in the chest with it. Klaus grabbed Damon by his throat with one hand, pushing him at arm's length as he slowly pulled the poker out of his chest with the other hand, throwing it across the floor.

Klaus face was devoid of expression, but his eyes glinted evilly as he tightened his grip around Damon's throat and then tore through Damon's chest grabbing a hold of his heart. Damon's eyes widen in fear and pain.

"Everything you did to Bonnie was of your doing. I didn't tell you to kill her little friend or threaten her love ones, or _rape_ her…all those things you did on your own, my friend."

When Stefan tried to intervene, Klaus squeezed Damon's heart causing his eyes to roll back in his head and Stefan stopped.

"I'm not going to kill you…at least not this time because you did what you were told. I wanted to break her down, and I did because of you. You did an excellent job my friend because you managed to break her down in mind, spirit, soul, and body."

Klaus squeezed his heart one last time just for kicks causing Damon to almost pass out, before taking his hand out of his chest. Damon's body sagged. Klaus then looked deeply into Damon's eyes. "You are free from my compulsion." Damon's pupils dilated and Klaus roughly pushed him back, and Damon's body dropped to the floor from exertion and Klaus was gone.

Stefan rushed to Damon's side trying to help him up. Damon let his brother help him up unto the sofa; he touched his chest, still feeling the pain there. "Stefan, I need some blood." Stefan nodded his head and sped out of the living room. He was back in seconds, giving the blood bag to his brother. Damon fangs tore into the bag of blood, draining it. He laid back on the sofa.

Stefan didn't know what to say as he stared at Damon, too much had happened in a short amount of time. His brain was still trying to sort it all out. "At least we now know that it was Klaus behind all of this, and you don't have to beat yourself up over what happened because it wasn't you fault, Damon."

Damon looked at Stefan with a pained expression. "Stefan, Klaus didn't tell me how to break Bonnie down, everything that I did to her came from my deep seeded mind."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 16**

_Bonnie lay naked on top of the black satin sheets covering his bed. Her gorgeous, flawless caramel colored skin contrasted beautifully with the color of his sheets. She laughed seductively when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs wide and kneeled down before her. He had never seen anything so beautiful, and her scent was so intoxicating. He buried his head between her legs and rubbed his face in it before his tongue got to work. Bonnie moaned in ecstasy holding his head down in place as she lifted her hips off the bed, wanting more. _

Damon jolted awake, heavily panting with his dick rock hard,tenting his sheet. Fuck… it was just a dream. He could still smell her as if she lay right next to him. Damon covered his face with his hand and tried to calm himself down. He had gotten used to having her sleep in his bed and being curled around the warmth of her small body, breathing in her scent as he slept. Now, his bed felt cold and empty without her. He missed her so much that it psychically hurt. He got up and walked into his bathroom, stepping into his shower. Damon stood under the spray of water and jerked off, trying to give his body the release that it needed as he pictured Bonnie laid naked and spread open before him.

* * *

><p>It was time for Bonnie to leave Gram's house and go home because she couldn't hide out here forever. But, she had needed this time alone to get herself together. She didn't have her car so she called Caroline hoping that she could pick her up. Caroline's phone rang four times, which never happened because she always answered before the second ring. Bonnie was about to hang up when Caroline finally picked up.<p>

"Caroline's phone." A male voice answered.

Bonnie jerked her head in surprise. "Um…hey…this is Bonnie, is Caroline there?"

The male voice chuckled. "Hey, Bonnie…it's Mason…how are you doing?"

Bonnie smiled. "I'm fine…what are you doing answering Caroline's phone."

Mason laughed. "She left it here at the house by accident…her and Tyler went to go grab something to eat…and I couldn't take another second of that irritating ring tone."

Bonnie sighed. She was really hoping that Caroline could come get her, now she would have to call Elena, and Bonnie didn't feel like getting the third degree from her.

Mason heard the sigh. "Is there anything that I can do for you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie thought for a second and then made up her mind. "Yeah…as a matter of fact, you can. I'm kind of stranded, and I need a ride home."

Mason's smile got wider. "Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you."

Bonnie gave him the directions to Gram's house, and he was there in less than fifteen minutes. Bonnie thanked him as she got into his truck. They rode in silence for a couple of minutes until Mason couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey Bonnie, is everything alright?" he asked her, looking over at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Mason was a very observant guy, and he could tell that something was brothering Bonnie, eventhough she wasn't a chatter box like Caroline, he knew that she wasn't normally this quiet either. He would bet his life that this had something to do with Salvatore. He wondered why she hadn't call Damon to come get her.

Mason was a straight shooter, and he didn't believe in beating around the bush. "What's wrong, you and Salvatore have a fight or something?"

"Yeah… or something." Bonnie muttered and turned her head away, looking out the window.

Mason licked his lips, thinking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Mason didn't like the way she sounded, something was up. He could feel it. He looked at her before turning his eyes back on the road. "Salvatore can be ruthless when he wants to be, I still can't get over how he manages to fool everyone in this town into believing he is this fine upstanding citizen."

Bonnie didn't say anything. Mason continued. "The other night that psychotic bastard broke my neck and left me dead in the parking lot."

Bonnie gasped as she turned wide green eyes on him. "What…but…you're here…how…"

Mason held up his left hand and showed her the ring. "I'm protected by this ring, and as long as I wear it, I can't die by the hands of a vampire."

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "But, how is that even possible?"

"Bonnie are you of all people asking me that question…you're a witch…I'm a werewolf…the Salvatores are vampires…anything is possible."

Bonnie stared at him in wonder and then turned her head forward as the magnitude of what he said sunk in her head. _Damon had tried to kill_ _Mason… not tried but did_.

Mason pulled up into Bonnie's driveway, when she thanked him and was about to open the door he stopped her, a frown on his face. "Bonnie…Damon is very unstable, and he is capable of anything, I guess what I'm trying to say is…be careful."

Bonnie just looked at him, giving Mason the impression that she was about to say something. Instead, she just nodded her head and got out of the truck. Mason watched as Bonnie got the mail out the mailbox and opened her door going inside before he drove off. Bonnie looked through the mail when a certain thick envelope caught her attention and made her heart beat faster in her chest. Bonnie put the rest of the mail down and walked to the sofa, sitting down hard. Her hands shook as she opened the envelope. Tears spilled down her face when she spotted the word Congratulations. She had been accepted into Yale University.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the living room nursing a glass of bourbon when he heard Elena's ear piercing scream as she jumped up and down on the floor. He didn't need to be in the same room with her to hear every word that came out of her month. If Damon wasn't already not breathing, he would have stopped breathing as he listened to Elena tell Stefan that Bonnie had been accepted into Yale University. He didn't even know that she had applied to any college yet alone Yale. In several measly months, Bonnie would be leaving Mystic Falls, leaving him. He stood up and walked to the large window. It never even crossed his mind that she would go away, off to college.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline never missed an opportunity to party and she and Elena talked Bonnie into going out to celebrate her getting into Yale. Caroline compelled the bouncer at the door of the club to let them in which made Elena laugh because only Caroline would use compulsion for such a frivolous thing. Bonnie really wasn't feeling this, but time was running out, and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friends. Caroline ordered three shots of tequila, and they toasted to Bonnie, as each girl took a shot to the head. Bonnie thought she would breathe out fire because the alcohol burned so badly going down her throat. She quickly ordered a soda to kill the taste and burn of the alcohol. Caroline and Elena made fun of her for not being able to handle the small shot of liquor, and then dared her to do another one. What Bonnie didn't know was that Caroline and Elena were trying to get her drunk so that she would finally open up and talk to them because they could see that something was wrong with her.<p>

Bonnie took another shot of tequila to the head, quickly chasing it with the soda. After five minutes, the alcohol started to work its magic on Bonnie. Bonnie swayed to the music as she sat at the bar then suddenly jumped up wanting to dance. Bonnie walked unto the dance floor and started moving her body to the rhythmic beat of the music unaware that she was drawing a lot of attention. Bonnie was in the zone and didn't bat an eye when a nice looking tall, dark skinned guy with a bald head came up and started to dance with her. Elena and Caroline kept their eye on Bonnie as she danced, smiling and cheering her on as she moved her body like a pro. But, their smiles soon vanished when they spotted Damon walking across the dance floor towards Bonnie; his face furious.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm, snatching her against him. "It's time to go." He said looking down into her wide startled green eyes.

Tall guy wasn't having it. He got in Damon's face. "Listen son, I was dancing with her first, so you need to step off, now."

Damon jerked his head back. "Are you fucking kidding me…who even talks like that…_son_…now you better fucking _step off_ before I break your fucking hands for even daring to touch her."

Tall guy made the mistake of thinking that he could take Damon. In less than a second Damon crushed both of tall guy's hands, leaving him bowed on his knees crying in pain and agony. Caroline and Elena grabbed their things and ran after Damon and Bonnie's retreating figures.

Damon pulled Bonnie out of the club, tightening his grip around her arm when she tried to pull free. "Damon let me go." Bonnie shouted.

He didn't let go of her until he reached his car, opening the passenger side door for her to get in. His face was furious as he glared down at her. "Bonnie, get in the fucking car."

"Who the fuck do you think you are…you don't own me…I'm not your fucking car or leather jacket." She screamed in his face, pushing at his chest and when his body didn't budge, she slapped him twice.

Damon tried to rain in his temper because he could tell that she'd been drinking. "Bonnie, get in the car." He said more evenly.

"You must be the biggest fucking simple minded idiot in the world because I'm not going anywhere with you."

Damon lost it. He pushed Bonnie up against the car that was parked next to his, trapping her in with his arms. His beautiful blue eyes glacial and hard as he looked down into her upturned face.

Bonnie lifted her chin in defiance, her green eyes unflinching under his angry glare. "What are you going to do…huh…what are you going to do that you haven't already done?" She asked him, challenging him; her heart beating fast within her chest.

Damon slowly backed away from her. Caroline and Elena finally came running up to them. Damon's eyes never left Bonnie as he spoke to the two girls. "Take her home."

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand, but she snatched it away because she wasn't finished with Damon yet. Her green eyes flashed with anger. "It's over…you hear me you fucking psycho… all of this craziest and madness you have pulled me into is done…we're done."

Damon didn't give a damn that Elena and Caroline were standing right there, watching them. He pushed Bonnie up against the car pinning her with his body. Bonnie's heart beat sped up. "There is something you need to know about me little girl…I always…always…get what I want…and I want you…and I'll have you…we're far from done." Bonnie swallowed hard.

Damon backed away from her and got in his car, pulling off. Elena took Bonnie's hand again, and the girls started to walk to their car. As they walked, neither Caroline nor Elena would ever admit that what Damon had just did and said was so motherfucking hot, that it wasn't even funny.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, and I have to say that I don't understand why some of you want all of this to be a dream. I'm sorry, but I feel like that would be a total cop out. I know as a fellow fanfic reader that I would feel totally gipped if I found out that a story I've invested my time in culminated into being just a dream; I'd be pissed. You've stuck with the story for this long, so please, let everything play out. You can't learn everything or have everything resolved in one chapter. Please trust that everything will come together and enjoy the read. Again, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. :)**

**P.S. Maybe it's just me, but I find it exciting to see how I'll make this story come together. My brain is buzzing with the endless possibilities. I'm not a risk taker in life, but I will be in my stories. So, dive into my imagination along with me and let's see what my wayward brain comes up with. I welcome the challenge!**

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 17**

The girls were all strangely quiet as they drove to Bonnie's house were Caroline and Elena planed on staying the night. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts. Caroline kept playing the scene of Bonnie and Damon in the parking lot over in her head, trying to dissect everything that she saw and heard. Elena and Caroline had only walked up on the tail end of their confrontation, but she could see that there was more going on than what they was seeing .The way they both looked at each other. There was an undeniable energy between them that bordered and blurred the line between hostility, anger, and lust. Whereas Bonnie looked like she was ready to scratch Damon's electric blue eyes out, Damon on the other hand looked like he was ready to fuck her. It didn't escape Caroline's notice how Damon's eyes devoured Bonnie eventhough he was clearly furious with her.

It wasn't a secret that Damon was a possessive guy, but the way he reacted tonight was very eye opening, especially to Elena. She saw the scene unfold on the dance floor. The tall guy barely touched Bonnie, and she wasn't doing anything obscene or wrong while dancing, but the way Damon reacted one would have thought that Bonnie was grinding her ass into the guy or something. And, another thing that caught Elena's eye was how Damon grabbed Bonnie; she didn't like that, and part of her wondered why Bonnie didn't use her magic on him. Something was up between those two, both of them were acting out of character…Bonnie not putting Damon in his place…and Damon acting so overly jealous over Bonnie when he only use to be that way with her about Stefan. Whoa, where did that petty thought come from? Elena thought to herself. But, then she admitted to herself that she missed Damon's attention. When Damon provocatively pressed his body into Bonnie, pinning her against the car, with his face only inches from hers as his intense blue eyes bore into hers, for a second Elena wished it was her.

Bonnie sat in the car, her mind replaying everything that just happened. She felt so out of control and didn't know if it was the alcohol or Damon that made her feel this way. She was just so fed up with how he treated her like he owned her. She wasn't his toy, and she was sick of him putting his hands on her because every time he touched her, he hurt her. He didn't treat Elena like that or Caroline, when he had compelled her. So, why did he think it was okay to hurt her whenever he lost his temper? Did he think that just because she was a witch him manhandling her wasn't a big deal that she could take it? Why couldn't he see that she was just as human and breakable as Elena?

And, Bonnie's mind instantly came up with an answered …because he loved Elena. Bonnie knew that Damon didn't love her, but there was a small part of her that believed that he cared for her, but all that changed when he raped her. Damon didn't give a damn about her; she was nothing but somebody for him to play with and divert his attention until he could get Elena.

* * *

><p>The girls took off their shoes as they sat in Bonnie's living room. Caroline stretched out on the sofa while Elena lounged in a comfy chair. Bonnie walked into the kitchen getting her something to eat to soak up the alcohol. She really didn't feel like eating, but she wanted to sober up. Elena and Caroline talked while Bonnie was in the kitchen.<p>

"How did Damon even know where we were?" Caroline asked Elena.

"I don't know…he must have overheard me telling Stefan about our plans." Elena said, biting her nail.

Caroline set up, her face serious as she looked at Elena. "Didn't you think it was odd how Bonnie and Damon were acting…they just seemed so…I don't know…not like themselves."

She got up and started to pace the room. "I'll admit when they suddenly started hooking up I was shocked because never in a million years would I have thought that would happen, but what's crazy is as soon as they did both of them changed…I mean…haven't you noticed it, Elena?"

Caroline didn't give Elena a chance to answer as she continued to think out loud. "Damon use to be so obsessed with you and now it's like that obsession has switched to Bonnie, but it's different. He's obsession with you was sort of…I don't know…_artificial_…whereas with Bonnie…it seems more deep rooted and dangerous. Did you see what he did to that guy? Damon can't even stand for another guy to touch Bonnie, no matter how innocent it may be."

She sat back down, biting her bottom lip. "And, why didn't Bonnie pop a couple of blood vessels in Damon's head when he grabbed her like he did…what is going on… I feel so out of the loop. Bonnie has been keeping a lot from us."

Elena nodded her head in agreement though part of her brain was still mauling over what Caroline said about Damon's obsession switching from her to Bonnie.

Bonnie came into the living room and placed her sandwich on the coffee table as she sat down on the floor. When Caroline reached for her sandwich, Bonnie slapped her hand away.

"No…I need to eat this whole thing by myself…go fix your own?"

Caroline huffed because she didn't feel like getting up and going into the kitchen. She watched Bonnie eat and decided it was time for Bonnie to start talking. She decided it was best to approach this topic in a roundabout way.

"I've never seen Damon show his ass like he did tonight. He is usually more subtle in public places."

Bonnie continued to eat, not saying anything.

"I don't understand why he got so angry…you weren't doing anything wrong." Caroline continued. When Bonnie still didn't respond, Caroline sat down on the floor opposite her, so that she could look into Bonnie's face. She was through with trying to ease into the conversation.

"Bonnie, what the fuck happened between you and Damon, something had to have happened to make you break up with him?"

Elena slid down to the floor too, looking at Bonnie, waiting for her to answer. Bonnie wiped her mouth and her hands with a paper napkin and pushed her plate away.

"All you need to know is that it's over between us." Bonnie got up from the floor and went upstairs.

Caroline picked up the rest of Bonnie's sandwich, biting into it as she shook her head. When she swallowed, she looked at Elena. "Maybe it's over for her, but Damon…not so much."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house furious as he slammed the door hard on its hinges. He walked to the bar, grabbing the glass decanter and pouring himself a generous amount of bourbon. He felt so mad and out of control. Why did he let that little witch get to him like she did? He shouldn't still have these feelings for her. Why didn't his feelings go back to what they were before the compulsion once it was lifted? Damon sat down before the fire place, thinking. When Klaus freed him of his compulsion, then everything should have gone back to normal…but it didn't. He still felt the same intense feelings for Bonnie, only now that incessant urge to hurt her was gone. What was going on? He wanted things to go back to normal when he was all into Elena and the witch was never even a thought. But, that was a lie, Damon thought. He did think about Bonnie, but his thoughts of her were always fleeting. It was always little things like the first time he saw her legs and wondered why she always covered them up because they were so shapely and gorgeous. Or, when she laughed, he'd think how nice it was and that she should laugh more. Or, when she'd say something witty or clever, and he'd admire how quick she was as they bantered back and forth. Or, when she would do one of her little spells, he would watch her and think how beautiful and powerful she was. But, whenever those thoughts would pop up they would be easily replaced with thoughts of Elena.<p>

But, now all his thoughts are centered around Bonnie. Bonnie's smile, her eyes, her little nose, her gorgeous skin, the way the smelled, her tight, little…Damon swallowed hard, shaking his head trying to stop his thoughts from heading down the wrong path. He got up and walked to the window. Bonnie was in his blood. Then it hit him. The blood. While he had been compelled, he and Bonnie had exchanged blood, could it be that the blood had linked them causing these feelings for her to remain even after the compulsion was lifted? That's the only explanation. Well that's it! In a few days their blood would be out of each other's system and things would get back to normal. He sighed in relief.

Damon's relief was short lived because he realized that things would never be normal again between him and Bonnie not after what he did to her. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had hurt her like that. He couldn't blame it on the compulsion. Damon forced himself to take a real good long hard look in the mirror and see what it was that made him treat her so harshly. He sat back down and faced the fire. As hard as he tried to think, nothing would come. Sure, before the compulsion there were a couple of times when he felt like literally killing her, but as time passed they settled into a comfortable tolerance for one another. There was nothing that he could do to take back what he did to her.

But, what he could do was stay away from her for the next few days and let the blood leave their system and then maybe just maybe the both of them would be able to come out of and walk away from this nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 18**

It had been a week, more than enough time for the blood to leave both of their systems, and when Damon didn't have any more erotic dreams starring Bonnie he thought their link to each other was broken. He woke up smiling and in a good mood. He felt light and free, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His mind was free of the little witch and now he could carry out his plans to steal Elena from his brother.

But all his lightness vanished the morning he found out that a certain little witch was spending time with a certain should be dead werewolf. Damon was pissed. When he killed someone, they should stay dead. He wondered what little trick Mason had up his sleeve, maybe he had one of those rings like Alaric and Jeremy, but he thought that those didn't work on supernatural beings; however it was possible especially if Mason had some witch to spell the ring for him. He wondered if it was Bonnie. The mere thought of Bonnie being with Mason made him crazy, and the idea of him touching her, putting his big animal paws on her was making Damon lose his mind. Damon had thought that he was free of his feeling for Bonnie until he heard about her and Mason.

That morning, he had jumped in the shower and whistled while he washed himself, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin. He got out the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom going to his closet when the sound of Caroline and Elena talking down stairs reached his ears.

"Bonnie use to be so afraid of motorcycles…I wonder how he convinced her to take a ride?" Damon heard Elena say to Caroline.

"Elena…Mason is a hot guy…what girl in her right mind would say no to a ride on the back of a Harley Davidson with a good looking, hunky guy?"

Elena chuckled. "I know…but Bonnie…it just doesn't seem like her."

"I was surprised too…that's why I took her picture on the back of the bike." Caroline said. Damon could hear her going through her purse to get her phone out to show Elena.

Before Elena could reach for the phone, it was swiftly snatched out of Caroline's outstretched hand. Both girls blinked in surprise as Damon stood next to them with Caroline's phone in his hand. The look on Damon's face was indescribable as he looked at the picture of Bonnie on the back of the motorcycle with her arms around Mason's waist. Next to Mason's big muscular frame, Bonnie looked so small and delicate. Both of them wore jeans but whereas Mason had on a white wife beater showing off his massive arms, Bonnie had on a black tank top but both wore black biker boots that looked somewhat similar. By their matching attire, it looked like this little bike ride had been planned. Damon's finger slipped and another picture popped up, showing Mason putting on Bonnie's helmet. He had seen enough. He crushed Caroline's phone in his hand.

* * *

><p>Spending time with Mason was really healing for Bonnie. She realized that not all guys were moody and unpredictable. She liked that she could relax around Mason and not have to have her guard up. Another thing that Bonnie liked was that his touch was light, when Mason touched her; whether to help her get into a car or off his motorcycle, he wasn't rough with her. Because he was so big she just assumed that he couldn't be gentle. For some reason it just seemed like guys Mason size would destroy everything that they touched, but Bonnie quickly realized that it wasn't the size of a man that determined his ability to destroy, it was his intent.<p>

Mason and Bonnie hanging out started off completely by accident. She was at the Lockwood mansion hanging out with Caroline and Tyler. They were in the movie room watching a movie on the gigantic screen. Everything was fine until Caroline and Tyler started to make out right in front of her. Bonnie felt so uncomfortable and a little pervy just sitting there watching as her best friend made out with her boyfriend, so she got up and walked out of the room. She didn't know where to go and didn't feel right just wondering around the house, so she went outside. She saw Mason drive up on his motorcycle, headed for the garage. Bonnie walked across the huge yard to the garage and watched as Mason got off his bike. He smiled when he noticed her standing there.

"Wow…I didn't expect to see you here stranger…you hardly ever come to the house, unless there is a party." He said, as he took off his helmet.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah…well… I thought…it was time for a change of scenery."

Mason quirked his brow. "I don't think that Salvatore is going to like you hanging out here."

Her smile quickly vanished off her face. "Damon and I aren't together anymore. I broke it off with him."

This was news to Mason. "Well…I'm sorry to hear that."

Bonnie couldn't help it; she burst out laughing because it sounded so fake when he said it. "You are such a bad liar."

Mason laughed. "What did you want me to say…shit…I had to say something."

Bonnie shook her head, a smile still playing on her lips. "You could have said anything…you didn't have to tell a bold face lie."

"Alright…fine…I'm glad that you came to your senses about that guy…he is a major dick that didn't deserve to be with you…so I say good riddance."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Wow, Mason, tell me how you really feel."

Mason snorted. "You wanted me to be honest…that is how I feel, there you have it."

Bonnie sighed, breaking eye contact with him and looking at his bike. "I didn't know you rode a motorcycle."

Mason looked down at his bike, patting it with his hand. "Yeah…I love to ride…it's my favorite thing to do." He bent down, inspecting something on the bike.

Bonnie scrunched up her small nose. "I don't like them, they seem so dangerous."

Mason's head snapped up like she said she didn't believe in Jesus. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah…I don't like them. What is the big deal?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Bonnie…besides an airplane, a motorcycle is the coolest way to travel. It is like you are flying, but you're on the ground, and they are only dangerous if you are reckless or you don't know what you are doing."

Bonnie shook her head, still not convinced. "Mason, I don't care what you say…you'll never catch me riding on one of those things."

In his head, Mason said "We'll see about that."

Mason looked Bonnie over, when she noticed him checking her out, she shifted uncomfortably and he asked her a question to distract her. "So…what are you doing out here anyway?"

Bonnie sighed, walking to the car parked next to his bike, leaning against it. "Caroline and Tyler are making out, so I came out side to get some fresh air."

Mason chuckled. "Those two are scandalous…they will make out anywhere in front of anyone."

Bonnie laughed. "Not anyone…she would never do it in front of her mother."

"Yeah…Sheriff Forbes doesn't seem like the type of mother to tolerate behavior like that…maybe I should give her a heads up on what her daughter does behind her back."

Bonnie didn't know if he was kidding or not, but when he laughed at the sudden look of uncertainty on her face, she smiled.

"Don't worry Bonnie… I wouldn't do that to Caroline." Mason's stomach growled and Bonnie heard it and started laughing.

"Do you want to come with me into the kitchen to get something to eat…I got a feeling that Tyler and Caroline are still going at it." He held out his hand to her. Bonnie nodded her head and took his hand as his engulfed hers.

Bonnie sat at the island in the huge kitchen and watched as Mason pulled out multiple plastic containers of food from the refrigerator. Her eyes widen as he filled a plate full of food and placed it in the microwave.

When the microwave beeped, he placed the plate in front of her. "Mason…I can't eat all of this." She said startled.

"Don't be ridiculous Bonnie…we are going to share." He said to her like she was slow on the uptake. "Now dig in."

There was enough food on that plate to feed four people. Bonnie ate one barbequed pork chop and some macaroni and cheese and left the rest to Mason who easily devoured every last morsel. Once their bellies were full, Mason took Bonnie into the den where he popped in a dvd, and they watched a movie. It was six o'clock that evening when Tyler and Caroline came down stairs looking sheepish.

"Well…look who decided to come up for air." Mason said to the young couple.

"Some friends the two of you are…leaving me to entertain myself after inviting me over…if it wasn't for Mason…my whole day would have sucked." Bonnie said, laying it on thick, but it was truly how she felt.

Caroline had the decency to look shame faced. "Sorry Bonnie…that was a sucky thing to do, but I promise that I'll make it up to you." She said.

Mason looked at Bonnie with a twinkle in his eye. "Bonnie…I feel like some ice cream…what about you…but wait, darn; there isn't any left in the house."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Ooooo…ice cream… that sounds good." Bonnie turned her green eyes on Caroline and Tyler. "Would you two mind going to get us some ice cream…I mean after all you did leave me to fend for myself today, and Mason was a sweetheart to keep me company."

Tyler and Caroline both rolled their eyes at the same time, but complied, leaving Bonnie and Mason sitting in the den with a huge smile on both of their faces.

After the movie, Mason pulled out a deck of cards and got Bonnie to play a few rounds while they waited for their ice cream. Bonnie's dad had taught her how to play cards when she was a kid, but it had been a while since she last played. She was a little rusty, so Mason won the first game, but Bonnie rallied and won the second game. Mason decided he wanted to make a bet on the third and final game to make it more interesting. If he won, then Bonnie would have to take a ride on his motorcycle, and if Bonnie won, Mason would have to cook her dinner. When Mason laid his final hand on the table winning the game, Bonnie knew that she had been had.

"You big fat cheater!" Bonnie yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Mason laughed. "What…I did not cheat…Bonnie Bennett, who knew that you were such a sore loser."

Bonnie took offense to that, putting her hands on her hips. "I am not a sore loser…I just can't stand a lousy cheater." She threw her cards at him.

Mason laughed even harder because he had never seen her act like this. On any other woman, this kind of behavior would have turned him off, but for some reason coming from Bonnie it was funny and cute. Then something occurred to him. Bonnie was scared to ride on his motorcycle, that was why she was so mad.

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Hey…it was just a stupid game…you don't have to follow through on the bet."

Bonnie sighed. She really didn't want to ride on the back of his motorcycle; she hated those things especially the way they sounded. She just didn't feel like they were safe, but she had made a bet and lost. "No…a bet is a bet…so I'll do it."

Mason took her hand in his as he looked at her, his blue green eyes earnest. "I won't let anything happen to you, and I promise that you will have a good time…maybe even after this you'll want a bike of your own…though I'm not sure if they make them for woman your size."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Bonnie showed up at the Lockwood mansion ready to get this bike ride over with. Mason let her into the house then ran upstairs leaving Bonnie waiting for him in the living room. He came back down carrying a big box. He handed the box to a surprised Bonnie. She opened the box to find a pair of black biker boots in her size and a matching shiny black helmet.<p>

Bonnie's green eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god, Mason…you didn't."

Mason smiled down at her. "Yeah…I did."

"But, how did you even know my size?"

"I asked Caroline." He said simply.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She was speechless. He had gone to so much trouble for just one little bike ride. But, the boots were exquisite and the helmet was nice too. She looked up at Mason and thanked him for his really nice gift and he nodded his head in reply.

What Bonnie Bennett didn't know was that Mason planned on this not being a onetime thing. He was going to show Bonnie how awesome it was to ride on a Harley Davidson, and that before long she was going to be a permanent fixture on the back of his bike.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 19**

Mason liked the feel of Bonnie's slender arms wrapped tightly around him as they drove up the coast on his motorcycle. Bonnie didn't scream or anything when they took off down the road, but her vise like grip got even tighter. It wasn't until maybe twenty minutes into the ride that he felt her loosen her grip on him, and he felt the loss of her pressed so firmly against his back. Mason took Bonnie to this restaurant long the coast that served the best lobster rolls. He parked his bike in an empty space in the parking lot of the restaurant. He got off the bike first and then helped Bonnie off.

"Well how do you feel?" Mason asked Bonnie, while he helped her off with her helmet.

"Good…good…I'm good." Bonnie said, nodding her head, running a hand through her hair.

Mason laughed. "Bonnie I thought you were going to break one of my ribs, the way you held me so tight."

Bonnie's face grew concern. "Mason…I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" she asked him reaching out and touching his side.

Mason just looked down at her. She was being for real. She actually thought that she might have hurt him. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, instead, he touched her face. "No, you didn't hurt me Sunshine."

Bonnie inhaled sharply, jerking back from his touch. "Why did you call me that?"

Mason looked confused, wondering what he did wrong. "I-I don't know…it just came out…why…Bonnie what's wrong?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing…I'm sorry…it's just my Grams used to call me that sometimes."

Mason nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sorry; I won't call you that again."

Bonnie looked up into his handsome earnest face. "No, it's okay…I was just startled for a second hearing someone else call me that…it's okay…I'm okay."

Mason nodded his head and took her hand. "Come on let's go eat."

Bonnie and Mason found an empty table in the almost pact restaurant as a young pretty blonde waitress walked up to their table. Her brown eyes took in Mason and she immediately licked her cherry lips liking what she saw.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress today…what can I get you?" Her brown eyes remained locked on Mason.

Mason looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie you have to try the lobster rolls…they are fantastic."

Bonnie nodded her head and smiled because the waitress was so trying to catch his eye and Mason was oblivious. "That sounds great." She said to him.

Mason looked at the waitress and ordered four lobster rolls as she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Then Bonnie looked at the waitress who still had her eyes on Mason. Bonnie cleared her throat and the waitress finally looked at her. "Can I also get a lemonade with that…not a lot of ice, please."

The waitress nodded her head and wrote down their order. "Make those two lemonades." Mason said to her before she walked away.

Bonnie chuckled softly and Mason quirked his brow. "What's so funny?"

"Mason, that waitress is interested in you…she was totally checking you out."

Mason looked back behind him at the waitress retreating figure and then turned back to Bonnie. "She was…I didn't notice."

"Here she comes…watch how she acts." Bonnie said, looking over his shoulder as the waitress approached the table with their order.

The waitress bent down, giving Mason a good look at her boobs, which he could tell were implants, as she placed their food and drinks on the table. Mason cleared his throat, trying not to laugh as he spotted Bonnie with her head down trying to hide her smile.

"If there is _anything_ else you _want_ all you have to do is let me know." Amy said suggestively .

"No thank you Amy…I don't want anything else." Mason said, hoping that she got the hint.

Bonnie covered her face with her hand as her body shook trying to suppress her laughter. Amy walked away from their table with a disappointed pout on her pretty face. She wasn't used to guys turning her down.

Mason looked at Bonnie as she finally gave in to her laughter. "I don't see what is so funny…you should have been pissed by Amy flirting with me in front of you."

Bonnie's brow crinkled in confusion as she looked at him biting into the delicious lobster roll. "Why?" she said as she chewed.

"Because, Bonnie she didn't know whether or not you were my girlfriend and the fact that she flirted with me anyway in front of you is a slap in your face."

Bonnie smacked her lips together. "What do you want me to do Mason…sit her on fire?"

Mason laughed at that. "No…I'm just saying what made her think that we weren't a couple?"

"Mason, could it be because we are not a couple…we don't have that vibe…and maybe she picked up on that." Bonnie said, taking a sip from her lemonade.

Mason shook his head. "We may not be a couple, but we do have a vibe." He said, looking at her intently.

Bonnie's green eyes slid away from his intense stare and pretended to watch the other people in the restaurant. Sometimes Mason acted like he was interested in her, but that couldn't be since he was back with his ex, _Jules_.

Mason must have read her mind. "Jules and I are nolonger together…I broke it off with her…she went back to Seattle."

Bonnie looked at him. "What happened…I thought you were trying to work it out?"

"We did, but things didn't work out…we've grown apart…we want different things out of life." Mason said, looking at Bonnie trying to gage her reaction.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. Mason's phone rang and he answered it. He looked at Bonnie as he talked, a frown forming on his face. He hung up and told Bonnie that they had to leave.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked him.

"Just business." Mason said, looking distracted.

Mason and Bonnie rode back to Mystic Falls and he dropped her off in front of her house and kissed her cheek before speeding down the rode on his motorcycle.

Bonnie sighed and walked into her house. Bonnie went up to her room, placing the helmet on her dresser and sitting down on her bed, taking off her brand new black biker boots; they really were badass. Caroline would want to borrow them soon. She still couldn't get over that Mason had brought them for her.

Bonnie went into her bathroom and took off her clothes, stepping into her shower unaware that Damon had walked into her room. He looked around her room while she showered. He picked up the motorcycle helmet bringing it to his nose, smelling it. It was brand new; he placed it back down on the dresser. He sat on her bed, picking up one of the boots, inspecting it. They were brand new too, real leather, top quality…very expensive. A guy didn't spend this type of money on a girl for no reason. He dropped the boot back on the floor.

Damon heard the shower stop, part of him hoping that she would walk out naked. It had been a while since he's had the privilege of seeing her gorgeous naked body. His hands itched to touch her soft caramel colored skin. He swallowed hard as he waited for the bathroom door to open.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and dried off. She moisturized her body with lotion before slipping into her white cotton robe. She opened her bathroom door and froze as she saw Damon sitting on her bed with a disappointed look on his beautiful face. Eventhough she was covered, his blue eyes still devoured her from head to toe. She swallowed hard as her hand grasped the collar of her robe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, not moving further into her room.

"What does it look like Bonnie…I came to see you." He said amused.

"Damon you need to leave."

He ignored what she said and picked up her boots, holding them up. "They don't seem like your style."

"They are now." She said, matter of fact.

He dropped them back on the floor. "Did Lockwood buy them for you?"

"That is of no concern to you" She replied.

Damon scoffed. "So how long has this been going on between you two?" he continued.

Bonnie let out an irritated sigh. "Again…that is of no concern to you."

"Are you fucking him?" he asked suddenly, crudely with his blue eyes so light that they looked almost scary in his face.

"Yes." She lied, looking dead in his eyes, her gaze unwavering. "In fact, I fucked him this afternoon."

Damon saw red and vamped out with his eyes turning blood red and his fangs descending. In a split second he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his hand around her slender throat and his face not even an inch from hers.

Bonnie's heart raced as she looked up into his monstrous face, but she refused to let that deter her from what she had to do. Her sanity…her life depended upon it. "He fucked me so good that I couldn't get enough." She said breathing it into his face.

Damon flinched as she pressed on. "Do you want to know what all he did to me or better yet what I did to him?"

Bonnie licked her lips. "I sucked his dick, Damon…something that I never did for you." Bonnie laughed. "I couldn't help myself; he drove me mad with lust. I've never experienced anything like it."

Bonnie continued to use her words as daggers, throwing them into his chest, making his dead heart bleed. "And you know what else Damon…he is a way better fuck than you are…he made my body come alive something that you never could quite manage to do." Bonnie said as her chest heaved up and down.

Damon's face changed back to normal, but it was unreadable, his electric blue eyes now dull and lack luster. He got off of her, and in seconds was gone. Bonnie sat up on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest as silent tears rolled down her face. She had to lie to him because that was the only way he would leave her alone. She knew that sleeping with Mason was something that Damon could never get over or forgive. Eventhough she loved him, she couldn't be with him. This was the only way to get Damon out of her life otherwise he would have just kept coming for her until she gave in to him.

* * *

><p>Damon was a wreck. His worst fear had come true. Bonnie was fucking Mason. Never would he have thought that Bonnie would do that to him. Eventhough he knew that he had royally fucked up with her, there was a part of him that thought that she would somehow forgive him, and they could get back together. Why did it hurt so fucking much? Elena fucking his brother never hurt him this much, and he was in love with her. So, why did it feel like something inside of him broke after hearing Bonnie tell him about Mason? He felt empty…hollow inside…like someone had just ripped out his heart.<p>

And, that's when it happened. That's when Damon realized that he loved Bonnie…was in love with her. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest because it had been. The girl that he loved had given her body to another man…a man that was his enemy. Damon hardened his heart against Bonnie. Never again would he allow her to hurt him. She was worse than Katherine ever was. At least Katherine eventually showed her true colors for all to see, whereas Bonnie only showed her true colors to him. Damon laughed to himself. Life truly was an unforgiving bitch…once again he was caught in between a love triangle and as always the girl preferred the other guy.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**AN: Hey guys, I can be a real airhead sometimes...I didn't realize that my anonymous reviews was disabled. It never occured to me that you wouldn't be able to leave a review if you weren't signed up, so I have enabled my anonymous reviews so that everyone can comment on my fanfic, again I welcome all reviews...good, bad, confused, but not ugly. I apologize for my thoughtlessness.**

**WARNING: Damon has a really bad potty mouth towards the end.**

**Chapter 20**

It was a beautiful day outside, and Mason felt like having a barbeque. He may not know his way around a kitchen, but he knew how to fire up a grill and barbeque. He invited everyone over and decided to make a day out of it and told everyone to bring their swimsuits. He was in a really good mood, he felt like having some fun. Caroline came over, along with Elena and Stefan. Matt showed up which was a really big deal since the gang hadn't seen him much because he'd been working so much. Bonnie would be there later on in the afternoon because she was attending a banquet with her father. Tyler walked through the house carrying a keg of beer bringing it outside. Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. There weren't even ten people at the barbeque so why did he have a keg. Tyler assured them that it would be empty before the day was over.

Mason manned the grill, checking his watch every now and then waiting for Bonnie to show up. He couldn't really enjoy this day until she got there. Caroline, Elena, and Matt changed into their swimsuits and got in the pool. Stefan and Tyler kept Mason company at the grill. Tyler noticed Mason checking his watch every five minutes and decided to rib him just a little about his impatience to see a certain little witch.

"Relax Mason she'll be here." Tyler said.

Mason rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right, like you aren't counting the minutes until Bonnie gets here." Tyler said, playfully punching his uncle's arm.

"Hey Ty… why don't you go check on your girlfriend before Matt steals her from you." Mason said, nodding his head towards the pool, watching Matt splash Caroline. Tyler snorted then his eyes darted to the pool and a second later he was pulling off his shirt and shoes and jumping in.

Mason shook his head, laughing at his nephew. Stefan looked at Mason wondering about him and Bonnie. The way Tyler was talking, there was something more than friendship going on between them. Stefan didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Where is Bonnie anyway?" Stefan asked Mason.

"Bonnie and her father are attending a banquet in honor of the scholarship she's receiving." He answered.

Stefan nodded his head. "Bonnie is a really terrific girl…I'm really happy for her…she must be so excited…you know with the scholarship and Yale."

"Yeah she is, but part of her is a little sad because of Elena and Caroline…it must be difficult at the thought of leaving behind people you have known all your life."

"I'm sure it is." Stefan said.

But, before he could say more, Bonnie walked out into the backyard. Stefan watched her approach and admired how pretty she looked. Her hair was in a short bang and ponytail. She wore a white ribbed tank top and thigh length yellow shorts that looked great against her light brown legs. He watched as Mason's face lite up when he saw her. Bonnie spoke to everyone as she putt her bag in a chair.

Bonnie was surprised when she saw Mason at the grill. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you manning the grill." She said laughing.

"Honey, I'm chalked full of surprises, stick around…you haven't seen nothing yet." He said winking at her.

Elena and Caroline yelled for Bonnie to get in the pool. Bonnie nodded. "I'm going in the pool." She said to Mason. Bonnie moved away from him walking over to the lounge chair and started to strip off her shirt and shorts, revealing an orange bikini underneath. Mason's blue green eyes swept over her, and his heart skipped a beat and started pumping hard. Bonnie had a hot little body. And, her skin was just gorgeous…there was no other word to describe it…it was silky smooth and golden. She was just beautiful from head to toe. Mason swallowed hard and turned away draining the beer in his cup.

Bonnie was a very modest girl and didn't show a lot of skin, but when she did, damn, was it a sight to see. If a dry Bonnie made Mason's system jolt then a wet Bonnie made his system shoot off sparks because when Bonnie got out of the pool his brain malfunctioned. It was almost pornographic; eventhough it was in real time, in Mason's mind Bonnie was moving in slow motion with her every move being highly exaggerated and sexualized, but the show in Mason's head quickly ended when he was pulled from his thoughts by a crude catcall. Mason turned his head and saw Damon Salvatore standing in the doorway whistling as he watched Bonnie walk away from the pool.

Damon's penetrating blue eyes slid over Bonnie's body in a lewd, obscene way. Bonnie looked mouthwatering all wet in her little orange bikini. The thing about Bonnie was that she didn't know how beautiful and sexy she was, so she didn't realize what a picture she made walking around wet in her little bikini. Damon wanted to punish her…shame her. He smiled when she covered herself with a towel.

"Oh no…don't do that…don't cover up the goodies, Bonnie…especially when you were just about to make me..." He didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say.

Mason cut him off as he got in Damon's face. "Get the fuck out of here Salvatore…you're not invited here."

Damon smiled. "As a matter of fact, Mason, I was invited."

Before Mason could say anything, Elena came walking up behind him dripping water all over the place. "I'm sorry Mason, I invited him." She said apologetically.

Damon smirked. "Told you."

Mason let out harsh breath. He felt like choking Elena. Why on earth would she invite him here?"

Elena read his mind. "I'm sorry…I didn't think that he would actually show up."

Mason rolled his eyes. He walked over to Bonnie who was slipping on her shirt and shorts. "Hey…are you okay…I'll throw him out if you are uncomfortable." He said to her, and he was really hoping that she would say yes because he had been itching to kick Salvatore's ass.

Bonnie could tell by the expression of Mason's face that he was looking for a reason to start with Damon, and she didn't want to be that reason. She didn't want them fighting because of her. "I'm fine, okay…its Damon…I'm used to his crude behavior."

"Maybe you shouldn't be." He said softly and then walked away from her.

Bonnie sighed. Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her. She hated that she was so aware of him. He was intentionally trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to be bothered with him so she made a conscious decision to stick close to Mason for the rest of the afternoon because then Damon wouldn't approach her.

Once the food was ready, Caroline sat out everything buffet style, and everyone fixed their plate. Damon rolled his eyes as he watched Mason adding extra food to Bonnie's plate.

"Hey…Mason…stop…I won't be able to eat all of that." She softly exclaimed, grabbing his hand stopping him from putting another spoonful of potato salad on her plate.

"Don't worry…I'll eat whatever you don't." He said to her, adding an extra chicken breast to her plate. Bonnie shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

They all sat around the wooden picnic table with Mason and Tyler flanking Bonnie. Damon wondered if that was on purpose. He sat across from Bonnie, his eyes only leaving her whenever someone tried to engage him in conversation, which was mainly Stefan and Elena who were trying to distract him because he was making everyone at the table uncomfortable by the way he was staring at Bonnie.

Damon watched as Mason leaned into Bonnie, whispering to her and eating off her plate. He even drank from her cup. Damon felt like ripping out Mason's heart and stumping on it until it became mush under his shoe.

Bonnie hated every second sitting at the table. Damon's eyes were boring into her, watching her every move. Mason was being such a sweetheart, trying to distract her and take her mind off of Damon and his invasive eyes.

Damon was hurting as he watched them together. Why did he even come here? He was such a sick bastard, torturing himself like this. But, he couldn't help it, he had to see them together…he had to see her. She wouldn't even look at him. Damon's hurt caused him to lash out at her in his Damon way.

"Julie Carmichael's father is having a really tough time dealing with her death…I saw him in town the other day…the man looks terrible." Damon said in his most sympathetic voice. His eyes glinted when he saw Bonnie stiffen.

"I know…I feel so bad for him." Elena chimed in, shaking her head sadly.

"Who is Julie Carmichael?" Mason asked.

"Bonnie… why don't you tell Mason who Julie Carmichael _was_, since you knew her better than I?" Damon said to her.

Bonnie looked at him. His blue eyes glinted mockingly. Bonnie turned her green eyed gaze away from him and looked at Mason. "Julie Carmichael was a girl on our cheerleading squad…she was killed a couple of months ago."

"Bonnie, she wasn't killed…she accidently fell down the stairs, breaking her neck." Elena interjected.

Bonnie shook her head as if to clear it. "You're right…I don't know why I said that." She said quietly.

Mason rubbed Bonnie's back. He felt when her body tensed beside him. She smiled softly at him, appreciating his soothing presence next to her.

Damon took a sip from his cup, his eyes locked on Bonnie's face as he addressed Elena who was sitting beside him. "So…Elena…what is the plan for your eighteen birthday?"

Elena smiled. "I don't know…I haven't really thought about it much."

"Well…you definitely have to celebrate this milestone…a lot of momentous things can happen on your eighteen birthday…just ask Bonnie…she'll tell you…isn't that right Bonnie…why don't you tell everyone what happened on your eighteenth birthday." Damon needled.

Bonnie's head snapped up, looking at him, but Caroline stepped in before she could say anything. "You know what Damon…why don't you just shut the fuck up…I am really getting tired of hearing you speak."

Damon's blue eyes swung to Caroline. "What's wrong blondie…you feeling left out… you need some attention?" he asked her sarcastically.

Caroline scoffed. "No, what I need is for you to get staked."

Damon rolled his eyes, sliding them back to Bonnie. "_Women_…all they're good for is what's between their legs." He said meaningfully, his eyes hard as he stared at her.

Bonnie flinched.

All the guys stood up at the same time in anger. Damon had gone too far, and they had had enough. Everyone was talking at once, but only Mason was heard clearly over the uproar as he demanded that Damon get the fuck off his property.

Damon stood up, draining what alcohol that was left in his cup. He looked at Mason and smirked. "Thank you for having me over…dinner was delicious… but not as delicious as Bonnie's pussy." He said licking his lips lasciviously.

That did it. Mason jumped over the picnic table trying to make a grab for Damon, but Damon was too fast, easily moving out the way.

"What's wrong Mason…you can't fault me for telling the truth…her pussy is the best I've ever had… and believe me I've had a lot of pussy." He said laughing.

Bonnie got up from the table, walking quickly into the house, but Damon was the only one to notice her leave. "Don't be upset Bonnie…I'm giving you a fucking compliment." He yelled loudly to her retreating back. Caroline and Elena ran after her.

Mason and Tyler's eyes glowed as deep growls erupted from their chests as they circled Damon. Stefan grabbed hold of his brother, backing away from them. "We're leaving…Mason, Tyler, we're leaving right now." Stefan said and in an instant they were gone.

Bonnie quickly walked through the house going out the front door to her car. Damon made her feel so dirty…filthy, like she needed to wash her body. After the foul words that came out of his mouth and the lecherous glint in his eyes as he leered at her, Bonnie felt contaminated. Caroline and Elena were able to catch up with her before she got in her car.

"Bonnie…wait…please stop." They pleaded with her.

Bonnie was humiliated. She couldn't look at them as she tried to hold back her tears. "It's okay…I'm fine…I just need to go home." She said, desperate to leave.

"Bonnie, you're not okay." Caroline said to her, taking her hand.

Bonnie was fighting to hold herself together. A second later Mason was running up to her. He could see that she was a second away from crying. He turned to Elena and Caroline. "Please…let me talk to her." He said to them. The two girls nodded their head, both giving Bonnie a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek before walking back to the house.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip turning her head away from him. Mason wasn't having it. He gently turned her face back to him so that he could look into her eyes. "Listen to me Bonnie Bennett, you have nothing to be ashamed of…you hear me…what Damon did tonight was inexcusable…it was a bitch ass move, from a bitch ass motherfucker…you understand me Bonnie?"

She swallowed hard as the tears slipped from her eyes. Mason pulled her to him, hugging her. "Guys like Damon are a waste of space; he doesn't deserve your tears Bonnie."

Bonnie knew that Mason was right, but the part of her that loved Damon could see that he was hurting and that's why he lashed out at her. But, no matter how badly he was hurting that still didn't give him the right to treat her like he did. Whenever it came to her, Damon always went out of his way to hurt and humiliate her, but never in a million years would he ever disrespect Elena like he disrespected Bonnie tonight. It was time for her to move on. So when Mason pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes and bent his knees to kiss her mouth, Bonnie didn't stop him.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 21**

Elena felt like a total shit because she was the worst friend ever. She didn't know what possessed her to invite Damon to the barbeque, but there was just something in her that wanted Damon to see Bonnie and Mason together. She wasn't blind, she could see that Bonnie and Mason were growing closer eventhough Bonnie claimed that they were just friends. Bonnie was in denial because anyone with eyes could see that Mason was falling in love with her. His eyes gave it away every time he looked at her. Why Bonnie didn't see it or didn't want to see it was beyond Elena's understanding. Whatever happened between Bonnie and Damon affected her deeply because she was different now; there was this cautiousness about her that wasn't there before. Being with Damon had changed Bonnie. Elena wasn't sure if it was the actual relationship with Damon that caused her to change or specially sleeping with him that caused her to change. There was just something about Damon that made Elena suspect that he would be a lot to handle sexually because he was so demanding and needy in every other area of his life, that fucking wouldn't be any different. And, maybe Bonnie wasn't ready for that kind of intense relationship.

Elena had often wondered what it would be like to fuck Damon. Eventhough she loved Stefan to death, her mind still had thoughts of what it would be like to sleep with him. There was just something about the way he moved that hinted at his prowess as a lover. He had an undeniable sex appeal that was just so potent that it called out to every woman that laid eyes on him, and Elena wasn't immune from its effect. But, at one time it did seem like Bonnie was immune to his allure. Elena's thoughts wondered back to the night of Bonnie's birthday party when she slept with Damon and wondered what caused that to happen because it felt like there was more to it than just alcohol at work.

Eventhough Bonnie regretted what happened and tried to distance herself from Damon, he was not having it. Damon pursued her until he wore her down and it seemed like in days they were a couple, and Bonnie offered no explanations to anyone as to what had happened. The girls told each other everything, but once Bonnie started seeing Damon that was nolonger the case. It was like her relationship with Damon was off limits. There was no discussion to be had with anything that had to do with him. At first Caroline and Elena just assumed that it was because this was her first sexual relationship, and she just wasn't comfortable discussing it. But, even after they broke up, she wouldn't even tell them what caused the split. Elena didn't know what to think; it was all such a big, confusing mystery.

And, Bonnie wasn't the only one to have changed because Damon was doing things that were unlike himself as well. He nolonger engaged Elena in conversation or tried to be alone with her. He didn't try to find excuses to touch her any more. He nolonger "accidently" walked in on her when she was taking a shower. And, more importantly, when he looked at her there was nothing there in his eyes. It was like his obsession with her was completely gone. And, when Caroline made the observation that he had switched his obsession with her to Bonnie that's when it hit her that she had lost him. He was nolonger interested in her because everything was now about Bonnie. And, Elena hated that and was finding it hard to deal with the sobering fact that she was not the center of his focus any more. And, Caroline was also right about his obsession with Bonnie being deeper. She didn't see it until the day of the barbeque. Damon was completely off the rails. His eyes never left Bonnie for a second. Eventhough she could see and feel the hostility he had towards Bonnie, there was a deeper emotion behind it that suggested that Damon was lashing out because he was hurting. Elena recognized this because she had witnessed those rare unguarded moments of Damon on the few occasions when she happened to catch him looking at her and Stefan. But, at the barbeque Damon didn't even try to hide his feelings, they were there for anyone to see who cared to notice.

Elena thought that maybe somehow Damon seeing Bonnie with Mason would make him get over his feelings for her. Elena wasn't stupid, she knew that Damon couldn't stand Mason, hell that was putting it lightly; they were enemies. What better way for Damon to get over Bonnie than to see her being friendly with his enemy. Yeah, Elena could see that it pissed Damon off, but it didn't have the desired outcome that she was hoping for because eventhough Damon was mad, she could see that Damon still wanted Bonnie…craved her, like she was a drug to him. Never once had Damon ever flipped out over her like he did with Bonnie that night. Granted, some of the things that Damon said were vile and revolting, but what he said, unknowingly to Damon, revealed a truth which was, that he…Damon fucking Salvatore…was pussy whipped by an eighteen year old girl.

Everyone recognized that fact and now understood why he was behaving so applauding. Damon was a dick, but never had he been so vulgar in his speech towards anyone, especially to a young woman. Elena still couldn't get over her shock at hearing Damon telling practically the world that Bonnie was the best that he ever had. But, Elena doubted that because Bonnie was a virgin when she got with Damon and she was sure that Bonnie's inexperience made her very lacking and unadventurous in bed. Damon was just being sarcastic when he said that. Besides, Elena thought to herself, Damon had never slept with her and she was sure that she would be the best he ever had.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you." Damon said to Bonnie as she walked up to her car in the student parking lot at school.<p>

"Damon, I have nothing to say to you." She replied, trying to walk around him, but he side stepped her making her halt.

He placed his hand over his chest and bowed his head for a second before speaking. "I know the things that I did and said the other day were deplorable. I don't have an excuse for my behavior, but I just wanted to apologize because I know that I upset you."

Bonnie exhaled, looking away from him as he continued. "Bonnie, I know that I have done nothing but hurt you, and you don't deserve any of the shit that I have put you through. I know that I'm fucked up and don't deserve to be with you, but Bonnie I love you…and I know by the way I act that it doesn't seem like it…but it's true."

She flinched. "What are you trying to do to me…are you trying to completely break me…destroy what little that I have managed to scrap together of myself. You have no idea of the damage you have done to me. I am not the same person I was since I've been with you…do you even realize that, Damon. You have changed me in irrevocable ways. And, now all of a sudden you love me…you must think I'm a complete idiot." she scoffed.

Damon could see that he was losing her that she didn't believe him. He started to panic and his voice became shaky and louder, as he ran a hand through his black hair making it look even wilder than it already was. "Listen…what I'm feeling isn't all of a sudden…I've just been too stupid to realize it until now. Bonnie…please…I love you."

"What about Katherine or Elena for that fact…what happened to your undying love for them?" she asked him.

"It wasn't real…what I felt for them wasn't real…it was all in my head what I felt for them…I know that I'm not making sense right now, but please believe me when I say that what I feel for you is nothing compared to what I thought I felt for either of them."

Bonnie shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "You don't love me, Damon…because if you did…you would have never hurt me like you did…you have done nothing but hurt me…in fact, I think that there is a truly sick part of you that likes to hurt me…likes to see me suffer."

"Bonnie, I was compelled…Klaus compelled me to hurt you." Damon said, his face etched in pain.

Bonnie gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie…that is how all of this started. Klaus compelled me to hurt you as punishment for you trying to kill him during the sacrifice."

Bonnie backed away from him, but he took hold of her hand stopping her. He fell to his knees in front of her, his eyes pleading for her to believe him, to understand. "S-Stefan knows about everything if you don't believe me, ask him…he'll tell you everything…I don't even have to be there…go to him and ask him." Damon begged.

"If what you say is true than how do I know that you claiming to love me isn't part of your compulsion too." She asked him.

Damon flinched. "Bonnie, I am nolonger compelled…Stefan was there in the room when Klaus removed the compulsion. What I feel for you now is all me…it's all me Bonnie."

Bonnie swallowed hard. What he was saying was just so crazy. Klaus had come back to Mystic Falls and compelled Damon to hurt her? Why didn't he just compel Damon to kill her or better yet why didn't Klaus just kill her himself. But, then a little voice spoke to her. _Klaus liked to play games and mess with people's mind, it was more entertaining for him to see his victims suffer than to straight out kill them…because what fun would there be in a quick kill._

"Bonnie…please…talk to Stefan, I know that you trust him…please Baby." Damon pleaded.

"Damon, let me go. I'll talk to Stefan, but no matter what happens you have to give me some space…I need time."

He took a deep breath and nodded his head sadly then let her go. He stood on his feet as she walked to her car, getting in and driving off.

Damon stood there, helpless as to what was to become of his life because for the first time ever the fate of his future was in someone else's hands.

* * *

><p>"Please come in Stefan." Bonnie said to him as he stood outside her front door.<p>

Stefan walked into Bonnie's home unsure as to why she called him asking for him to come over. He was surprised when she called him and when he asked what was going on she said they would talk once he got there. So now, here he sat in Bonnie's living room waiting to hear what she needed to talk to him about.

Bonnie sat down in a chair opposite Stefan. She folded her hands together, placing them in her lap. He could tell by her body language that what she had to say was serious.

"I need for you to tell me everything you know about Klaus' revenge on me for trying to kill him." She said to him with her beautiful face devoid of any emotion.

Stefan's only reaction was the slight widening of his eyes before he nodded his head. Bonnie sat there and listened as he told her in great detail of everything that had happened over the last few months. At certain details, Bonnie's green eyes widen as things started to come together and make sense. Her mind boggled at how clueless she was to everything that was going on around her. Why didn't she sense what was going on? She was a witch. But, then she realized the cleverness of Klaus plan which was that his plan of attack was entirely human, there was nothing supernatural about it.

Bonnie didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to act. She was completely at a loss. She ran her hands through her hair and released a heavy shaky breath as Stefan finished talking.

He looked at her, wanting to comfort her in some way, but by the way she held her body he could tell that she didn't want to be touched. So, he just sat there and waited for her to say something and offer what little comfort he could just by sitting there with her.

"Thank you Stefan," Was all that she said to him, and when she was about to get up he knew that she wanted him to leave, but he needed to tell her one thing else before he left.

"Bonnie…I know that this is a lot to take in, and you have much on your mind, but I have to tell you that Damon is in love with you…he loves you Bonnie. I know my brother, and I can see it…he has never been like this before…"

Bonnie held up her hand, stopping him. "I can't think about him right now…I have to think about myself."

Stefan nodded his head and then walked to the door, leaving. Bonnie stared at the closed door. She was just eighteen, but she had experienced so much loss, hurt and destruction in her young life that would have brought any other woman to her knees. But, somehow she had managed to survive and now Damon, was asking her to risk what she had manage to savage of herself on him. She loved him so much which made him very dangerous, more dangerous than even Klaus because her love for him made her weak. She wasn't stupid…she knew who Damon was to his core…he was a predator…and predators always killed those who were weak.


	22. Chapter 22

In the words of Incubus, Pardon Me…for this little rant about episode 3.15

**AN: Hey guys, I had to cool off before I continued my story because I was really pissed off by the "All My Children" episode of TVD, and I didn't want it to affect my writing. I am so disgusted with the writers of this show, and the way they treat Bonnie's character. When Damon and Stefan flipped a fucking coin to see who was going to be the one to kill Bonnie, I lost it…I know that this is just a show, but something in me felt so hurt that I literary felt like crying. All that this girl has done for them and lost because of them and to them, her life means nothing and her fate is decided by the flip of a coin. And, they weren't even sorry about what they were about to do, instead they were worried over how mad Elena was going to be at them. What the Fuck? **

**It was downright degrading, and it made me hate Damon and Stefan. **

**It almost had a master/slave element to it as slave owners would decide the fate of their slaves with little to no care about their lives, and that is what it felt like watching Damon and Stefan. To them, Bonnie is nothing but a witch (slave) to do their bidding and her life is of no consequence to them. Then, the writers calculatingly let Damon be the one to kill Bonnie's mother, which is just the final nail in the coffin to the Bamon fans from the writers, making it clear to us that there is no way in hell that Damon and Bonnie will ever be together because everyone knows that Bonnie will never be able to forgive him for killing her mother. And, yes people that is exactly what he did; he killed her mother…. just because she is now a vampire doesn't make her any less dead. **

**And, to add insult to injury, the writers didn't even let us see Bonnie's reaction to finding her mother dead. Hell…we didn't even get a reaction period…they didn't even let her speak…Caroline spoke for her. And, why was Bonnie and her "transitioning" mother even at Caroline's house in the first place…oh yeah, right….because Bonnie still doesn't have a home of her own! Meredith is on the show for four fucking episodes and she as a home! I am just so pissed. I so want to quit this show, but something in me still is holding on to the hope that there is method to the writers madness eventhough I can't see it and that they have got something unbelievable in store for our Bonnie because they have put her through so much. But, then again, my cynical side says that Bonnie's character is not important to them so she'll continue to have the crappy storyline that they give her.**

**We are past the middle of the third season and still we don't know that much about Bonnie. Hell, we don't even know if she is still a virgin! Caroline and Elena have both had and celebrated their eighteen birthdays, so when will our Bonnie celebrate hers? I am just so frustrated. Don't the writers even realize that Bonnie has fans out there who want to see her character grow and develop and have a fucking "arc" like they are giving everyone else. She is the only character on that show that has not grown. **

**And, haven't anyone else noticed that this season they got Bonnie being so submissive especially with Stefan the Ripper! I'm sorry, but season 3 Bonnie is not the strong Bonnie that we saw at the end of season 2. And, also have you guys notice how they have down played Bonnie's stunning looks, trying to make her look plain. There is nothing plain about Kat Graham. If you haven't notice this then pay attention next time and compare Bonnie's hair, make up, and clothes to Elena and Caroline because for the last few episodes, Caroline especially has been looking like a fucking supermodel. And, I love Caroline, she along with Katherine and Bonnie are my favorites, but I just want Bonnie to get the same treatment as the other two girls. **

**Now that I have completed my rant, I'll give myself another day before I continue with my fanfic. I hope that I have not lost you guys, but I needed time away from everything VD related. **

**Sorry for my rant.**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 22**

Damon was feeling like a caged animal and was ready to spring once the door to his prison was opened. He was trying to be good and give Bonnie the space that she needed, but it was a hard thing to do, so as a compromise, he just appeared in his crow form and watched her from afar. He missed her so much. It had been days since he talked to her in the school parking lot, and Stefan had confirmed that she had talked to him about Klaus' revenge on her. Now that Bonnie knew the truth, it was only a matter of time before she forgave him and they could put this nightmare behind them and start fresh. At least, that is what Damon was banking on. Damon completely dismissed her blossoming relationship with Mason. It was nothing for him to worry about because what she had with Mason was meaningless; she was just trying to get back at him, Damon knew that game…..hell, he created that game. Eventhough she had fucked Mason once or maybe twice, he would forgive her this indiscretion and let it pass because he knew that she was young and therefore stupid and allowed to make a mistake. But, if she ever pulled that shit again, he would…

Damon tried to squash some of the intense, borderline obsessive feelings he was having for Bonnie because he knew from past experience that this part of his personality could be very destructive and dangerous. Damon was very conscious of the fact that if Bonnie decided to reject him, things would get very ugly because there was no telling what he would do to her or the people in this town. But, he wouldn't let his mind go to that dark, scary place and dwell on something that hasn't happened and for the sake of everyone, better not happen.

What he felt for Bonnie was all consuming, filling every pore of his body and coming out of his sweat. She had marked him. He now belonged to her. He would die for her. There was no going back. Damon and Bonnie's fate had been sealed together the moment Klaus came back to Mystic Falls and set all of this into motion. And, the crazy thing was that if it wasn't for Klaus, Damon's eyes never would have been opened to the treasure that was Bonnie Bennett. He had been so blind, this lovely girl had been right in front of him all along, but he didn't see her because he only had eyes for Elena. Thinking back, Damon realized what an idiot he had been; he never loved Elena, his feelings were just a byproduct of his obsession with Katherine. Because Elena shared the same face as Katherine, Damon being the sick fuck that he was, transferred all of his unrequited feelings for the psychotic vampire to the sweet young girl that he assumed Elena to be. But, Damon wasn't fooled, eventhough Elena wasn't an evil bitch like Katherine, she wasn't an angel either; Elena had her moments, but Damon didn't recognize her flaws until his eyes had been opened. He wondered when Stefan would see the true Elena… probably not ever because he was still blinded by his love for her.

* * *

><p>Mason was falling fast and hard for Bonnie Bennett. He was officially sprung. The night he kissed her had changed everything. He knew that Bonnie wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship so he tried to take it easy and let her set the pace. But man, was it hard to do when his body felt like it was about to overload every time he looked at her. And, what was crazy was that he didn't even have to touch her for his body to react that way because just being in the same room as her was driving him crazy. He was twenty five years old, well past the age of letting his hormones control him, but he was acting like an adolescent boy who just reached puberty. He was aware of everything about her, even the most intimate things that no man should know about a woman… things that would make Bonnie die of embarrassment if she knew. Mason was just that in tuned with her. He'd never forget the day he smelled her come on her menstrual cycle. They had just gotten back from a motorcycle ride, and they were hanging out at his house when the most fragrant, heady scent floated to his nose. It captivated all of his senses, pulling at him, drawing him to her.<p>

As he breathed in deeply, his eyes glowed yellow and a sudden rush of lust shot through his body. Her scent was calling to the beast within him. Every fiber of his being was humming with the need to possess her body. It was so animalistic and raw that it scared him. Thankfully, Bonnie had her back turned to him, looking for a movie for them to watch and didn't see how close he was to losing himself and pouncing on her. To this day, Mason still wasn't sure what he would have done to her if she hadn't excused herself and went to the bathroom. When she came back, the scent was still there but muted making it possible for him to sit next to her and watched the movie.

Mason wondered how Damon and even Stefan for that matter were able to be in the same room as Bonnie during her cycle, but maybe vampires didn't react the same way to the allure of her menstrual blood as werewolves did because that same day when Tyler walked into the room and Mason saw his nostrils flare and eyes glow, he shot Tyler a warning look that was so dangerous and territorial that Tyler immediately backed up out of the room. Bonnie was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't see what had just transpired between uncle and nephew. Mason was very good at hiding the affect her menstrual blood was having on him because if Bonnie had known she would have quickly left. Damon and Stefan had freaked her out so badly the first and only time she ever came around them when she was on her period that it was traumatizing.

It happened the day she went to the boarding house for a planning session to kill Katherine during the Masquerade ball. Everyone was already there, and Bonnie was the last to arrive. When she walked into the boarding house, everyone was in the living room except for Damon and Stefan who were in the cellar getting the weapons that they were going to use to kill Katherine. Alaric was filling her in on the plan when all of a sudden they heard this loud crash like something heavy dropping to the floor and everyone turned to see Damon holding Stefan back as both brothers were vamped out, eyes blood red and veined at the side with their sharp, pointy fangs bared. Both Salvatore brothers' face showed their bloodlust as their nostrils flared, looking at Bonnie. She would never forget how guttural Damon's voice sounded, he was almost growling when he told her to get out as he held Stefan back in an iron clad grip that was too strong for his brother to break.

Bonnie didn't understand what happened until Elena called her and told her that both brothers were drawn to the smell of her menstrual blood. Bonnie was so embarrassed. It never even occurred to her that they would be able to smell her. Days later, Stefan shyly apologized to her, for once his brooding countenance overshadowed by his embarrassment. But leave it to Damon to be a total dick about what happened because the next time she saw him, he pulled her aside, towering over her as his blue eyes bore into hers delivering a not so subtle warning. "Don't ever again make the mistake of coming around me or Stefan for that matter during your menstrual cycle because next time witch, you might not have the luxury of walking away."

Damon then stepped closer to her and licked his lips. "From now on, whenever Aunt Flo comes for a visit, you stay your ass at home because I won't be held responsible for what I might do to you." He didn't smirk or wriggle his eyebrows, letting Bonnie know that he was dead serious. Bonnie swallowed hard and nodded her head. When Damon was satisfied that she understood him, he walked away. And, never again did Bonnie Bennett make the mistake of being anywhere near the Salvatore brothers during her menstrual cycle.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was kind of freaking out and having a hard time dealing with the turn of events that had occurred in her already complicated life. Damon was expecting her to give him another chance and try to make it work now that he was free from compulsion, but there was still a part of her that didn't trust him. Even before the compulsion, Damon wasn't exactly boyfriend material. She wasn't really feeling that whole psychotic vampire element to him that would come out whenever he got mad and lost control. But, even during the compulsion, Bonnie had gotten to know a different, better side to Damon, and she couldn't dismiss that knowledge.<p>

Damon could be very sweet and generous. He had it in him to be a gentleman…was a gentleman in fact before Katherine came into his life. But, he rarely gave in to that part of himself that had been dormant for over a century. Even after what happened between them, Bonnie's body still responded to him which was kind of sick in a way. Now that she knew about everything that happened, Bonnie wondered if she suffered from Stockholm syndrome. Could all of her feelings for Damon be nothing but a coping mechanism that she used to help her deal with the trauma she went through? She honestly didn't know. The only way to find out was to spend time with Damon to see what she felt for him was real. But, then there was Mason to think about…Mason…he had been there for her and helped her when no who else could. Bonnie was so grateful to him.

She had been so down after everything that had happened with Damon. She didn't realize how damaged and broken she was until after she was able to take a step back from the situation and re-exam everything that happened. It was then that she realized how much she had change after being with Damon. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Damon had literally and figuratively smothered that fire inside of her. But, being with Mason and basking in his comforting warmth was allowing her to gather the pieces together that once made her whole. There was a calmness and easiness about him that made her gravitate to him. After being with Damon, who was like a lighting storm, Mason was like a gentle breeze after a summer rain. Being with him was peaceful; she didn't walk on egg shells afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing anticipating a temper tantrum that could prove deadly to some unsuspecting person who happened to come across him at the wrong place and time…which was an everyday thing with Damon. It drained her. But, that was all because of the compulsion, right?

* * *

><p>Bonnie made it a point to stay away from both Damon and Mason and just hung out with her girls. Elena and Caroline were very good at distraction whether it was from dating and guys to homicidal vampires trying to kill them. Today, they got their toes done and went shopping and now were at the Grill to grab a bite to eat. It was good just hanging out with her friends. It had been a while since they really hung out together because being with Damon was so time consuming. Like everything else, Damon was so demanding of her time as well. Even when she just wanted to hang out with Caroline and Elena, he would find some excuse to pull her away or stop her from going period. He just monopolized her time, and there were times when he would even get jealous when she would spend time with her father who was rarely home. Damon would pout and have one of his adult hissy fits. This was something that Bonnie did not miss.<p>

The three girls ordered their food and talked while they waited. Elena and Caroline had learned not to bring up Damon because they knew that Bonnie would immediately clam up. So, each girl was shocked when Bonnie brought him up in the conversation.

"Damon wants to get back together." Bonnie said out of the blue, taking a quick sip of her water as she watched both girls jaw drop.

Caroline and Elena didn't know what to say at first because one, Bonnie was actually discussing Damon with them, and two, they didn't even know that she had seen Damon since the barbeque.

Elena recovered first. "B-But you two broke up?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Leave it to Elena to not see the point. Caroline took Elena's hand like she was a little kid. "Sweetie, that's why he wants to get back together because they broke up." She said patronizingly.

Elena snatched her hand away. "I know that Caroline." She focused back on Bonnie. "Are you going to?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, shaking her head and letting out a breath. "I honest don't know."

"But, what about Mason…I thought the two of you were getting closer?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked at her. "We are…that's the problem…I have feelings for Mason too."

"Shit Bonnie, leave it to you to pull a Bella Swan and be trapped in a love triangle with a wolf and a vampire." Caroline said, and then started laughing.

Bonnie only smiled. The waitress brought their food and Bonnie waited until she was done before speaking. "I don't know what to do…I've been avoiding both of them, but that is not going to last long because sooner or later they are going to realize what I've been doing."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth that Damon walked into the restaurant and came straight to her table. He didn't spare a look or say hello to either Caroline nor Elena. He had eyes only for Bonnie. And, before she could say anything, her green eyes widen as Mason came in walked up to her table as well.

This could not be happening right now. Shit like this didn't happen in real life. This was a dream…this had to be a dream better yet a nightmare. Bonnie pinched herself under the table. Fuck…this was actually happening!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 23**

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you." Mason and Damon said simultaneously.

The wolf and the vampire glared at each other and then rolled their respective eyes before looking back at Bonnie.

"Alone." They both said on cue.

Caroline burst into laughter as she watched the hilarious exchange taking place. "Cute bit, guys…you need to take this show to Broadway."

Neither Damon nor Mason spared Caroline a look. Damon turned to Mason with a disgusted look on his face. "Listen, wolf…I was here first, so put your tail between your legs and go fetch a stick like a good puppy."

Mason was itching to lay hands on Damon, but this wasn't the time and place. He focused back on Bonnie whose caramel complexion had noticeably turned paler. "Bonnie, when you are done here, I need to speak with you…call me when you are ready." Bonnie's green eyes softened, and she nodded her head. They stared at each other for a few moments…an understanding passing between them before Mason left.

Damon caught the unsettling, silent exchange, and he didn't like it for a moment. There was more going on between them than he thought. This wasn't just revenge sex. Bonnie had feelings for Mason. Damon didn't see that one coming. In his twisted mind, Damon assumed that all of this was just payback. Bonnie was just trying to hurt him for all the things that he had done to her. But now, this new development changed everything.

Damon cleared his throat. Caroline got up and grabbed Elena's arm when it looked like she was going to remain seated. "Bonnie, we'll be outside waiting for you."

Damon took Elena's seat adjacent to Bonnie. "So, when did you start having feelings for Lockwood?" His anger was prevalent.

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking down as she placed her hands in her lap. "I don't know…it just happened." She said, honestly.

Damon snorted. "You're a big girl now Bonnie…I don't know, isn't going to fly with me."

Bonnie looked at him. "What do you want to hear, Damon…just tell me and I'll say it…because you have trained me very well."

Damon scoffed. "I was under the influence of Klaus' compulsion, Bonnie. How I behaved wasn't me."

Bonnie laughed bitterly. "Are you sure about that? Even before the compulsion, you had your moments of irrational destructive behavior…so don't give me that shit."

Damon's blue eyes turned hard. "Well, I must have not trained you that well." He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

Bonnie jumped up from her seat, grabbing her jacket. "This conversation is over."

Damon stopped her before she could leave. He knew not to touch her, but he blocked her exit with his hands up, trying to look unthreateningly as possible. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry…I should've not said that…it just came out. Please, don't leave…we still have a lot to discuss."

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "You don't even get it, do you? The fact that you even had the nerve to say that to me only shows who you are as a person. Damon, you can be so hurtful, callous, and vindictive. You never think about how your words and actions affect other people."

Damon sighed. This was really not turning out how he thought it would. He didn't plan on this being how everything would play out. Fuck, by now they were supposed to be at the boarding house having makeup sex.

"Bonnie, please…let's just sit back down." He pleaded with her.

Bonnie sat down. Her head was starting to hurt. "Damon, do you have any idea how exhausting and draining it can be dealing with you."

He flinched as if she had slapped him. "No…I didn't know that, Bonnie."

She shook her head in utter disbelief. She heard his tone. Damon really was a piece of work. "So, you're upset now. You have hurt me in the most despicable way imaginable, and you have the nerve to get upset over a few words."

"Do you think that just because you gave me some of your blood to heal my body that what you did to me can be overlooked, like it never happened?" Bonnie asked. She was starting to get hysterical.

"Well, you will earn the right to be upset when you know what it feels like to have someone shove their dick unmercifully into you and rip apart your flesh."

Bonnie had to get out of there. She thought that she was over what happened, but it was still there and just being with him was making it feel like it just happened. She got up, but Damon lightly but firmly grabbed her arm, pushing her back down in the seat. He pulled her chair to him and rested his forehead against hers.

Damon stroked her hair. "Shh…Bonnie, calm down. You are right. I don't have the right to be upset by anything that you may say or do to me because what I did to you was unforgivable, and I can never take it back. I will regret hurting you like that for the rest of my life. You didn't deserve that, no woman does. And, if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you then I will, Bonnie, because I love you."

"You can't treat me any kind of way." She said, pulling back from him and taking a ragged breath.

"Bonnie, don't you think I know that."

"No, Damon…you don't." She picked up her napkin and patted dry the tears that came from her eyes.

"You think that you own me, therefore you treat and talk to me any kind of way. You have been so disrespect to me. Never once have you ever treated Elena or even Caroline like you have treated me. It just seems like you think that I am less of a person because I am a witch."

"Bonnie, that couldn't be further from the truth. You are the most amazing person that I know. You are sweet and kind and loyal, you are everything that a person should be. Even when we couldn't stand each other, I thought that.

"Then why Damon…why do you treat me like I'm nothing to you?"

"Bonnie, I know that I don't deserve you, but I am a selfish bastard. I want to be the center of your life…I want to be your everything, but I know that you are too good for me and sometimes it's hard for me to deal with that fact, and I take it out on you because I know what a worthless waste of space I truly am."

Damon looked at her, intently. He knew that his admission could cost him dearly. But, he knew what he said to be true. He hurt her because she was too good for him, and he didn't feel like he deserved her… and it had nothing to do with the compulsion.

Bonnie was quiet. She didn't look at him. Damon's heart sank. He had never been so open and honest with anyone and now he was about to lose everything because of it.

"Do you still feel that way?" she asked quietly.

"Bonnie, I'm always going to feel that you are better than me because you are." He said, simply.

"I can't help the way you feel, Damon… but hurting me can't be the way you handle things, not anymore."

"I know, Baby." He said. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. When Bonnie didn't pull away, he looked into her green eyes then down at her cupid's bow shaped mouth and gently kissed her lips. Bonnie leaned into him, and Damon deepened the kiss. They both pulled back at the same time.

"I want to give us another try. Just you and me…Bonnie and Damon…no outside manipulation, just us."

Bonnie nodded her head yes. Damon hugged her, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. She felt like home. He breathed a sigh of relief…he was home.

He kissed her one final time before letting her go. "I'll tell the wolf that you are nolonger available."

Bonnie instantly tensed. "No…I will talk to Mason." She said emphatically. When Damon shook his head in protest, she insisted.

"Damon, I am serious, let me handle this…let me tell him. If you don't then…"

He didn't let her finish because he didn't want to hear what she would say. Damon knew that she was not kidding about her being the one to tell Mason, something inside of him warned him not to go behind her back and do it anyway because if he did, he would surely lose her this time.

"Okay, Bonnie…I'll let you tell him." He kissed her before getting up. He took her hand, pulling her from the table.

When they walked out of the Grill the sun was about an hour from setting. Elena inhaled sharply when she saw Damon lean down and kiss Bonnie before he walked to his car. Bonnie walked up to Caroline and Elena. She saw Elena's stunned face, but Caroline had her back turned to Bonnie.

"Hey, guys, I'm ready to go." Bonnie said.

Caroline didn't say anything but just opened the driver's side door getting in while Elena hopped in the back. Bonnie went around to the passenger side, getting in and firmly shutting the door.

"So, I guess you two are back together." Elena said from the back seat.

"Yes we are." Bonnie said.

"But, what about Mason?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow…I just need tonight to think about what I'm going to say. I don't want to hurt him." She said. Her voice was kind of hoarse like she was trying to hold back tears.

Caroline didn't say anything. She dropped Elena off at home first. When her and Bonnie were alone, the silence filled the small car. Bonnie looked over at Caroline.

"Care, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"As a matter of fact Bonnie, I 'm far from being okay." She said contemptuously.

"I heard you Bonnie…I heard everything that you and Damon said…why didn't you tell me that he was hurting you?" She said, tears running down her face in disbelief that Bonnie would keep something like this from her.

Bonnie looked away. "Caroline…please…all of that is over with."

"I just don't understand why you are taking him back after everything he has done to you? Bonnie, this is not you."

Bonnie started to cry. "I know that this looks bad, but I love him, and I want to give us a second chance."

"Bonnie, don't you see you are sounding and acting like one of those women in a Lifetime movie whose husbands beat them and they stay in that toxic relationship because they love him."

"Caroline, I love you, but this is my life…my decision…so please just be my friend and accept this."

Caroline shook her head no. "I can't accept this Bonnie." She said, and then that's when something occurred to her. "That's why you never talked about your relationship with Damon. Because you didn't want us asking a whole lot of questions. You were scared that we would find out what was going on."

"Caroline…please…don't do this. What happened is now in the past. Damon knows that he can't treat me like that anymore."

"Oh, yeah…right, Bonnie. Damon is so unpredicted, how do you know that the next time you piss him off he won't explode and hurt you again."

Bonnie looked away from her a second time. "He won't…he is nolonger compelled by Klaus to hurt me." She said, lamely.

Caroline scoffed and then fell quiet before she turned to Bonnie, her voice sad. "Bonnie, you are in denial about what has happened…I think that you need to talk to someone."

Caroline pulled up into Bonnie's driveway. "Caroline, if you love me then you will let this go, okay. And, please don't tell anyone about this. It's over and done with. It's in the past." Bonnie said, getting out the car.

* * *

><p>Caroline just sat there, staring at Bonnie's house. She couldn't believe that all of this was going on right under her nose. She knew from the beginning that something wasn't right between Damon and Bonnie. Their relationship just started out of nowhere, and all the while, that sick bastard was hurting her. Caroline couldn't just let this go and forget about what she had heard. Bonnie was in trouble and didn't even know it; she refused to see it for what it was…an abusive relationship. Bonnie was such a smart girl; if this could happen to her, it could happen to anyone. And, now Damon had brain washed her into giving him another chance. Caroline couldn't deal with this; her mind was just racing with thoughts. She needed to straighten out her thoughts so that she could think clearly and figure out what to do and how to help Bonnie. And, to do that she needed someone to talk to, someone who would keep their mouth shut until she could figure things out. Elena was out of the question, and Alaric was still out of town with Jenna. She pulled out her cell phone and called Tyler. "Where are you?" she waited a beat and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm on my way."<p>

Caroline went to the Lockwood mansion and told Tyler about what Damon did to Bonnie. She needed a sounding board to figure out what to do next. Caroline was hysterical as she filled Tyler in on what happened. Tyler tried his best to calm her down, but the more she talked the more hysterical she became. Caroline was so caught up talking and pacing around Tyler's room that she wasn't even aware of Mason listening outside of the door. He had heard enough and walked away from the door, his eyes glowing yellow. Caroline left a few minutes later, feeling better now that she had a plan, which included a good old fashioned ass whooping. The sun was just about setting when she drove home. It was a full moon tonight.

* * *

><p>Stefan spent the night at Elena's house. He strolled into the boarding house a little after two in the afternoon the following day. He paused when he walked into the living room. It was like a tornado had swept through. The large window was broken, tables and chairs were overturned and broken glass was everywhere. What the hell did Damon do last night? He called out to his brother.<p>

"Damon, get down here…I am not cleaning up your mess!" He yelled.

When he didn't get a response or hear in movement, Stefan sped upstairs to Damon's room. He walked through the open door. Stefan gasped as his eyes widen at the sight before him. Damon lay in his bed drenched in sweat with his skin sickly and pasty white. Stefan went to the bed, shaking his brother, trying to get him to wake up. Damon groaned in pain as his arm slipped from under the covers revealing a nasty, infected wolf bite.

**AN: I bet you guys didn't see that coming…did you! There is only one chapter left in this story, and I bet you are curious as to how I will bring it all together. Do you think I can do it? I'll tell you one thing; all of this won't be a dream.**


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 24**

"Is it true?" Mason asked Bonnie as he stormed into her house, roaming her living room like a lethal animal ready to attack.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she closed her front door and turned to him. Mason looked so untamed and fierce. She had never seen him like this before. She didn't step further into the room, but stayed by the door. Bonnie was a smart girl, and this was a loaded question because he could have been asking about anything. Common sense and self-preservation kicked in, so she played stupid.

"Is what true?" she asked quietly.

Mason stalked over to her, standing mere inches away. Bonnie could feel his anger…his fury and it scared her. She backed away from him, pinning herself to the door. Mason saw her fear and swore. He forced himself to calm down.

He intentionally moved away from her, giving her some space. He didn't even realize that he was towering over her until he smelled her fear.

He walked across the room and stood in front of the fire place. When he turned back to look at her, he could see that she had pulled herself together. His blue green eyes bore into her, and for a moment he looked like Damon…his eyes were that intense and penetrating. "Why did you break up with Damon?" he asked suddenly.

Bonnie lightly shook her head in confusion by the sudden change of topics, not realizing that Mason was going somewhere with his questions. She cleared her throat and walked to the sofa, straightening up the pillows. "Why?" she asked him, not looking up.

"Because Bonnie, you never really went into detail about what happened. Did he cheat on you?" Mason asked her, his eyes following her every move.

"No, he didn't Mason…and honestly I don't want to discuss this…it is none of your business." She snapped at him.

He could see the anger rising up in her. Good. He wanted to make her angry. He'd take her anger over fear any day.

"That is where you are wrong Sunshine because the minute I fell in love with you, everything about you became my business."

Bonnie looked away from him, hugging herself, but Mason refused to let her off the hook. He went to her and lightly touched her face, turning it to look at him. She was a coward and closed her eyes, afraid to see his feeling for her shining in his eyes. "Bonnie, I'm in love with you." He said again.

She opened her green eyes and tears spilled down her face. "No, please don't say that, you can't be." She said, moving away from his touch, but not him.

"Oh, but I am. And, when someone hurts you, it's my business." He said calmly, but Bonnie could feel the steel behind his words.

She inhaled sharply as her green eyes became bigger. "W-What are you talking about Mason?"

"I'm talking about Damon hurting you. It's true isn't it Bonnie; that's why you broke up with him…isn't it?"

Bonnie wiped her tears away, indignation filling her entire being. "Caroline had no right to tell you." She said furiously.

"She didn't tell me…she told Tyler, and I overheard her."

Bonnie scoffed. "Caroline isn't the ditsy blonde that everyone makes her out to be. She can be very calculating when she wants to be, and she knew that you would be listening."

"I don't give a fuck what her motives were, the point is that I know and Salvatore is going to pay for what he did to you."

Bonnie frantically shook her head. "No, Mason, you have to stay out of this, what happened is over and done with, we have made up…I have forgiven him."

Mason visibly tensed as he regarded her. "You've made up?" He shook his head in confusion, not wanting to accept what his ears were hearing. "You're taking him back?" he asked in disbelief.

Bonnie gulped. She could see the look of utter betrayal on his face. "Yes, I'm going to give us a second chance."

He couldn't mask the shock on his face. This girl standing in front of him wasn't his Bonnie. His Bonnie would never be so stupid. "Bonnie, what the fuck is going on here. You spend one afternoon with Salvatore and you're acting like a completely different person. You don't know what you're doing. He has clouded your mind, making it hard for you to think rationally."

"Why does everyone around me think I don't know my own mind? Damon is not influencing me…he doesn't have some sort of fucking hold over me…I love him Mason and I'm sorry if that hurts you but I want to be with him…I am choosing to be with him."

Mason couldn't deny that hearing her say those things were hurting him more than anything else had in his whole life, but he had to put aside what he was feeling because he had to fight for her or lose her forever. He had to make her see that this wasn't what she wanted. "And, what about me Bonnie…I know that you have feelings for me, and I'm not fucking imagining it."

Her eyes softened. She didn't want to hurt him because she did care about him, but she loved Damon. "You're not imagining it because I do have feelings for you. But, Mason I love Damon and I can't turn off what I feel for him. Yes, he hurt me but what happened is between us, and I am choosing to forgive him. This is my life and no one else can decide what is or isn't good for me."

Mason felt his heart break. His eyes softened as he looked at her. "And, Bonnie, I love you and I just can't switch off my feelings either." Mason kissed her forehead and walked out of her house, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

Bonnie just stood there feeling like nothing had been resolved.

* * *

><p>Stefan spent the night at Elena's house. He strolled into the boarding house a little after two in the afternoon the following day. He paused when he walked into the living room. It was like a tornado had swept through. The large window was broken, tables and chairs were overturned and broken glass was everywhere. What the hell did Damon do last night? He called out to his brother.<p>

"Damon, get down here…I am not cleaning up your mess!" He yelled.

When he didn't get a response or hear in movement, Stefan sped upstairs to Damon's room. He walked through the open door. Stefan gasped as his eyes widen at the sight before him. Damon lay in his bed drenched in sweat with his skin sickly and pasty white. Stefan went to the bed, shaking his brother, trying to get him to wake up. Damon groaned in pain as his arm slipped from under the covers revealing a nasty, infected wolf bite.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!" a little high pitched voice screamed when Damon opened the front door to the boarding house. Damon stopped in his tracks and dropped the packages he was holding, squatting down as the little four year old girl threw herself into his arms. Damon smiled burying his face into her soft black curls. The little girl pulled back with a pout forming on her little cupid bow shaped mouth. He knew that pout very well. He kissed her little mouth, unable to resist the tiny pink protruding lips.<em>

"_Mommy said I'm not allowed to go outside today." The little girl informed him as she hugged his neck._

"_Now, why is that honey?" he cooed as she pulled back, her little beautiful face serious._

"_Because I compelled Max to play with my dolls." She said innocently._

_Damon tried not to laugh. "Sweetie, mommy and I told you that it is not nice to compel people."_

"_But, daddy, Max would have never done it unless I compelled him…he said that boys didn't play with dolls."_

_Damon sternly looked into her eyes. It was still somewhat jarring to see his crystal blue eyes staring back at him in his little girl's face. "Emily, you can't compel people…it is not right." Damon couldn't believe that these words were actually coming out of his mouth._

"_But, what's so wrong about it…it's not like I was hurting him?" she asked, genuinely confused._

_Damon sighed. He was not sure how to explain this to a four year old. He picked her up and carried her into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, placing her small form on his lap. "Sweetie, you know that Max is human…he doesn't have special gifts like you, me and mommy." Emily nodded her little head. "…so when you make him do something that he doesn't want to do…in a way you are hurting him." Emily's little mouth formed an O as it dawned on her._

"_I didn't see it like that. I'm sorry daddy…I won't do it again." She said._

_Damon pulled her to his chest and smothered her little upturned face with kisses. "Emily, you have no idea how much I love you."_

* * *

><p>Stefan frantically shook Damon, trying to get his brother to wake up.<p>

"I love you so much Emily." Damon whispered softly, but Stefan heard him.

Stefan stopped shaking his brother, his eyes widening. It looked like Damon was finally coming around. Stefan stood over him and waited for his eyes to open. Damon was fighting his way back to consciousness, but the pain was excruciating. Damon groaned; he could feel the liquid fire coursing through his veins, burning his insides. Damon tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. He battled within himself trying to force his eyes to open, at last winning when they popped open, but quickly closed again due to the blinding sunlight.

"Light…the light…it hurts my eyes." He groaned in pain.

Stefan quickly jumped up and closed the heavy curtains, immediately darkening the room. "Okay, the curtains are closed…you can open your eyes now."

Damon slowly opened his eyes as Stefan sat back down on the bed. "Damon, what happened?"

Damon tried to smirk, but it came out as a grimace as the pain shot through him. "Isn't it obvious little brother…I lost a fight to a very pissed off wolf."

"Who…Mason?"

Damon tried to laugh, but even that hurt. "Who else, little brother…though, I'm sure that he's not the only wolf that has it in for me, but I'm sure that it was him."

"But, why…what did you do?"

Even in his weakened state, Damon rolled his eyes and fuck, did that hurt too. "What makes you think that I did something?" He looked at Stefan accusingly, but when he only raised his eyebrow in response, Damon sighed. "Maybe he might have been a little upset with me because I stole Bonnie away from him for the second time." He chuckled.

Stefan couldn't stop the surprise from registering on his face. "Bonnie forgave you?" Stefan couldn't believe it; he knew that Bonnie was a good person, but forgiving what Damon did to her was bordering on saintly.

"I don't know if forgive is the right word, but she loves me and wants to give us a second try."

Stefan was about to comment when Damon suddenly groaned as his pain intensified. Stefan leaned in closer to his brother, clutching his hand. "What can I do...how can I help you?" Stefan asked close to his brother's face.

Damon relaxed as the pain subsided. "You can come up with a cure for a wolf bite…but since there is no cure, I will settle for a bag of blood."

Stefan nodded his head and was gone and back within seconds. He gave the bag to Damon and watched as his brother tore into it with his fangs. It looked like some color was trying to come back to Damon shallow complexion when all of a sudden Damon shot up leaning to the side of the bed as he threw up the blood he just drank. Stefan reared back as a new wave of panic set in at the realization that Damon was dying.

"That is not a good sign little brother." Damon said as he fell back onto the mattress unconscious. Stefan pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

><p><em>Damon stood in the door of their bedroom and watched Bonnie sitting on the edge of the bed as she put lotion on her legs. He would never get tired of watching her nightly ritual. Every night she would take a hot bubble bath and then lather of body with the fragrant smell of vanilla scented lotion. He walked up to their bed and kneeled down in front of her. He took the bottle of lotion, squirting some in his hand and took over the administration of the lotion on her silky caramel colored legs. Bonnie lay back on her elbows and watched as Damon moved further up her legs until his hands were dangerously close to her center. She crossed her legs and laughed softly when he began to pout. <em>

"_Emily isn't asleep yet." She said._

_Damon listened intently, Bonnie was right. Emily was softly singing as she made her toys hover in the air. "If a certain little naughty girl isn't asleep by the time I come in there…she will not be able to go outside tomorrow either." Damon yelled. When he heard the toys suddenly drop to the floor, he and Bonnie laughed. "That is your daughter." Bonnie teased._

"_I know." Damon said, full of pride._

_Bonnie ran her fingers through his black hair, and Damon closed his eyes. He never imagined that he could or would ever be this happy. Everything that he could possibly want was under this roof. Damon opened his shining blue eyes as tears ran down his face. Bonnie wiped his tears, her face full of concern. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked him._

"_Nothing…absolutely nothing."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't get any sleep because she tossed and turned all night. Her stomach was in knots as she got up out of her bed. Her green eyes settled on the shiny black helmet on top of her dresser as she thought about her conversation with Mason last night. She didn't want to lose him. Was it selfish that she wanted him to remain in her life as a friend? She got up and walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went to her closet, throwing her outfit for the day on her bed before jumping in the shower. Once she was dressed, she stood before her mirror and combed her hair into a ponytail. She was just about to finish when her phone rang. She walked back into her bedroom and picked it up. It was Stefan, her forehead furrowed. But, before she could even say hello, his voice chilled her heart. "Bonnie, you need to come to the boarding house, now."<p>

* * *

><p>Mason woke up naked and dirty in the woods on the Lockwood property. He sat up off the ground and rubbed his eyes. His body still hummed from his transformation, a little side effect that would be gone soon. He winced when he felt the pain in his back. During the fight, Salvatore threw him across the room and he slammed hard into the wall. Salvatore fought dirty which was no surprise. When the initial shock of Mason in his wolf form crashing through the living room window wore off, Damon sprang into action and defended himself like a champ using everything around him to fight Mason off. But, his fatal mistake was when he tried to grab Mason by his fury neck to snap it that Mason leaned his head around and bit his arm. Damon dropped his hold around Mason as the pain of the bite shot through his body.<p>

Mason spat on the ground as he remembered the taste of Damon's disgusting blood in his mouth. He got up and made his way to the tree were he stashed his clothes and got dressed. He didn't regret what he did because Salvatore had it coming. He deserved to die for what he did to Bonnie. Since Bonnie refused to protect herself from Damon, he did it for her. He loved Bonnie too much to let Damon hurt her. Many may say that what he did was wrong, but he didn't give a fuck because Bonnie was now safe even if it meant that she would hate him for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Bonnie got to the boarding house and stood still at the sight that lay before her in the Salvatore living room. Fear seized her and her heart beat erratically. Stefan was in front of her in an instant. His face was etched in pain as he looked at her.<p>

"What happened?" Bonnie asked quietly, fear taking her voice.

"Bonnie…last night…Mason bite Damon." He said gravely.

Bonnie shook her head in denial. "Where is Damon?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"In his bedroom." When she went to move pass him, Stefan stopped her. "No Bonnie, he has passed out and he is starting to hallucinate, the poison has had all night to make it through his body...Mason got him good."

No…that's not possible…Mason came to me last night and I told him to stay out of it…he wouldn't do this…we talked."

Stefan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Listen, to me…Damon says that it was Mason."

Tears ran down Bonnie's face. How could Mason do this to her…to Damon after she told him how she felt about Damon. Why would Mason then go behind her back and bite Damon, knowing that a wolf bite was fatal to a vampire. _Because you idiot, he wanted to kill Damon_, a voice said in her head. Bonnie's blood ran cold in her body.

"There has got to be a cure." Bonnie said desperately.

Stefan shook his head. "There isn't one Bonnie…Damon is going to die." He said his voice deceivingly calm.

"No…I refuse to accept that….Klaus….he is an Original vampire and a hybrid…I'm sure he knows a cure…he has to?" Bonnie said clinging to Stefan's arms.

"Even if he did, Bonnie, we don't know where he his." Stefan said defeated.

Bonnie looked up at him. "I can find him Stefan…I know a spell, but you need to leave the room and don't come in here until I call you."

Stefan nodded his head and left the living room. Bonnie stood in the middle of the room and tried to calm her breathing. As her breathing became even and her mind cleared, she focused all of her energy on Klaus and whispered the spell. The room spun and Bonnie collapsed to the floor. She could feel her essence leave her body and in seconds she was in a hotel room watching Klaus drain the life out of a pretty young blonde. She spotted the name of the hotel on a menu lying on the table. Bonnie pulled herself out of the spell as her essence traveled back to her body. She laid there on the floor for a couple of minutes waiting for the dizziness to cease.

She called Stefan back into the room. "I know where he is?" Bonnie said weakly.

Stefan eyes widen as blood started to run from her nose. He started to back away from her as Bonnie wiped her nose. "I know where he is Stefan… you go to him and I'll stay here with Damon."

Stefan made himself stop breathing in as the smell of her blood became too intoxicating. "Bonnie…I don't think that's a good idea. Damon goes in and out of consciousness and sometimes he is not in his right mind."

"Stefan, go because if I do, it will take too long. Damon doesn't have much time." Stefan nodded his head, seeing her point.

"Bonnie, please be careful." He told her once she told him where Klaus was and he sped out of the door.

Bonnie tried to pull herself together before checking on Damon, but she was still weakened by the spell. She slowly went up the stairs to Damon's room. She braced herself before walking into the room. The room smelled like death as she walked to his bed. Damon lay there with his skin so pale and sweaty. She went into his bathroom and soaked a small towel in cold water and went back to his bed and wiped his face. Damon moaned slightly as his eyes slowly opened up. He smiled when he saw her.

"Bonnie." He said hoarsely. He reached up to touch her face and Bonnie saw that the wolf bite had been wrapped in a clean bandage.

Tears ran down her face. "Yeah, it's me." She kissed his hand and tried to smile.

"I'm dying Bonnie." He said weakly.

Bonnie shook her head vehemently. "No you are not…Stefan went to see Klaus…I'm sure he knows a cure."

Damon tried to scoff, but it turned into a coughing fit. "Even if he does…Klaus won't save me."

"We can't think like that, fate isn't that cruel to bring us together only for me to lose you so soon…it doesn't work like that." She said, struggling to keep her voice level.

Damon wiped her face. "Aww…my Bonnie…my sweet and innocent girl…I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't talk like that…we are not saying goodbye." She said desperately.

Damon shook his head. "I saw our daughter Bonnie." He took a ragged breath. "Bonnie, she was so beautiful…and we were so happy."

Bonnie nodded her head. Stefan had told her that at times he was hallucinating. "What was her name?"

"Emily."

Bonnie laughed softly. "And, what was she like?"

Damon smiled as he pictured their little girl's face. "She had my eyes and hair color, but everything else was all you…and Bonnie…she was so smart."

Bonnie cried and Damon pulled her down to rest her head on his chest, and they fell asleep.

Bonnie woke up some time later, alone in the bed. She sat up and called out to Damon. She got off the bed and checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

She went down the stairs and found him standing by the large window in the living room.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" She asked as she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She felt his body tense in her arms and she pulled away. Damon turned around and his blue eyes were feverish. She touched his face. "Damon, come back to bed, you need to lie down."

Bonnie went to grab his hand and fell to her knees in front of him as his hand tightly squeezed hers. She screamed out in pain. "Damon…stop…you're hurting me!"

He towered over her, his blue eyes gleaming evilly. "This is all your fault…that wolf bit me because of you…because you didn't know how to keep your fucking legs closed…you fucking slut!" he yelled down into her face.

Bonnie tried to use her powers, but she was still weak from the spell and they weren't working. "Damon…please…stop...I never slept with Mason." She begged him, tears rolling down her face.

"Liar!" he screamed at her.

The slightest more pressure and he would crush her hand. She tried to use her powers, again nothing happened. Damon finally figured out what she was trying to do. "What's wrong Bonnie, are you having an off day with your magic?" he asked scornfully.

"Damon, please don't do this…I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm dying Bonnie because of you." He squeezed his hand and broke every bone in hers. Bonnie screamed out in agony. He smiled when he heard the awful sound of her bones breaking in her small hand.

He let her go only to roughly pull her up against him. Bonnie held her crushed hand in her good one. Damon grabbed her face pulling her close to his. "I'm going to kill you." He said matter of fact and then kissed her mouth roughly.

He pulled back and she looked into his eyes and there was nothing there. "Damon…I love you…don't do this…you're not in your right mind."

He sneered. "I've been wanting to kill you for a long time now…and if I have to die then so do you." Damon vamped out, baring his fangs; he was just about to bite into her neck when his hand sizzled and burned where he touch her, causing his face to return to normal and he let her go. "You dirty bitch!" he screamed in pain.

Bonnie tried to run but in less than a second, he was in front of her. Bonnie slowly backed up. "You are going to pay for that." He said, walking slowly towards her, smiling with evil intent with every step he took.

Bonnie shook her head as she backed away. His blue eyes were devoid of any feeling for her. The Damon she knew was nowhere inside of the monster who now stalked her across the room. He was going to kill her. Bonnie tried to unleash her power, but it was only working sporadically. Damon realized what she was trying to do and he became furious and slapped her across the face. Bonnie's small body fell backwards and she missed the coffee table by mere inches. She touched her face with her good hand as a tear ran down her cheek. Damon stood over her, his face full of contempt.

"That will be the last time you ever try to use your powers against me." He said through gritted teeth.

Bonnie was breathing so heavily, her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest. She loved him so much and would have laid down her life for him, but looking at him now, there was no love in his eyes for her. She could feel the anger rolling off of him, radiating to an alarming degree. For the first time since they started their relationship, Bonnie Bennett was afraid of the love of her life because she could see her death in his soulless blue eyes.

* * *

><p>3 MONTHS LATER<p>

The graduating class of 2012 partied until the sun came up…that is all but five. These five had no reason to celebrate, yes they were now done with high school and three of them would be heading off to college, but partying was the furthest thing from their minds. Not a minute went by that they didn't think about Bonnie and Damon. Caroline couldn't take it and two weeks after it happened she switched off her emotions. Tyler and Matt tried to comfort her, but nothing could ease the guilt that gripped her heart. But, Caroline wasn't the only one with a guilty heart, but unfortunately for Mason, he didn't have a switch to turn off his emotions, so instead he left Mystic Falls...as well as Bonnie's father. Elena had to be hospitalized after she was the one who found Bonnie and Damon lying dead in the living room. Stefan and Klaus showed up ten minutes after her. They walked into the living room and saw Elena sitting with Bonnie in her lap, rocking her back and forth as silent tears ran down her face. Bonnie's neck had been broken. Stefan walked over to his brother who was laying not even a foot away with a make shift wooded stake in his heart that he had plunged into his own chest after he realized he had just killed Bonnie. And, Klaus had just stood there never once imagining that his little game would end so tragically.

THE END

**AN: Hey guys, I'm just as shocked as you are about the ending. When I started this last chapter, this is not where I saw this little fanfic going, but this is what came out. I believe in going with the flow when I write and I never force it. But, on the bright side, most of you got what you want…Bamon as the end game, but maybe not exactly how you pictured it. But anyway, I would appreciate your reviews and comments…and please be honest with me and let me know if you think that I was successful in bringing the story together even if you didn't like the ending. I am never one to write anything out, I am a fly by the seat of your pants kind of girl when it comes to my writing and I would like to know in your opinion if the story came together…you will not hurt my feelings. I accept good, bad, confused, but not ugly review/comments. And, thank you for investing your precious time in reading my little fanfic. Until next time. :)**


End file.
